Domination
by ShadeKay
Summary: Le Devil's and Angel's était devenu tellement célèbre à Londres qu'Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir y faire un tour. Juste pour voir si cela méritait tous les éloges qu'on lui accordait. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le patron en personne.
1. Chapitre 1

**-Hello vous :D Ici Shade pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**-Et Kay, jamais l'une sans l'autre, pour les vivre, ces aventures :P**

**-Et on accueille une nouvelle arrivante avec nous : notre nouvelle Super Bêta Serpenta !**

**\- Grâce à elle, vos yeux ne piqueront plus lorsque vous nous lirez :P**

**-Elle assure grave! Et elle nous a aidé à ressortir cette fic du tiroir alors on espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**-On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on vous dit à très vite.**

**-Bonne lecture et Love sur vous :3 **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'enseigne aux néons rouges éclairait la route et donnait envie d'entrer, amenait curiosité et intérêt.

_Devil's and Angel's_.

À première vue, on aurait pu penser à un bar, une boîte de nuit branchée mais privée. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela, pour comprendre, il fallait entrer. Ce qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

La limousine qui s'arrêta devant ce soir-là n'était pas la première mais la portière qui s'ouvrit laissa passer Drago Malefoy. Il sortit, debout sur le tapis rouge qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée. Tout était soigné dans le moindre détail. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Drago lissa sa veste d'un gris anthracite et avança d'un pas sûr. Chez lui non plus, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Ce costume était taillé sur mesure, faisant ressortir ses yeux, mettant en valeur chaque centimètre carré de son corps qui attirait les autres comme des mouches. Ses cheveux lissés en arrière étaient tout aussi parfaits, doux et disciplinés. Il était beau, magnifique et impeccable, comme toujours.

La porte fut ouverte par le vigile qui gardait l'entrée et il put entrer dans le hall aux lueurs tamisées, à la décoration séductrice. Derrière le comptoir, la femme de l'accueil lui adressa un sourire enjôleur mais respectueux. Il remonta le couloir, satisfait de la musique qui résonnait, ni trop forte, ni trop basse puis il déboucha sur la salle principale. Le grand bar à droite accueillant quelques personnes, plus occupées à observer le reste de la pièce que les barmans pourtant peu vêtus. La salle était haute de plafond et seulement parée de quelques canapés, poufs et matelas de luxe permettant d'accueillir quelques exhibitionnistes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la vocation première du club privé. Il y avait là toujours quelques échangistes, des adeptes des parties à plusieurs mais ici, c'étaient les relations de soumissions qui étaient cherchées. Drago se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier à sa gauche. Il y avait une quantité de salles plus privées qui courraient sur deux étages, le long du corridor qu'il empruntait. Quelques-unes étaient complètement insonorisées et invisibles de l'extérieur mais certaines avaient un accès sur le côté, permettant d'accéder à une vitre teintée pour voir ce qui s'y déroulait.

Drago entra dans la dernière salle qui se trouvait être un bureau, le sien. Parce qu'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Il dirigeait ce club ainsi que trois autres dans le pays. Ce n'était pas sa seule activité. Après la guerre, Drago Malefoy s'était attelé à rétablir la réputation de sa famille. Son nom, sali, traîné dans la boue par la presse, les gens, avait retrouvé son honneur et son prestige parce que lui, Drago, avait travaillé sans relâche à cela.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait repris le contrôle avec une énergie qu'il n'avait pas pensé posséder. Il s'était révélé être un véritable maniaque du contrôle. Sa tendance à atteindre la perfection lui avait permis de faire prospérer toutes les entreprises qu'il avait héritées de son père, puis à en créer des nouvelles. Il s'attelait à une tâche jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque la presse parlait d'un Malefoy, c'était pour parler de sa réussite, d'une de ses conquêtes, stars de cinéma ou de sa carrière qu'on enviait. Il était au contrôle de tout. On l'enviait, on l'idolâtrait, les femmes et même certains hommes lui courraient après et sous son masque parfait d'aristocrate, il projetait bien que ça continue comme ça.

Personne n'avait été étonné lorsqu'il avait ouvert le premier _Devil's and Angel's_, deux ans plus tôt. Après tout, avec son visage impassible, son regard glacé, son expression hautaine, il semblait parfaitement à sa place dans un tel lieu. Dominateur, écrasant, parfait et au contrôle. Les soumis, en le voyant, imploraient silencieusement après lui. Parfois, il en prenait un, dans une de ces salles, pour exercer ce même contrôle intransigeant.

Pourtant, alors qu'il observait la salle du haut de son bureau, il s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. Mais il se redressa aussitôt en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il allait reprendre âprement l'opportun qui s'autorisait de telles manières. Personne, non personne, ne pouvait déranger Drago. Mais il se tut en observant l'homme qui refermait derrière lui.

Il était aussi grand que Drago mais bien éloigné de son image de perfection. Ses cheveux bruns en vrac, son regard d'un bleu moqueur qui semblait pétiller, il était vêtu d'un jean taille basse qui lui donnait une allure sexy et le tee-shirt noir accentuait encore cet effet. Il se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire en coin et Drago profita de ces quelques secondes pour teinter la vitre, que personne ne sache ce qui se passait dans ce bureau. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille et son corps se détendit enfin alors que le souffle de l'autre homme venait caresser sa joue.

— Je suis venu te dire au revoir mon ange, murmura la voix près de son oreille.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté pour offrir l'accès à son cou, se laissant aller contre le corps qui se collait au sien. C'était le plus grand secret de Drago. Dans l'intimité d'une pièce, d'une chambre, juste sous l'influence de la voix de cet homme, il laissait tomber le masque de perfection.

— A genou, intima l'homme.

Drago abandonna tout contrôle et il s'agenouilla, comme ordonné. Parce que viser et atteindre la perfection, c'était épuisant. Usant. Cet homme, Ethan, avait été une révélation. Un dominant, qui avait gagné sa confiance peu à peu, qui avait été exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Drago n'était pas fan de la douleur, du concept de punition, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'humiliation. Mais Ethan lui avait simplement enseigné l'abandon total de toute responsabilité. Il n'avait jamais rien donné d'autre à Drago que du plaisir et il avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien. Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre, il relâchait la pression, s'abandonnait et pouvait continuer d'être parfait dans son quotidien.

Cela aurait continué longtemps encore si Ethan n'avait pas été obligé de partir pour son travail. C'était le seul dominant que Drago n'eut jamais accepté. Et il partait. Alors ce jour-là, pour dire au revoir, il fut le soumis le plus docile qui existe, parce qu'il allait perdre son seul exutoire.

Harry Potter fréquentait régulièrement des clubs comme _Devil's And Angels. _Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans un de cette société. Il en avait eu assez qu'on vante ses mérites sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il était question. Et surtout pourquoi toutes ces connaissances du milieu finissaient ici après une seule visite.

Il était donc là, dans son jean noir et sa chemise foncée, ajustée et pas fermée jusqu'en haut. Ses cheveux bien connus et fous lui donnaient l'air sauvage et ses lunettes rectangulaires lui donnaient presque l'air sérieux. Ce savant mélange plaisait souvent à ses partenaires de jeux. Il avait également pris de la carrure, ces dernières années. Un peu de muscles en vieillissant mais rien de trop marqué non plus. Sa silhouette se dessinait juste davantage.

Il traversa doucement la grande salle et dut admettre que le cadre était vraiment attrayant. Tout comme la musique. Les gens semblaient à la fois à l'aise et respectueux. C'était déjà un bon point. Il se souvenait presque avec angoisse du premier club où il était allé qui n'était fait que de gens qui oubliaient beaucoup trop le consentement et les envies de l'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs eu peur et avait mis du temps à retenter l'expérience, plus tard. Par merlin, il avait réussi à trouver un vrai club, où il avait appris toutes les choses qu'il devait savoir, connaitre le fonctionnement de ces lieux et surtout quoi faire pour trouver le désir de son partenaire et le sien en même temps. C'était aussi là-bas qu'il avait appris à ne pas avoir de préférences.

Harry était un switch et ce n'était pas toujours bien vu par la communauté. Il aimait être dominant et soumettre quelqu'un, mais quelque fois, il voulait aussi laisser les rênes à un autre. Juste pour souffler un peu. La plupart du temps, il avait appris à gérer sa présentation en dominant et s'il se sentait assez à l'aise avec son partenaire et que celui-ci voulait bien, il pouvait arriver de changer pour une scène ou deux. Cependant Harry le faisait rarement car rares étaient les switchs et encore plus ceux qui lui correspondaient. Mais là, tout ce qu'il cherchait ce soir, c'était quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps, découvrir l'environnement, et peut-être même de nouveaux jeux.

Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent donc sur les quelques personnes qui se caressaient avant de se diriger vers le bar où il prit un verre avant de faire comme les deux autres hommes au bar : il se tourna vers la piste de danse pour pouvoir contempler les personnes présentes.

Il n'était pas le seul à observer la salle puisque du haut de la rampe, devant son bureau, Drago Malefoy contemplait lui aussi l'endroit. Il y avait du monde ce soir et ses prunelles s'attardèrent un peu en bas, en trouvant le célèbre Harry Potter parmi les gens. Le brun semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il le vit s'attarder sur un soumis qu'il regarda à son tour. Il était à genou, au milieu de la salle, devant un pouf sur lequel se trouvait un autre, assis, qui lui parlait. Il écoutait, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux mais ses yeux se levèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui.

Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient longs mais tressés sur sa nuque, ses traits fins et androgynes étaient presque délicats, comme le reste de son corps. Son regard bleu revint plusieurs fois sur Harry, ce qui sembla déplaire à son dominant. Harry finit par se lever, son verre à la main, pour s'avancer vers eux.

— Bonjour, dit-il au maître.

— Bonsoir, répondit celui-ci.

Le soumis baissa de nouveau les yeux, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de les lever à l'arrivée d'Harry.

— Je suis nouveau, je viens d'arriver, sourit Harry sans pour autant regarder encore l'homme à leurs pieds. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre soumis. Je tenais à vous féliciter.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Cela fait longtemps que vous venez ici ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre parler de cet endroit.

— Je l'ai découvert un an après l'ouverture, répondit l'autre homme en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du sien.

Son soumis, d'un regard, compris l'ordre implicite et vint s'asseoir près de sa jambe. Il leva un nouveau regard vers Harry, que son maître ne pouvait pas voir mais baissa les yeux après quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry remercia le maitre d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place. Il faisait exprès d'ignorer les regards du soumis, pourtant il avait déjà envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour admirer ses superbes yeux qui semblaient incapables d'obéir. Pour un autre dominant, cela aurait pu être un motif de punition. Mais pas pour Harry. Les yeux, c'était le reflet de l'âme, il aimait voir son partenaire et que son partenaire le voie. Sache ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ensuite. Harry était suffisamment sûr de lui et de sa dominance pour ne pas voir ça comme un acte de rébellion. Après tout, lui aussi adorait regarder. Bien sûr, tant qu'il ne demandait pas à son soumis de baisser les yeux.

— Cela m'a l'air plutôt intéressant, finit par répondre Harry en buvant une gorgée. Vous pouvez me dire tout ce qu'on y trouve ?

— Vous pouvez rencontrer de nouveaux soumis, il y a des accès aux salles privées qui sont pourvues de nombreux accessoires.

— Merci, souffla Harry. Vous vous plaisez ici ?

— C'est agréable, respectueux. Que cherchez-vous ?

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Disons que j'aime bien m'amuser en connaissance de cause mais que cela n'a aucun intérêt si mon partenaire ne prend pas au moins autant de plaisir que moi.

— Pourquoi être venu me voir ? s'enquit soudain l'homme.

— Pour être certain que l'endroit était sûr mais aussi car votre soumis m'intéresse, avoua de but en blanc Harry, toujours sans regarder le concerné. Mais je n'allais pas vous faire l'affront de ne pas me présenter, avant de vous demander l'autorisation de jouer avec lui…

— Oh, vous voulez Casey, souffla l'autre homme en posant une main sur la tête du soumis qui ferma les yeux. Vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur parmi les soumis libres ?

— Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas regardé, parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce soumis me plait, il semble avoir ce quelque chose en plus qui m'attire. Je voulais donc simplement savoir si vous partagiez ou non ?

— Casey.

Le soumis se leva, gardant la tête basse, dépliant son corps qui n'était vêtu que d'un jean élimé, dévoilant son torse fin, légèrement musclé. Il s'installa sur une des jambes de l'autre homme, se blottit contre lui alors qu'un bras entourait son corps avec possessivité.

— L'idée te plaît, ricana l'autre homme avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je ne suis pas contre.

— Et Casey ? demanda Harry en tournant pour la première fois son regard émeraude sur le jeune homme.

— Tu peux parler.

— J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit ledit Casey avec respect, levant les yeux juste une brève seconde vers Harry.

Harry lui fit un sourire étrangement doux avant de finir son verre et de le poser sur la table non loin.

— Souhaitez-vous participer ? demanda-t-il au maitre.

— Non, prenez votre temps, je trouverai de quoi … m'occuper.

— Quelles limites ?

— Pas de sang, indiqua le maître.

Harry hocha la tête satisfait. Ce n'était pas son truc non plus de toute manière.

— Mots de sécurités classiques ?

— Casey aime les couleurs. Vert si tout va bien, jaune quand il est proche de ses limites, rouge quand il les atteint.

— Classiques donc. Autre chose ?

— La strangulation. Casey tolère avec les mains mais pas avec des cordes ou tout autre accessoire. Ce n'est pas son truc préféré.

— Alors nous ferons autre chose, assura Harry, tranquille.

— Cela ne le dérange pas d'avoir du public alors pas besoin de prendre une chambre noire.

— Bien.

Harry se leva et sembla attendre l'ultime accord du maitre.

— Vas-y Casey, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter quelque chose à l'oreille du soumis.

Ce dernier acquiesça, le regard déjà brillant, les lèvres entrouvertes et finit par se lever, tête basse, prêt à suivre Harry.

— Cela t'ira si je t'appelle Casey ? demanda Harry avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Casey acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Harry hocha la tête et son regard devint soudainement plus dur.

— Suis-moi.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet presque dur, sans l'être vraiment. Juste un ordre qui exigeait qu'on y obéisse. Alors Harry prit la direction des chambres vers un couloir luxueux. Casey suivit, la tête basse, le dos vouté sans un mot, même s'il observait régulièrement le dos d'Harry, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher. Harry prit le temps de trouver une chambre vide, en admirant certaines par la vitre sans teint, avant de finalement en choisir une.

La pièce était spacieuse, avec un lit aux draps rouges, une croix de saint André dans un coin, et deux meubles assurément remplis d'accessoires en tout genre. Harry sourit, aimant l'aspect intime tout en n'ayant pas peur d'être dans une cave lugubre. Harry s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'assoir sur le lit, confortablement, les deux mains en arrière pour supporter le poids de son corps.

— Stop, dit-il à Casey lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui.

Sa voix n'avait cette fois été qu'un souffle, mais ses yeux et son corps semblaient être dans une tension qui disait que si Casey n'obéissait pas, il était prêt à agir au moindre geste. Mais le soumis s'immobilisa dès qu'il eut prononcé le mot, les mains l'une contre l'autre, la nuque voutée. Pourtant une fois encore, il osa lever les yeux pour observer Harry avant de les ramener sur ses pieds.

— Laisse-moi t'admirer d'abord. Tu sais que c'est mal de fixer un autre dominant, alors que le tien est à côté ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pas du tout en colère.

Casey hocha la tête, conscient de ce fait, attendant même une punition pour cela.

— Tu as le droit de répondre lorsque je te pose une question, finit par dire Harry en se redressant.

Il prit le temps de déboutonner ses manches de chemise pour les rouler lentement sur ses bras. Une fois fait, il s'avança tranquillement, tournant autour comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

— Dis-moi, Casey. Pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça dès que je suis entré ?

— Vous êtes fascinant, monsieur.

— Vraiment…

Harry laissa un doigt glisser le long du dos, pour arriver à la barrière du pantalon.

— Enlève-ça.

Casey défit aussitôt le vêtement, révélant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Harry en sourit aussitôt, il l'admira de longues secondes, effleurant un morceau du torse, d'hanche ou une cuisse.

— Tu es bien bâti Casey. Comme c'est notre première fois, je ne vais pas chercher bien loin pour l'instant. Je ne connais pas tes réactions. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple.

Harry retourna se mettre dans le lit et lui fit signe de s'avancer un peu plus.

— A genoux.

Encore une fois, Casey obéit sans broncher, se mordillant la lèvre avant de plier les jambes et s'installer à l'endroit indiqué, la tête toujours baissée. Harry passa aussitôt sa main dans les cheveux longs, avec un plaisir visible.

— Tes cheveux sont magnifiques. Dès que je les ai vus, j'ai eu envie de les tenir pendant que je te prenais.

Casey ferma les yeux aussitôt, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant à la caresse, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça et que l'idée énoncée lui plaisait.

— Oui, cela serait une bonne idée mais cela sera pour un peu plus tard. Car pour pouvoir faire ça, j'aimerais découvrir ta bouche.

La main d'Harry se glissa jusqu'au visage où il passa un doigt pour caresser les lèvres. Le souffle de Casey se raccourcit et il osa sortir sa langue pour en caresser le doigt, avec l'intention visible de plaire à ce nouveau maître qui voulait découvrir sa bouche. Son attention fut remerciée d'un grognement bas, alors qu'Harry montrait de son menton, le bas de son pantalon.

— Ouvre-le sans toucher ma peau.

Casey y porta son regard et ses longs doigts fins vinrent trouver le bouton pour le défaire, respectant la consigne. Il abaissa la braguette passa les mains sur les cuisses, dans une caresse admirative et agrippa le tissu pour le faire descendre. Harry l'aida juste un peu en soulevant le bassin avant de reprendre sa position, offrant son érection sans gêne.

— Juste ta bouche, pas de main, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

Les mains de Casey allèrent aussitôt derrière son dos, il eut un regard brillant face au sexe qui se trouvait tout près de lui mais il finit par venir fermer les dents sur le tissu pour l'entraîner plus bas, se pliant pour l'emmener jusqu'aux chevilles, résistant à la tentation d'offrir du plaisir à son maître en promenant ses lèvres sur la peau mise à nue centimètre par centimètre. Harry le flatta d'une longue caresse dans les cheveux.

— Bien, très bien. Maintenant je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi, toujours sans les mains, dit-il tout aussi tranquillement.

Ainsi plié, Casey posa alors ses lèvres sur la cheville découverte, goutant la peau de sa langue par petites touches. Avec lenteur, ayant le désir de plaire, il remonta le long de la jambe gauche, le souffle court. Il n'osa pas faire écarter les cuisses à son maître aussi se tortilla-t-il un peu pour atteindre la cuisse et le genou. Harry le guida finalement jusqu'à son érection avec une respiration hachée.

— Lèche, ordonna-t-il enfin.

La langue de Casey se glissa aussitôt entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser le sexe avec gourmandise, baladant sa langue de bas en haut. Harry gronda furieusement et sa main se serra plus fermement sur les cheveux longs. Oh oui, il allait adorer le pénétrer en les tenant. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer durement dans cette gorge. Casey osa refermer les lèvres sur le gland, reprit son mouvement de langue et revint. Il sentait toute la tension de son maître, son corps tendu et il était ravi d'en être l'instigateur. Comme il ne disait rien, il recommença à titiller le gland, prenant juste le bout du sexe entre ses lèvres.

Harry fit durer sa propre torture pendant un long moment, avant de tirer Casey en arrière.

— Debout, dit-il.

Il attendit que Casey obéisse avant de faire de même. Il ouvrit lentement sa chemise mais la garda alors que le pantalon finit dans un coin.

— Allonge-toi. Les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Casey se laissa glisser sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos, ses mains venant agripper le montant du lit. Il alla même jusqu'à écarter les cuisses, s'offrant sans la moindre pudeur alors que son regard parcourait Harry et venait s'ancrer dans le sien avec gourmandise. Harry sourit mais l'abandonna là, pour aller fouiller dans la table de nuit. Il trouva le lubrifiant dont il aurait surement besoin pour la suite. Il revint au pied du lit, montant debout dessus et se plaça juste au-dessus de Casey, le dominant de toute sa taille. Son pied vint effleurer une côte, alors qu'il finissait par s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Un doigt vint tapoter délicatement sur l'érection de Casey, juste pour le plaisir de voir la goutte au bout tomber sur la peau.

— Il semblerait que tu aimes te servir de ta bouche, je me trompe ?

— Oui monsieur, répondit Casey sans le lâcher du regard. Vous êtes délicieux.

— Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Mais nous verrons ça peut-être une autre fois. Plie tes jambes et écarte les autant que tu peux. Je veux te voir sous toutes les coutures, ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus grave à cause de l'excitation.

Casey le fit, écartant les cuisses avec indécence, s'offrant à son regard sans le lâcher des yeux puisqu'il semblait y avoir droit.

— Magnifique, affirma Harry avec un sourire.

Son doigt poursuivit sa course sur une cuisse, revint sur l'érection puis continua son parcours en dessous pour masser l'entrée sans penser à y entrer. Il finit par se pencher en avant pour le mordre doucement dans l'intérieur de la jambe.

— Magnifique et tendre, rit-il.

— Je suis heureux de vous plaire, gémit Casey qui fixait le moindre de ses mouvements.

— Tu me plais, assura-t-il en croissant son regard. Tes yeux m'ont plu. Tu es curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Si curieux petit Casey. Dommage que ce ne soit que notre première rencontre.

Harry fit couler du lubrifiant sur sa main et un doigt rentra soudainement en lui, faisant se cambrer Casey qui gémit doucement.

— Oui, vraiment dommage, assura Harry, heureux de le sentir serré. Mais pour une première fois, je ne veux jamais aller trop loin. Pourtant je suis sûr que je peux arriver à te faire plaisir.

— Monsieur y arrive déjà, avoua Casey le souffle court.

— Fais-moi entendre ta voix Casey…

Son doigt toucha la prostate avec une maitrise qui témoignait son habitude. Il écouta les gémissements, alors que d'autres doigts venaient l'aider à le préparer. Son autre main venait flatter l'érection alors qu'il retenait son envie de le prendre. Lorsque finalement il arriva au bout de sa limite, il lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes pendant qu'il mettait un peu de lubrifiant. Casey se positionnait déjà. Il garda les mains serrées autour du tour de lit alors qu'il se tournait, pliant les genoux, les cuisses écartées, les reins creusés, les pieds crispés, totalement offert.

Harry attendit de croiser son regard, pour s'enfoncer en lui d'un long et très lent mouvement en avant. Il attendit un moment, pour que Casey s'habitue à lui, caressant son corps, mordillant son épaule. Une main s'arrêta sur la hanche pour le maintenir alors que l'autre venait s'enrouler autour des cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il le prenait avec des mouvements profonds et presque saccadés. Casey lâcha un long gémissement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre pour se retenir. Puis se rappelant du dernier ordre, il se cambra un peu plus, accorda ses mouvements à ceux d'Harry tout en reprenant ses gémissements indécents.

— Encore monsieur, implora-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Autant que tu veux, assura Harry d'une voix forte, alors qu'il maintenait sa prise ferme dans les cheveux.

Il le prit pendant un long moment, avec passion, aimant le voir se cambrer toujours plus à chaque mouvement. Jusqu'au moment où le gémissement de Casey s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tel un sanglot.

— Monsieur je vais…

Harry sourit mais sa main se glissa pour serrer un peu trop fort le sexe délaissé.

— Encore un peu de patience. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Harry s'accorda encore quelques minutes, uniquement pour faire monter encore plus le désir chez Casey avant de finalement lui ordonner de jouir, lorsqu'il se sentit lui-même partir. Il l'aida d'ailleurs de ses doigts et de derniers coups de reins brusques. Casey se libéra dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement indécent. Harry tomba sur lui, emporté par l'orgasme avant de se retirer doucement pour rouler à côté de lui. Il savoura un peu avant de se tourner vers Casey. Ses mains le cajolèrent alors qu'il venait masser les épaules.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, répondit Casey en se tournant vers lui, posant sa main sur son ventre.

— Merci pour ce moment. C'était agréable, assura Harry en s'asseyant.

Il chercha dans la pièce et trouva une boite de mouchoirs pour ensuite nettoyer le lubrifiant qu'il restait avec douceur.

— Tu vas pouvoir retourner voir ton maître. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, si nous nous rencontrons encore, on pourrait essayer quelque chose de plus intense…

— Cela me plairait beaucoup, tout ce que voudrait monsieur.

Harry sourit, et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, amusé.

— J'aime entendre ça. Je peux te laisser ou tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

C'était important pour Harry de s'assurer que tous ses partenaires étaient bien après chaque relation. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Beaucoup trop de personnes laissaient les autres sans soins. Impossible pour Harry. Cela ne devait être que du plaisir. Peu importe de quel plaisir il pouvait s'agir.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien. Merci, monsieur, souffla Casey qui le fixait avec vénération.

— Bien.

Harry le câlina pendant encore de longues minutes puis se leva et passa son pantalon. Il boutonna sa chemise avant de sortir non sans un regard plaisant à Casey avant de fermer la porte pour aller boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. D'accord, la boite l'avait convaincu. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'il fixait la salle d'un œil amusé, appuyé sur une rambarde. Il reviendrait surement ici. Que ce soit pour Casey ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimerait bien essayer une des chambres qu'il avait vues avec des sangles en cuir.

Drago Malefoy fut soudain près de lui, venant s'appuyer sur la balustrade, son verre à la main. Il avait observé la majeure partie de la scène derrière la vitre teintée.

— Harry Potter dans un de mes clubs, ça se fête, ironisa tranquillement Drago Malefoy en lui tendant un autre verre.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné, mais se reprit vite. Il attrapa l'objet avec un sourire amusé.

— C'est surement la raison qui a fait que je les avais évités jusqu'ici, dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

— Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

— J'en ai eu marre que tout le monde m'en parle, avoua Harry révélant que cela l'avait agacé. Je venais voir si cela méritait les éloges que j'en ai eu.

— Evidemment que ça les vaut, c'est le meilleur club de cette ville, répondit aussitôt Drago avec une assurance à toute épreuve.

— Il se défend, nuança plus Harry avec un sourire.

— Il est parfait.

— Frimeur.

— Non, je sais juste ce qu'il vaut.

Cela fit rire Harry qui pourtant ne s'offusqua pas.

—Tu n'as pas changé. Enfin, c'est sûr qu'à l'époque je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais ces tendances.

— Comme toi Potter. Tu t'es découvert ?

— Je ne serais pas là sinon, Malefoy. On rentre rarement dans ce genre de clubs par hasard.

—Effectivement mais je ne pensais pas t'y voir un jour.

— Etonné ? Pourtant moi, ça m'étonne pas du tout de te voir là-dedans, rit Harry sans méchanceté.

— Que veux-tu, certains sont faits pour diriger, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin reflétant parfaitement son narcissisme.

Harry le regarda étrangement sûr de lui. Il prit le temps de boire une autre gorgée, sans le lâcher du regard.

— Diriger ou dominer ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

— Les deux Potter. Pourquoi choisir quand on peut faire les deux, répondit aussitôt Drago avec un air impassible.

— Les deux ? répéta Harry amusé, en se penchant vers lui. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Malefoy ?

L'expression du blond ne bougea pas d'un iota et un autre sourire en coin finit par étirer ses lèvres, savamment étudié pour être sarcastique. Il était toujours au contrôle. Diriger et dominer étaient ses moteurs.

— Tu sais, je t'aurais cru dans l'autre camp, ricana le blond. Je suis sûr que tu serais parfait avec un lien autour des poignets, un bandeau sur les yeux, offert sur des draps rouges.

Harry ne rougit pas, ne se laissa pas démonter non plus et continua simplement de le fixer, la tête penchée sur le côté, dévoilant légèrement son cou, pour se donner un air presque insolent.

— Tu aimerais Malefoy ?

— Tu serais le soumis le plus indocile de l'histoire, murmura Drago en baladant son regard sur la silhouette. J'aime le contrôle, Potter. Je ne te laisserais pas me fixer comme tu l'as laissé passer.

Harry sourit un peu plus en comprenant que Drago l'avait regardé pendant qu'il rencontrait Casey. Et il se rendait compte que cela lui faisait plaisir, lui plaisait même.

— C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Parce que ses yeux me regardaient moi. Et j'aime qu'on me regarde, j'aime qu'on sache ce que je fais. Qui le fait. Il y a d'autres manières d'avoir le contrôle tu sais.

— Quelles sont-elles à ton avis ?

— Cela se montre ça, Malefoy. Peut-être qu'on devrait tester une autre chambre pour que je t'expose la chose, proposa tranquillement Harry avec le même sourire impertinent de l'époque.

Drago le fixa un long moment, de son regard impénétrable, avec son expression glacée qui ne laissait passer ni mépris, ni moquerie.

— En fait, je ne suis pas surpris, tu ferais un très mauvais soumis, ricana Drago. Beaucoup trop insolent.

— Hm, ou peut-être que je ne suis pas soumis par n'importe qui, glissa Harry en déposant le verre sur une table haute non loin. Merci pour la soirée, Malefoy. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera dans une chambre…

— Ce serait comme le reste, on ne s'entendrait pas, Potter. Mais n'hésite pas à revenir au _Devil's and Angel's_.

Harry s'arrêta après quelques pas, et se tourna vers lui.

— Tu veux parier Malefoy ? demanda-t-il de sa voix plus dominante, le visage légèrement plus dur.

— Rival un jour, rival toujours, Potter, rétorqua Drago qui se contint, parfaitement au contrôle de ses émotions.

— Aurais-tu peur d'aimer ça ?

— Trop insolent, Potter, souffla Drago en se détournant. Beaucoup trop.

Ce fut d'abord un rire qui lui répondit, avant qu'Harry ne glisse.

—Tu n'auras qu'à tenter de me punir la prochaine fois. Bonne soirée Malefoy.

Mais le blond s'éloignait déjà pour regagner son bureau sans un autre regard.

— _Lâche prise._

_L'ordre était celui qu'il entendait le plus depuis le début de leurs séances. Il avait le __souffle__ court, les mains liées, posées sur ses genoux et les yeux bandés. Tout son corps était tendu et il sentait la respiration sur sa joue alors que la voix rauque murmurait à son oreille. _

— _Tu n'y es pas encore, petit ange. _

_A genou sur la moquette, il soupira, tenta de se détendre, de s'abandonner. Un échec, jusqu'à ce que la voix reprenne._

— _Ce doit être épuisant, d'être toujours parfait. Toujours au contrôle, susurrait l'homme._

_Il le sentait tourner autour de lui, sa voix grave s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses membres, lui tirant parfois des frissons. Il était complètement à sa merci et pourtant l'autre ne le touchait pas, ne le contraignait pas davantage que les liens ou le bandeau._

— _Lassant même, continuait l'autre. Douloureux presque. Toujours devoir faire des choix, devoir être parfait, devoir diriger. Tu as mérité une pause, petit ange. Tu as bien travaillé, tu mérites une récompense._

_Il gémit, parce qu'à ce mot, des doigts touchèrent son corps. Ils caressèrent son dos, partant de la nuque, suivant la colonne pour aller se perdre entre les fesses._

— _Lâche prise, mon ange, répéta la voix grave à son oreille. Tu mérites tellement de plaisir après tant d'efforts, tant d'épreuves, tant d'acharnement à garder le contrôle pour atteindre la perfection. Laisse-moi diriger, fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi prendre les décisions et tu verras, tu te sentiras si libre, si bien._

_Le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres lorsque la bouche se referma sur son torse était indécent et soudain, son corps, son esprit, céda le contrôle. Il se relâcha complètement, oubliant, s'abandonnant, offrant sa confiance à l'homme qui tentait de l'en convaincre depuis des jours. La récompense fut immédiate et il bascula la tête en arrière alors qu'une onde de plaisir fourmillait en lui. _

— _Tu es parfait, mon ange, laisse-toi aller. Je veux t'entendre. Ne te retiens pas, ordonnait l'autre d'une voix douce et envoutante. _

_Ce fut à ce moment que Drago sut que dans une chambre, il préférait être celui qui se soumettait sans aucune pudeur._

Drago fixait encore et toujours la salle en bas, son verre à la main. Il n'était pas beaucoup venu ces derniers temps. Après tout, le club marchait très bien et ne requérait pas son attention constante. Il venait pourtant, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Il retint un soupir, reconnaissant qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'Ethan avait disparu et presqu'autant de temps que Potter avait débarqué. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, apparemment Potter avait adopté son club. Par un hasard incongru, il était là ce soir. Mais Drago détourna son regard de lui. C'était une mauvaise idée. Pas du tout ce que Drago recherchait.

Pourtant, il s'avouait qu'il avait besoin d'un dom. En vérité, il avait besoin d'Ethan mais les circonstances rendaient la chose impossible. Sans lui, Drago avait perdu son échappatoire. Même lorsqu'il y a deux jours, il avait trouvé un soumis répondant à ses exigences, avec qui il avait pu passer des heures à exercer ce contrôle si parfait sur lui et les objets autour de lui, il en était ressorti tendu, insatisfait. Il avait besoin de lâcher prise. Mais il était incapable de trouver quelqu'un qui serait capable de ce miracle, digne de sa confiance et de son abandon.

Potter aurait pu être envisageable. Drago l'avait épié, plusieurs fois. Harry avait une préférence pour les cordons en cuir mais il n'aimait pas la strangulation ou le sang. Il était toujours attentif à son soumis faisant même passer son désir avant le sien. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir recours aux sévices corporels mais juste une cravache ou une fessée. Il semblait préférer la relation et le dialogue dans la dominance, plutôt que le côté physique pur. Il aurait pu lui convenir. Mais Potter étant Potter et lui étant Drago Malefoy, la chose devenait absurde. Comment pourrait-il faire une confiance aussi aveugle au brun ? Inenvisageable. Alors il but une gorgée de son whiskey et continua d'observer soumis et dominant qui se partageaient l'espace en bas.

— Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Harry en venant se mettre à côté de lui.

— Non, pas ce soir.

— C'est un peu triste de ne rien trouver dans son propre club, non ?

— Je ne l'ai pas fondé pour avoir mon harem, ironisa Drago. Ce qui est triste, c'est que toi tu ne sois pas déjà dans une chambre.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'observer du coup ?

— Parce que si tu ne trouves pas, tu es venu pour rien et je risque de perdre un client, rétorqua Drago sans se laisser ébranler.

— Tu ne penses toujours qu'au business quand tu es là ? demanda Harry comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment. C'est uniquement pour ça que tu gères ça ?

— Je fais tourner ce club, c'est normal que j'y pense quand je m'y trouve. Mais non, parfois je viens aussi pour y trouver mon plaisir.

— Vraiment ? Tu te l'autorises ?

Harry semblait vraiment étonné.

— Parfois, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire en coin moqueur avant de désigner un homme. Tiens, lui, il te plairait.

— Tu observes tous tes clients ? Tu es un voyeur.

— Je ne l'ai pas observé, répondit tranquillement Drago en prenant une gorgée.

— Alors comment tu sais qu'il me plairait ?

— Toujours l'esprit aussi fin, Potter, se moqua Malefoy. Il a l'air très soumis mais dans la chambre, il a un côté insolent, avec son regard bleu.

— Donc tu l'as regardé, rit doucement Harry.

— Non, je l'ai testé.

— Oh.

Harry reposa son regard sur l'homme mais ne dit rien de plus. Drago l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Drago éveillait sa curiosité comme avant.

— Toujours le même, se moqua Drago en achevant son verre. Si on ne te dit pas les choses, tu ne comprends rien.

— Je ne vais pas aller avec lui, tu sais. Je n'aime pas qu'on choisisse les personnes avec qui je devrais aller, dit-il doucement. Je réfléchissais simplement.

— C'était un conseil. Tu réfléchis toi ? L'impulsif borné et lent sur les bords ? ironisa tranquillement le blond.

Harry roula des yeux mais il était amusé.

— Moi aussi je t'apprécie, Malefoy. Même ta langue fourchue ! Et oui, je réfléchis. Crois-le ou non. J'aime même prendre mon temps pour certaines choses.

— Ma langue t'emmerde, rétorqua Drago en se redressant, lissant son costume pourtant impeccable. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible, même dans un autre monde, qu'on s'apprécie Potter.

— Même pas dans une chambre ? rit Harry pas du tout vexé.

— On se battrait.

— Certains disent que ce sont de bons préliminaires.

Harry s'amusait follement au vu de ses yeux qui pétillaient.

— Tu fais une fixation sur moi Potter ? S'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Une fixation non. Mais une curiosité oui. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime l'assouvir.

Drago le fixa longuement, sans montrer son étonnement, l'expression toujours implacable. Ce serait mensonge de dire qu'il n'était pas intrigué aussi. S'il était totalement honnête, il avouerait qu'il avait lui-même quelque chose qui le poussait vers Harry.

— Alors quoi ? On s'enferme dans une chambre, on se bat et on voit ce qui en ressort ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

L'idée de se battre n'était pas du tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de Drago. Parce que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Loin de là. Mais c'était Potter, l'idée n'était pas bonne. Il ne parviendrait pas à faire confiance, il le savait déjà.

Harry fut étonné d'apercevoir enfin une brèche dans l'armure de Drago. Il fit donc un pas vers lui, hésita à poser sa main sur lui mais finit simplement par effleurer la veste.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme mais incroyablement douce en même temps.

— Cela me parait inévitable, rétorqua Drago en remettant aussitôt sa veste en place avant de se pencher vers lui. Tu me laisserais t'attacher ? provoqua-t-il.

Harry attendit de croiser son regard pour le capturer et ne plus le lâcher.

— Tu aimerais ?

Drago plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, dans un sourire qui se voulait dominateur.

— Tu joues sur les deux tableaux, Potter ?

— Tu sais que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde, Malefoy.

Il n'était même pas gêné de l'avouer. Et si cela lui permettait de jouer un peu avec le blond, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

— Alors c'est ça ? Tu veux jouer, Potter. Je suis très exigeant.

— Moi aussi. Et tu avais raison, je me soumets difficilement.

— C'est un défi ? Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi Potter.

— Tu essaies de me faire peur ?

— Si tu veux jouer avec moi, il faut bien que tu connaisses les règles.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'hésita presque qu'une seconde. Drago n'avait pas qu'un contrôle sur les autres, il l'avait sur lui-même aussi. C'était ce qui rassura Harry pour lui laisser la main pour ce coup-là.

— Dis-moi les règles, ordonna-t-il presque avec tendresse.

— Les regards sont interdits, murmura Drago en le fixant. Je préfère mon soumis attaché. Pas de mots à moins que je ne l'ordonne. Chaque écart est puni.

— Quelle punition ?

— Fessée, martinet, ceinture, ce que tu es capable de tolérer.

— Je préfère la fessée ou la cravache, avoua sans gêne Harry.

— On peut sélectionner les objets que tu acceptes avant de commencer.

Harry hocha la tête et son doigt revint toucher la veste, accompagné de son sourire impertinent.

— Cela veut dire que tu accepterais, Malefoy ? Que je suis à ton gout ?

— Je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir, acquiesça le blond.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de lui, fixant de ses yeux émeraudes ceux orages avec excitation.

— Quand veux-tu faire ça ?

— C'est à toi de répondre à cette question. Si tu te soumets difficilement, cette séance va être éprouvante, souffla Drago avant de rappeler. Je suis exigeant.

— Je me soumets lorsque je trouve que le dominant le mérite. Je pense que tu dois pouvoir faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Être suffisamment au contrôle pour que je sois en confiance et ne plus avoir envie de me rebeller ?

— Tu te sentirais en confiance avec moi ? Je crois que tu ne penseras qu'à te rebeller, Potter.

— Alors prouve-moi le contraire, provoqua Harry en attrapant la veste pour le tirer à lui. Et sois excellent.

Oui, Harry en brulait d'envie. Il aurait aimé soumettre Drago, le voir lâcher son contrôle pour lui mais l'idée de se soumettre était plus que tentante. Et peut-être que plus tard, Drago pourrait lui faire le cadeau d'inverser. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était Drago debout devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur et lui à genoux devant lui, attaché. Oui, il était déjà excité même.

— Je crois que tu es un masochiste, Potter, souffla Drago qui le fixait, les yeux plissés.

Ce n'était pas ce dont Drago avait besoin. Il le savait. Il avait pris un soumis deux jours avant et cela ne l'avait pas détendu. Mais bon sang, c'était Potter. Qui le mettait au défi de le soumettre. Cela l'excitait assez pour qu'il oublie son propre besoin pour s'occuper du héros des sorciers. Alors il prit son bras, lui faisant lâcher sa veste qu'il lissa et l'entraîna vers une des chambres noires. Harry se laissa faire avec un petit rire clair, réjoui.

— Pressé ?

— Tu me provoques, rétorqua Drago.

— Tout à fait. Et j'adore ça, avoua Harry en venant se coller dans son dos, pour lui montrer son désir déjà éveillé.

Drago s'immobilisa devant une porte noire et se tourna vers Harry, empoignant ses cheveux dans une main, sans douceur, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Harry Potter le désirait et il allait le laisser le dominer, jouer avec lui et Drago n'était pas certain de ce que cela lui faisait ressentir.

— J'aime mon soumis docile, complètement dévoué, souffla Drago en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry. Je suis intransigeant et si tu es prêt à accepter ça, alors passe cette porte. Mais une fois dedans, tu risques de moins aimer me … provoquer.

Harry se laissa faire, avant de se pencher un peu plus en avant.

— Couleurs classiques en mots d'alerte, je refuse tout ce qui est sang et strangulation qui laisse des marques. Je ne veux pas non plus d'humiliation, ni de scatophilie. Je ne veux pas de fouet non plus ni martinet pour notre première. Si tout cela est d'accord pour toi, rejoins-moi, dit-il en passant la porte ouvrant déjà sa chemise.

Drago n'hésita pas à suivre. Il faisait toujours un rappel des règles en arrivant dans la pièce de toute façon, il s'assurait avant de commencer de tout ce que le soumis pouvait endurer. Parce qu'il était exactement le genre de dominant que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu accepter. Il était tellement axé sur le contrôle, sur la domination qu'il pouvait en être dur, pousser le soumis dans ses retranchements pour que le désir devienne de la douleur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, poussa le loquet et son visage inébranlable devint sévère, autoritaire.

— Regarde le tiroir du haut, sors les objets que tu es capable de tolérer, que je peux utiliser, ordonna Drago qui l'observait d'un air sombre.

Harry laissa sa chemise ouverte pour se diriger vers la commode en question. Il ouvrit le tiroir et admira les nombreux objets. Il grimaça aussitôt en voyant des pinces tétons électriques et les repoussa aussi loin que possible. Il sortit une cravache qu'il testa sur sa main, puis ensuite des liens en cuir. Il commença ensuite à fouiller, hésitant sur certaines choses. Drago s'approcha à pas lents et un sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres.

— Si tu n'es pas sûr, ne les sors pas.

— Non, j'hésite pour notre première.

Harry sortit ensuite des menottes, des boules de geisha, un paddle, puis un bâillon. Il ne doutait pas un instant que cela allait se reproduire mais il voulait déjà voir comment cela se passait avant de tester des choses plus dures comme la canne ou le martinet. Drago le regarda faire, sans un mot puis, quand il eut l'air d'avoir fini, il referma le tiroir.

— Déshabille-toi maintenant.

Harry fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et la laissa tomber au sol. D'un coup de pied, il enleva ses chaussures et ouvrit son pantalon. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

— Evidemment, argua Drago.

Son regard était devenu plus brûlant, alors qu'il l'observait faire, appuyé contre la commode.

— Je suis toujours prêt, rit Harry en le laissant tomber au sol.

Il se redressa au milieu de la pièce, entièrement nu, et pourtant, il n'était pas gêné. Il se rapprocha même de Drago, bien décidé à l'aider à se dévêtir.

— Tsss, Potter, tu oublies ta place, souffla Drago d'un ton tranchant.

Il se redressa et posa une main sur le torse nu qui lui faisait face.

— A genou, au milieu de la pièce, il est temps de faire un rappel des règles.

— Je voulais juste te voir aussi, susurra Harry avant de se détourner.

Il se laissa tomber au sol à l'endroit indiqué, les mains posées sur les cuisses, le dos droit, montrant une certaine habitude.

— Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir toucher, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, cependant, complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il devrait dire.

— Tu es trop insolent, souffla Drago en s'approchant, observant la position pourtant presque parfaite qu'il attendait. Tu ne me regardes que si je t'y autorise, tu ne parles que si je t'en donne l'accord ou que je te pose une question, tu ne me déshabilles que si je te le demande, récita le blond en s'arrêtant derrière lui. Tu as compris ?

— Hm je ne suis pas sûr, déclara Harry joueur, tout en baissant les yeux.

Il savait déjà qu'il allait briser plusieurs de ses règles. Déjà parce qu'il voulait voir Drago. Et qu'il était incapable de tenir sa langue comme ça. Et encore moins avec Drago.

— Quelle règle n'as-tu pas comprise, Potter ? murmura Drago près de son oreille. Laquelle est trop compliquée pour toi ?

Cela causa aussitôt un frisson qui parcourut le dos d'Harry.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas te déshabiller ? demanda-t-il en remontant la main vers la jambe derrière lui.

— Seulement si tu es sage, que tu respectes les règles et que je te le demande.

— D'accord.

— C'est bien, félicita Drago dont la main se posa sur la gorge d'Harry dans une caresse douce. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce Potter sage et obéissant.

Ses doigts caressaient la gorge, l'épaule, avec lenteur, pour éveiller la sensualité de l'homme soumis. Harry se tortilla juste un peu, avant de reprendre sa place et de fermer les yeux pour profiter des caresses. Il voulait laisser une chance à Drago, alors il se laissait doucement aller sous ses mains. Drago fut satisfait de ne pas entendre une parole, Potter se taisait enfin, il semblait accepter son contrôle et Drago trouva ça jouissif. Lui, le maniaque du contrôle, exerçait son autorité sur Harry Potter. C'était incroyablement bandant. Alors il continua ses caresses, à peine assez pour éveiller les terminaisons nerveuses, les rendre sensibles mais restant frustrantes. Juste pour voir si Potter allait céder ou s'il tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le récompense.

Harry hésitait encore mais finit simplement par prendre la faille que Drago avait laissée. Il ne lui avait pas interdit de le toucher. Alors il prit la main qui passait encore une fois près de la gorge et lécha un doigt sans ouvrir les yeux. Cela tira un rire bref et moqueur à Drago qui le regarda faire avant de venir prendre ses cheveux de son autre main. Insolent en respectant les règles. Alors il lui laissa son doigt et finit par l'amener plus près des lèvres.

— Suce-le, souffla Drago.

Harry gronda mais obéit encore. Il mit le doigt en bouche, en fit le tour avec sa langue, puis le suça presque trop délicatement. Drago le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de récupérer son doigt et de contourner Harry, testant l'obéissance en venant s'accroupir face à lui.

— Enlève ma cravate.

Harry tressaillit et rouvrit les paupières. Il les garda baissées et vint doucement tirer sur l'étoffe. Mais il ne tint pas plus longtemps et ses émeraudes croisèrent l'orage, alors que le tissu de soie tombait au sol. L'expression de Drago devint aussitôt plus sévère et il la ramassa en se relevant.

— Est-ce que la règle est trop compliquée à respecter pour toi ?

— Non. Je n'en ai juste pas envie, murmura Harry sans le quitter du regard.

— Tellement insolent, soupira Drago avec sévérité.

Il baissa le regard vers la soie qu'il tenait et, tranquillement, leva les mains pour bander les yeux d'Harry, nouant le tissu fin et doux derrière sa tête. Harry grimaça mais ne dit rien de plus, reprenant sa position. Il n'aimait pas ne pas le voir, ne pas le sentir, si proche. Mais il attendait la suite avant de refuser vraiment.

— Quelle couleur Potter, s'enquit Drago en se relevant.

— Vert orangé ? proposa Harry.

— Impertinent, souffla Drago en reprenant ses caresses sur le corps offert.

Et Harry se tranquillisa doucement. Parce qu'il le touchait toujours, attisait son désir, faisant remonter son érection sans aucune gêne. Harry s'était presque attendu à être entravé immédiatement, soumis avec brutalité mais Drago le surprenait encore. Il était à la fois doux et ferme. Il se détendit donc un peu plus à chaque geste, savourant l'instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été soumis. Cela lui avait manqué et il se sentait doucement passer dans son sous-espace. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, alors que sa respiration devenait un peu plus courte. L'excitation prenait le pas sur sa rébellion. Il semblerait que Drago ait ce qu'il fallait pour le concentrer.

Ce dernier continuait d'éveiller les sens de Potter et fut presque surpris de le voir se détendre, en toute confiance. Bordel, il était à genou, dans cette foutue pièce, avec tellement de moyen de lui faire du mal. Et Potter s'abandonnait. Cet insolent au regard trop baladeur, à la langue trop pendue. Cela ôta à Drago l'envie de le punir pour sa réponse insolente. À la place, ses mains descendirent sur les cuisses dont il caressa l'intérieur pour faire monter l'envie sans jamais toucher le sexe d'Harry, pourtant déjà tendu. Savoir qu'il était excité juste parce que Drago l'avait mis à genou, là, lui tira un sourire qu'il se permit car Harry avait les yeux bandés.

— C'est bien, susurra Drago à voix basse. Tu peux défaire ma chemise.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un souffle court alors qu'il sentait son érection devenir douloureuse face aux mots. Il leva lentement les mains et caressa le tissu soyeux. Sans ses yeux, son toucher était plus sensible. Harry trouva l'étoffe si tendre, qu'il avait envie de mettre son visage dedans. Il se pencha donc en avant mais se retint à temps quand ses doigts effleurèrent un bouton. Il les ouvrit un à un, tout aussi lentement, trop, imaginant la scène qu'ils devaient donner vu de l'extérieur. Une fois ouverte, Harry baissa la tête, comme s'il se soumettait définitivement mais ses doigts se glissèrent entre les pans de la chemise et caressèrent la peau juste en dessous avec un léger grognement. Drago était aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé, même plus. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre tellement il se sentait enivré par le moment.

Drago l'avait regardé faire de son regard sombre, ôtant son masque de contrôle, ce qu'il ne s'autorisait que dans l'intimité. Mais Harry paraissait être un soumis parfait. Il semblait déjà excité et affamé alors que Drago l'avait à peine touché. C'était le fait de le toucher lui, Drago, qui rendait Harry si avide. Au point qu'il obéissait, ne parlait plus. Alors il se redressa, face à Harry.

— Si sage, Potter, félicita-t-il. Tu peux continuer, utilise donc cette bouche.

Harry gémit aussitôt et ses mains remontèrent le bas du pantalon, il effleura les jambes, puis ouvrit la ceinture. Son corps se cambra déjà contre Drago alors qu'il se redressait suffisamment pour sortir la langue et venir lécher la peau de son bas ventre. Il gémit en sentant qu'il n'avait pas non plus de sous-vêtement. Harry n'attendit pas plus et baissa un peu brusquement le pantalon et sa main alla attraper le sexe pour le lécher sur toute la longueur.

— Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, souffla Drago. Ouvre la bouche, Potter.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, devenant un peu plus avide, des frissons dans le corps. Il finit par obéir, alors que ses mains se glissaient doucement vers les fesses de Drago pour le toucher enfin autant qu'il le voulait. Drago, lui, guida son sexe dur entre les lèvres d'Harry, empoignant ses cheveux d'une main et commença des mouvements lents, découvrant l'antre chaude et humide.

— Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Harry répondit par un gémissement de plaisir. Oh oui, il aimait l'avoir là contre lui, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Drago, son sexe, et leurs désirs. Il avait envie de le toucher partout. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas plus, satisfait de sentir cette main exigeante dans ses cheveux qui l'obligeait à ne pas remuer. Harry sentait sa tête se vider, simplement heureux d'être utile, de savoir Drago content de lui.

— Ta bouche est exquise, si chaude, si accueillante, continua Drago, le mouvement lent et régulier.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait accentué ses coups de reins, pour s'enfoncer plus fort entre ces lèvres dociles, parce que la bouche de Potter était délicieuse. Mais Drago gardait son rythme calme, avec le même contrôle qu'il avait toujours sur lui-même. Harry aimait ça, sa tranquillité, cette retenue, presque tendre. C'était pour ça qu'il savait que Drago pouvait être un bon dom pour lui. Harry ne voulait pas de la rage ou de la violence, il voulait simplement donner le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Le laisser décider, sentir sa tête vide de toute pensée pour ressentir juste le plaisir.

Drago le savoura quelques minutes avant de finalement se retirer, lentement, caressant les cheveux entre ses doigts.

— Debout.

Harry se tendit aussitôt vers lui, pour le reprendre en bouche, soudainement perdu de ne plus l'avoir, presque désespéré. Il voulait le toucher encore, tout oublier. Drago en eut un sourire immensément satisfait et se baissa pour prendre son bras et le lever.

— Si tu es sage, tout à l'heure, fit miroiter Drago avant de le prendre par la taille pour le soulever et le mener au lit où il le fit retomber.

Harry grogna, mécontent et frustré. Il se laissa faire et se tourna sur le dos près à enlever la cravate de ses yeux. Mais les mains de Drago l'en empêchèrent.

— Je vais t'attacher si tu tentes des choses aussi stupides, siffla Drago en écartant les doigts.

— Si c'est ce que j'ai envie, sourit Harry en venant enrouler leurs mains ensembles.

— Tu redeviens insolent, dès que tu n'as plus ce que tu veux, grogna Drago en amenant les objets de la commode d'un mouvement de la main.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à être exigeant, murmura Harry en s'allongeant plus confortablement entre les draps doux.

— Les règles, gronda Drago.

Il prit les boules de geisha qu'Harry avait sorties. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de les utiliser mais Harry les avait sorties et il était hors de question qu'Harry continue d'être si impertinent.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Harry sourit encore mais obéit en se cambrant un peu plus, sa main allant même caresser son torse. Drago glissa les petites boules et referma la bouche d'Harry pour qu'il les lubrifie de sa salive. Pendant ce temps, il attrapa les liens en cuir, les passant autour de la tête de lit avant de donner l'ordre suivant.

— Les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Tout ça pour avoir le contrôle total. Harry se permettait trop de choses et ne lui permettait pas de tout dominer réellement. Harry joua un moment avec les boules dans sa bouche, sortant même sa langue, uniquement dans le but d'aguicher un peu plus Drago avant de lui obéir. En sentant les doigts près de lui, il les caressa autant qu'il put. Il voulait Drago, contre lui. Maintenant. Mais le blond prit le temps de nouer les liens autour des poignets, veillant à ce qu'ils ne blessent pas son soumis, laissant assez de mou pour qu'il puisse même se tourner si l'envie prenait à Drago. Puis ses longs doigts descendirent dans une caresse légère et sensuelle le long des bras tendus, ils s'aventurèrent sur les épaules puis sur le visage. L'index traça le contour des lèvres d'Harry, jouant avec le fil des boules qui dépassait, avant de descendre dans le cou puis sur le torse.

Harry se tortilla aussitôt, gémissant sous les caresses. Enfin du contact. Il en était affamé, comme un assoiffé dans le désert. Il avait envie de supplier pour en avoir plus mais il se rappelait des règles. Alors il soupira mais ses jambes finirent par monter autour du bassin de Drago pour l'amener contre lui.

— Si avide, souffla Drago en revenant jouer avec la ficelle. Tu sais où ça va, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te les mettre, maintenant.

Harry gronda et laissa sa langue effleurer un doigt. Oh oui, il ne demandait que ça. Drago tira la ficelle, regardant les boules passer les lèvres alors que son autre main écartait déjà les cuisses d'Harry pour permettre l'accès à l'entrée convoitée. Drago écarta ensuite la fesse d'Harry pour observer l'anneau de chair si serré mais il ne prit pas le temps d'aller le stimuler de ses doigts. À la place, il amena la première boule entre les fesses et son doigt la pressa pour la faire entrer.

La douleur fit grimacer Harry, qui se crispa un peu. Ce n'était pas très gros, juste que cela manquait un peu de préparation. Surement une vague punition qu'Harry accepta en régulant un peu sa respiration. Ses bras tiraient les liens en cuir pour tenter d'arrêter ça mais il fut heureux de se sentir entravé, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Parce que c'était Drago qui le contrôlait, qui lui faisait ce qu'il désirait et c'était parfait comme ça. Drago attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser la seconde de la même manière, appréciant qu'Harry ne laisse pas échapper une seule plainte et quand la troisième fut dedans, il eut un sourire en coin satisfait et revint caresser les cuisses d'Harry pour le féliciter. Harry en avait le souffle court, il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir et ses mains tirèrent un peu plus le lien, aimant la morsure du cuir.

Après de longues respirations, il finit par se reprendre, écoutant celle plus calme de Drago pour se concentrer. Sa jambe vint flatter les côtes. Drago pourtant se déplaça sur le matelas, l'une de ses mains vint jouer avec la ficelle qui dépassait avant de remonter le long du corps avide. Il atteignit la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de sa tête. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les lèvres encore humides avant de lui tourner la tête, ajustant sa position pour que son sexe vienne les toucher.

— Suce-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Et Harry ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, la langue sortie, avant même de se tourner vers lui. Il n'avait presque rien à faire pour trouver l'érection, alors il en profita et le prit aussitôt en bouche. Il retrouva le gout de Drago et l'accueillit avec un gémissement de pure extase. Drago le regarda faire, ses doigts se baladant sur le torse pour le rendre toujours plus sensible mais il ne toucha pas le sexe d'Harry qui semblait pourtant réclamer son attention. Harry finit par s'enrouler presque autour de Drago alors que son bassin bougeait malgré le fait que son esprit soit focalisé sur ce qu'il avait en bouche. Cela lui vidait la tête, son désir n'avait plus d'importance. Seul celui de Drago comptait pour l'instant.

— Tu fais ça bien, félicita Drago dont l'autre main caressait les cheveux bruns.

Harry en fut tellement heureux, qu'il gémit un peu plus, faisant trembler sa gorge. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit sous la sensation et il le félicita en accentuant ses cajoleries, parcourant tout le corps offert. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'un tel traitement. Il se tourna donc autant qu'il put, presque sur le ventre et fut satisfait de sentir sa propre érection contre les draps. Il s'y frotta, alors que ses jambes bougeaient un peu plus, pour que les boules le taquinent aussi de l'intérieur. Oui, tout ça et Drago en lui, il se sentait terriblement bien. Le plaisir le ravageait de toute part et son corps se tendait prêt à accueillir l'orgasme.

— Je t'interdis de finir, Potter, souffla Drago en l'observant se trémousser. Je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi.

Harry grogna cette fois de frustration, tira encore sur les liens de ses poignets pour protester, mais arrêta au moins ses mouvements de bassin. En récompense, Drago glissa sa main entre les cuisses et commença à stimuler l'anneau de chair d'Harry en venant jouer avec la ficelle qui dépassait. Il tirait légèrement, ne faisant pas ressortir les billes mais les agitant assez pour qu'Harry les sente et que ses muscles se détendent.

— Connard, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry avec malgré tout un sourire crispé avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Le mot ne sembla pas plaire à Drago puisqu'il se retira des lèvres avec vivacité et asséna une claque sur les fesses d'Harry, sans aucune douceur.

— Tu m'insultes, gronda Drago.

Harry baissa aussitôt la tête, malgré son gémissement plaintif et satisfait. Il voulait retrouver l'érection, il voulait sentir encore les doigts sur lui mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Alors il courba la nuque, avec un faux air de repenti sur le visage. Parce qu'il aimait ça aussi quand Drago le punissait, faisant bouger les boules en lui de cette manière.

— Je crois que tu mérites une punition, j'ai été trop gentil avec toi, reprit Drago d'une voix glacée en s'écartant.

Harry geignit doucement mais il fut trahi par l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres encore brillantes. Il en avait envie autant qu'il la redoutait. Un savant mélange d'attente et d'anticipation qui le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête. La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment était de ne pas voir Drago pour admirer ses réactions.

— Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Drago en allant se mettre derrière lui. Et écarte les jambes.

Cette fois Harry obéit presque aussitôt. Il dut toutefois s'y reprendre à deux fois tellement il était excité et du fait que, sans rien voir, avec les mains attachées, c'était compliqué pour se relever. Il finit par se placer, ses doigts attrapant les barreaux pour se stabiliser. Il prit deux longues respirations pour calmer les sensations que les boules déclenchaient toujours en lui avant d'écarter les jambes autant qu'il pouvait, la tête basse, le corps tendu dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer.

La main de Drago vint caresser les fesses bombées alors qu'il se trouvait à genou derrière Harry. Il prit le temps d'observer le dos cambré, sa main remonta dans le creux des reins, redescendit sur la fesse droite, s'y arrêta et soudain il y abattit sa paume, à plat, dans un claquement sec qui fit rougir la peau, déclenchant un puissant grognement chez Harry.

—Tu sais pourquoi je te punis n'est-ce pas ?

— Parce que je suis insolent ? réussit-il à chuchoter malgré son souffle haché.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le barreau jusqu'à en avoir mal, alors que la chaleur portée par le coup inondait tout son corps avec délice. Un second choc, au même endroit, s'abattit soudain avant que la paume n'effleure plus doucement la peau rougie. Harry qui avait poussé un petit cri, finit par un puissant gémissement, son corps suivant la main.

— Que vas-tu faire pour que cela n'arrive plus ?

Harry mit de longues secondes à comprendre la question. Se rappelant qu'il devait écouter Drago alors que la main était si tendre soudainement après la morsure du coup. Il haleta, se tortillant un peu plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Tenter de ne pas répondre ?

— Je t'autorise à parler si c'est pour gémir ou supplier, accorda finalement Drago.

Ses doigts continuèrent ses caresses sur la peau rougie et l'une de ses mains s'aventura entre les fesses qu'il écarta, jouant avec la ficelle qui dépassait. Harry grogna un peu plus, il se cambra davantage pour tenter Drago afin qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses.

— S'il te plait, gémit-il alors sans honte.

— Oui, cela va me plaire, souffla Drago.

D'un mouvement du poignet et d'un informulé, il glissa son index à présent enduit d'un gel le long des fesses d'Harry avant de se concentrer autour de la ficelle avec laquelle il jouait. La voix d'Harry était hachée, alors qu'il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas le doigt sur lui.

—Touche-moi, supplia-t-il mettant sa tête dans son bras.

L'attente était la plus grande des tortures pour lui. Il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Juste imaginer ce doigt sur lui. Ce dernier continua sa course, Drago écoutant Harry, son regard scrutant le corps qui se tordait, cette voix qui implorait. Là, Drago contrôlait. Il retrouvait les sensations qu'il avait sur sa vie, sur son empire. Il les retrouvait dans cette chambre. C'était lui qui était au contrôle, au pouvoir. Lentement, il fit passer à son index la première barrière de chair qui l'entoura, alors qu'il allait jouer directement avec les trois boules à l'intérieur.

— Putain, rugit Harry en commençant à bouger le bassin.

Sa tête bascula en arrière lorsque son point de plaisir fut divinement maltraité. Le plaisir prenait toute la place dans son cerveau et il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien.

— Merci, merci, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Encore. Plus.

Drago ajouta un second doigt en reprenant son jeu. Il adorait entendre le soumis supplier. C'était sans doute le moment qu'il préférait. Alors il voulait entendre Potter supplier. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'ordonner, c'était encore meilleur. Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête. Et il sentit son érection bouger, au rythme de son bassin. Il voulait se toucher, il voulait le plaisir, il voulait tout. Que cela continue pour toujours mais aussi l'orgasme qui semblait le narguer depuis un moment.

— Je vais… Je…

Harry se mordit les lèvres, alors que son corps se tendait un peu plus. Juste avec ses doigts. Il n'avait fallu à Drago que ses doigts pour faire jouir Potter. C'était si facile.

— Non, souffla Drago. Retiens-toi.

— Non, grogna Harry. S'il te plait, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

— Tu vas tenir encore un peu.

Il voulait le voir supplier, l'emmener plus proche du bout, plus loin dans le plaisir, là où on désirait la délivrance au point d'en pleurer. Il voulait le sentir trembler.

— Je te déteste, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pourtant il lui obéissait, tentait de repousser le plaisir, de se concentrer sur Drago, de s'oublier soi-même. Juste pour le contenter. Pour lui plaire.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu arriveras à tes fins. N'oublie pas ta place, prévint Drago alors que ses doigts poussaient de nouveau les boules. Ta voix est bien plus belle quand tu supplies.

Et Harry cria un peu plus, ses bras tremblèrent tellement il serra les barreaux.

— Je peux finir ? demanda-t-il encore, incapable de rester calme.

— Encore un peu.

— S'il te plait, implora encore Harry. C'est trop bon. Je ne peux pas tenir.

Drago attendit, un sourire aux lèvres, contemplant le corps tremblant, les mains si serrées qu'elles blanchissaient, les doigts d'Harry trop crispés, ses jambes écartées, ses reins cambrés, son dos arqué. Il était parfait ainsi, avec sa voix suppliante. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin et jouèrent avec les billes quand il lui donna enfin son accord.

— Jouis Potter, vas-y.

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir et libéra tout. Il éjacula dans un cri rauque, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit, vidé de toute force mais au combien heureux et satisfait. Drago retira ses doigts, observant l'anneau de chair qui ne se refermait pas complètement et sa main remonta le long du dos d'Harry, jusqu'à aller saisir ses cheveux qu'il empoigna pour le redresser. Il se colla au dos nu et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, son sexe trouvant sa place entre les deux globes des fesses.

— On est loin d'avoir fini, murmura Drago contre son oreille.

— J'aimerai te voir, pria Harry en se collant autant qu'il pouvait contre lui.

— Tu veux bien des choses, reprocha Drago en mordant l'épaule en guise d'avertissement.

Il ne mordit pas assez fort pour laisser une marque mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour prévenir Harry de ne pas dépasser les bornes. Harry se laissa faire, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Alors il changea d'angle, devant se concentrer pour ça.

— C'est parce que c'est délicieux. Tu es si bon…

— Quel insolent soumis, souffla Drago. Qui ne pense même pas au plaisir de son maître.

— Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Dis-moi et je ferais.

— C'est ce que je fais déjà, fit remarquer le blond dont les lèvres descendirent le long du dos sans vraiment embrasser la peau.

Juste son souffle chaud contre la peau déjà sensible.

— Je vais te prendre, Potter. M'enfoncer en toi et je veux t'entendre supplier, gémir, implorer.

Harry grogna faiblement, incapable de résister à tant d'attractions. Mon dieu, il ne demandait que ça.

— Oui, s'il te plait. Je ferais tout pour ça.

— Je préfère entendre ça, asséna Drago satisfait en venant glisser un doigt en Harry.

— Hm, s'il te plait, plus…

Entendre Harry réclamer le poussa à ajouter son majeur. Puis il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'il réclame, c'était sa voix, tout court. C'était elle depuis le début. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait autorisé à parler, qu'il tolérait autant de mots. Sa voix avait un puissant pouvoir sur lui, assez pour amenuiser son contrôle, sa domination et Drago en frémit. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle. Pas maintenant.

Harry gémit faiblement, les boules toujours en lui. Ses mains se crispèrent encore sur le barreau, alors qu'il roulait des hanches contre lui pour l'attirer à lui.

— Je ferai ce que tu voudras pour t'avoir. Je te donnerai autant de plaisir que tu veux.

Cette voix lui fit retirer ses doigts et il récupéra la ficelle.

— Je vais les enlever, prévint-il avant de tirer la première.

Le corps se contracta et Harry bougea la tête de gauche à droite sans rien dire, trop tendu. Drago les enleva avec lenteur, prenant son temps et il finit par les reposer avant de remettre ses doigts lubrifiés, pour commencer un mouvement lent, étirant les chairs dans lesquelles il voulait plonger.

— Drago, lâcha Harry sans y penser.

Parce qu'il s'imaginait déjà avec l'érection de son dominant à la place. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait que Drago le ravage de tout son être. Cela faillit figer le concerné. Son nom, cette voix. Il fut à deux doigts de perdre son contrôle. Il dut s'obliger à insérer un autre doigt, il eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas simplement s'enfoncer. Harry renversa la tête, pour se tortiller, retrouvant son érection au fur et à mesure qu'il frottait contre les draps. Le plaisir revenait dans ses veines doucement mais surement.

— Je suis prêt, tenta-t-il.

— C'est moi qui décide, Potter, se força à répondre Drago.

— Décide plus vite, rit légèrement Harry avant de gémir un peu plus. Dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle, j'ai eu envie de t'avoir. Que ce soit toi en moi ou le contraire, je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste t'avoir. T'entendre prendre ton plaisir, et je savais que tu me donnerais ce que je voulais. J'avais raison. Tu es délicieux Drago Malefoy. Et je suis prêt à beaucoup pour te satisfaire.

— Dis-moi pourquoi ? souffla Drago tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à le réprimander.

Harry prit une longue respiration pour pouvoir continuer à garder les idées claires.

— Parce que tu es fascinant, que j'aime l'aura que tu dégages, que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, de voir ce que ton visage peut dévoiler comme sentiments. Tu es une très belle créature et c'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi pour ce moment.

Cherchait-il à le rendre fou ? À lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même ? Parce qu'il était si prêt. La tension en lui était prête à éclater. Alors il retira ses doigts et se plaça pour le prendre. Il lui fallait au moins ça, noyer les mots dans le plaisir avant de perdre toute capacité à raisonner. L'une de ses mains se crispa sur l'épaule d'Harry et il le tira vers lui alors que ses hanches allaient à sa rencontre pour le pénétrer lentement.

— Bordel, gronda Harry en se tendant vers lui.

Enfin, il allait l'avoir et c'était aussi bon qu'il l'avait imaginé. Un peu de brulure pour l'écarter mais un plaisir immense, qui faisait tambouriner son cœur en lui. Il aurait voulu se retourner, l'embrasser, le toucher mais il devait se contenter de ses mains, de ses hanches. Et c'était déjà fabuleux. Alors il donna lui-même un grand coup de bassin pour le faire rentrer en lui. Cela faillit tirer un grognement à Drago, lui faisant prendre conscience d'à quel point son contrôle était ténu. Alors pour ne pas le perdre, il s'enfonça d'un coup sec en Harry, jusqu'à la garde. Sa main vint s'emparer des cheveux qu'il s'avoua adorer serrer, pour faire se cambrer Harry et il commença aussitôt à aller et venir.

— C'est ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui !

Harry en cria même, sentant son corps se rompre à cause de la position inconfortable mais il n'avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir depuis si longtemps. Se sentir écarteler de la plus belle des manières.

— Encore, s'il te plait, implora Harry.

Drago fit de nombreux aller et retour, à un rythme de plus en plus rapide avant de ralentir. Il s'enfonça d'un coup sec, au plus profond d'Harry, s'arrêta et tendit la main pour défaire les liens de cuir.

— Tourne toi, ordonna Drago. Sur le dos.

Harry gronda mais obéit presque aussitôt. Une fois ses mains libres, il chercha à toucher Drago, le ramener contre lui, dans un besoin presque viscéral. Il avait besoin de lui, de le toucher, de l'avoir sur lui, contre lui.

— Ne me laisse pas, pria-il plaintivement.

Là, les yeux bandés, Harry se sentait à sa merci, encore plus qu'en étant soumis. Il avait peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il l'abandonne. Cette plainte porta le désir de Drago à son paroxysme et il lui écarta les jambes pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, sans aucune douceur. Parce que Potter était magnifique à cet instant. Les yeux bandés, le corps tremblant sous ses assauts, suppliant pour le sentir en lui. Il fut incapable de garder un rythme calme. Non, il voulait encore entendre cette voix, cette supplique tout en s'enfonçant en lui. Harry réussit à prendre les hanches de Drago alors que ses jambes lui faisaient presque mal à être autant écartées. Mais l'idée d'utiliser le mot d'alerte ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, car c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Drago qui le ravageait et sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Son plaisir montait tellement vite, qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer. Sa main chercha celle de Drago pour l'emmener à son érection pour se caresser.

Drago le fit, sans même commenter, parce Potter lui faisait perdre son contrôle. Alors il accorda le mouvement de sa main à celui de ses reins et continua de s'enfoncer à un rythme inhumain. Puis le plaisir pris le pas. Parce Potter était trop beau. Parce que sa voix était parfaite. Parce qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il se déversa en Harry dans de derniers coups profonds qui lui firent fermer les yeux. Harry le rejoignit dans un cri silencieux, incapable de parler avec la vague de plaisir démentielle qui mit tout son corps sens dessus-dessous. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi puissant qu'il eut du mal à se rappeler de respirer. Il serra donc simplement la main de Drago sur sa hanche sans rien dire cette fois.

Reprendre pied avec la réalité fut compliqué pour le blond. Il eut besoin de longues secondes pour réaliser et lorsqu'il comprit que son contrôle avait éclaté, il dût retenir un soupir. Prenant la main qui tenait sa hanche, il l'écarta pour se retirer doucement d'Harry sans lui faire mal puis il se pencha vers lui. Il hésita mais se sentant redevenu maître de lui-même, il défit la cravate qu'il posa à côté avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns pour les remettre en place.

Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant encore du moment, des restes de son orgasme et de la douceur soudaine qui faisait du bien à son corps maltraité. Il finit enfin par les ouvrir pour les plonger dans ceux orages. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées comme un drogué qui venait de prendre sa dose et c'était à peu près ça de toute manière. Harry n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps et il le devait à Drago Malefoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un faible sourire, venant caresser à son tour son visage rougie par l'effort.

—Tu vois cela aurait été dommage de nous battre…

—Ne redeviens pas insolent aussi vite, souffla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Cela provoqua un rire léger alors que Harry continuait de le caresser.

—Désolé, s'amusa-t-il. C'est un réflexe.

— J'ai remarqué. C'est plus fort que toi.

—Je plaide coupable, avoua Harry en essayant de l'attirer contre lui.

— Je suppose qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, répondit Drago en s'écartant, ramenant le drap sur Harry.

— Non, viens, supplia presque Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

— Je ne suis pas un doudou Potter.

Harry soupira, mécontent et se laissa retomber sur le matelas tandis que Drago s'asseyait contre la tête de lit.

— Tu es épuisant.

— Repose toi.

Harry sourit mais vint passer une main sur le ventre de Drago, jouant avec un fin filet de poils blonds.

— Cela t'a plu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment innocente.

— C'était plutôt surprenant mais délicieux, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Tu penses que… Cela pourrait arriver encore ?

— Tu en redemandes ? s'étonna Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Pas tout de suite, rit légèrement Harry. Mais une autre fois peut-être. À l'occasion, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas le braquer.

— Pourquoi pas, finit par dire Drago. Mais je ne serai sans doute pas aussi permissif.

Cela fit encore rire Harry qui finit par poser sa tête sur son ventre.

— Sinon nous pouvons échanger si cela te dérange que je prenne autant de libertés.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais faire un bon soumis ?

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser autant de libertés… Et peut-être parce que j'en ai envie aussi. Ce n'était qu'une proposition Malefoy, ne te fais pas de soucis. Refaire ça me va aussi parfaitement.

L'idée d'être soumis à cette voix était tentante. Drago savait qu'il en aurait besoin, qu'il avait besoin de lâcher prise. Mais il ignorait si Potter était capable de lui offrir ce qu'il fallait.

— Même si je deviens plus sévère ? finit par ricaner le blond qui retrouvait son contrôle si strict de lui-même.

Harry se tourna vers lui, pour le contempler, avant de venir effleurer sa joue.

— En as-tu seulement envie ? murmura-t-il.

— J'ai l'habitude de tout contrôler, Potter. Cela vaut aussi dans la chambre.

Parce que même en dominant, il n'avait pas gémi, pas grogné. Seul son rythme à la fin n'avait pas été contrôlé. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne s'autorisait plus rien, pas un cheveu de travers depuis qu'il avait repris sa vie en main. Parce que c'était ce contrôle, cet objectif de perfection qui lui avait permis d'arriver là où il était aujourd'hui.

— Et cela ne t'épuise pas ?

Drago s'empêcha de fermer les yeux ou de soupirer, il resta stoïque. Mais c'était ce qu'Ethan lui disait. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il avait eu tellement raison. C'était épuisant, fatiguant et c'était ce qui avait rendu ces scènes de soumissions si nécessaire à Drago.

— Je suppose que cela devient une seconde nature.

Il fallait fuir sans en avoir l'air. Parce que le contrôle de la conversation lui échappait. Bordel, il ne contrôlait rien avec Potter et cela lui fit mal.

— Je dois retourner travailler, je n'avais pas prévu de jouer ce soir, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

— Attends, stoppa Harry en lui prenant le bras. Tu es d'accord pour recommencer alors ? Je ne voulais pas te vexer. On fera comme tu le voudras, les deux me vont de toute façon.

— Je suis d'accord, tu sais où me trouver, répondit Drago en le fixant un moment. Repose-toi avant de redescendre.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Harry en le lâchant pour se caller contre l'oreiller. Je savais que tu étais mignon.

— Je n'ai rien de mignon, contredit Drago en remontant le drap sur lui avant d'aller se rhabiller. Prends ton temps.

— Oh si, Malefoy, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, s'amusa-t-il en le contemplant de tout son soûl, étudiant les formes qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher ni regarder autant qu'il le voulait.

Oh oui, il avait hâte de recommencer.

— Insolent, répéta le blond en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Il revint vers le lit pour récupérer sa cravate et commencer à la nouer. Il ne sortirait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son aspect impeccable.

— La cravate te va bien. Je suis sûr que je pourrais la mettre autre part moi aussi.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Plus bas, s'amusa-t-il en fixant l'entre jambe du blond avec un sourire.

— Potter, tu es vraiment trop insolent pour un soumis, soupira le blond en se détournant, prêt à partir.

— Mais cela te plait n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, cela me donne envie de te punir, rétorqua Drago avant de disparaître derrière la porte sous le rire d'Harry.

* * *

**Un Drago dominant, cela le fait ? **

**Love sur vous :3 **


	2. Chapitre 2

**-Hello vous :3 Ici Shade!**

**-Et Kay, comme toujours :)**

**-Il semblerait que le premier chapitre vous aie bien plût alors on continue avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

**-En espérant que celui-là vous plaise tout autant et vous pouvez remercier Serpenta, notre super bêta qui a tout aussi bien corrigé ce second volet :)**

**-Elle déchire grave :D Alors c'est partit pour ce nouveau chapitre ! On vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**-Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours :)**

**-Love sur vous : 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry et Drago se revirent plusieurs fois mais ils se contentèrent de boire un verre, d'échanger des banalités, s'asticotant plus qu'autre chose, ayant même parfois quelques discussions plus profondes. Puis ils avaient cessé de se croiser par hasard, ils s'étaient vus en dehors, avaient même déjeuné une fois et Harry l'avait emmené dans un fast-food, comme si l'idée l'avait amusé mais Drago avait été aussi irréprochable qu'à son habitude, faisant fi des courantes moqueries d'Harry.

Bien loin de ce qu'il était ce soir-là, dans son bureau.

Il serrait la main sur son verre de whiskey et ne pas le balancer contre un mur lui demandait toute sa volonté. Parce que la rage en lui montait et garder son contrôle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le journal qui trônait sur son bureau puis sur les papiers étalés çà et là. Ce qui en soit était un signe. Ce foutu bureau était toujours aussi impeccable que son propriétaire. Alors Drago s'obligea à poser son verre pour tout ranger, sauvegarder les apparences. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lignes et il eut envie de tout froisser.

En soi, c'était un problème mineur. Rien de grave ou d'alarmant. L'une de ses sociétés avait un peu perdu en bourse suite à un souci d'ordre comptable. Que Drago n'avait pas vu venir, n'avait pas anticipé. Alors que tous les papiers passaient par lui. Il aurait dû le voir. Cela révélait une faille dans sa parfaite petite apparence. Comme ses mains qui tremblaient. Il les fixait comme s'il les découvrait et lâcha les feuilles pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

C'était son image. Sa putain d'image qui allait foutre le camp. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il retrouve sa maîtrise complète et totale de lui-même. Mais il était épuisé, s'avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Cette perfection de chaque instant était éreintante. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Lui devait toujours tout prouver, être parfait parce que chaque accroc pourrait faire renaître une ancienne réputation qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il refusait. Il ne parvenait plus à se reprendre.

Il entendit soudainement quelques coups donnés à la porte.

—Malefoy, j'ai vu de la lumière et, commença Harry en passant la porte avant de se stopper en voyant l'état du bureau. Oula… C'est la guerre ?

Tout le corps de Drago se tendit et il s'obligea à rester calme, commençant à ranger sans se tourner vers Harry. Il devait garder le contrôle et sauvegarder les apparences.

—Tu n'arrives pas au bon moment, dit-il en empilant les papiers.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de rentrer et veilla à bien refermer la porte.

—Je ne pense pas, rit-il avec la même bonne humeur qu'habituellement. Je pense qu'une paire de mains supplémentaires ne sera pas de trop.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je contrôle, Potter.

Cela coupa net Harry qui ramassait des documents. Il fixa un instant la tension de Drago qu'on pouvait voir même de dos et surtout entendre dans le son de voix. Drago était stressé et tendu. Harry avait remarqué quelques signes déjà, c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de l'inviter à manger dehors ce soir mais il semblait avoir atteint un point de rupture qui fit se redresser Harry pour venir se placer devant lui et lui prendre le menton.

— Regarde-moi, dit-il de sa voix de dominant, perçant son regard. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je vais t'aider.

Drago frémit et releva les yeux sans même réfléchir, obéissant sans se poser la question avant de réaliser le contexte et de se dégager.

— C'est bon, souffla-t-il en achevant de tout rassembler. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça.

Mais Harry lui prit tout des mains pour le jeter sur le bureau, avant d'agripper la nuque de Drago avec un air sauvage et un sourire aux lèvres.

— Stop, arrête de faire ça. Pendant un instant, oublie tout. Ne pense plus à rien. Tu es en train de te faire du mal et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Drago se figea presque malgré lui sous la voix autoritaire. La foutue voix de Potter qui lui donnait des ordres et son corps semblait vouloir s'y soumettre sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'extraire de cette influence. Harry le félicita aussitôt d'une caresse sur la nuque, remontant doucement dans les cheveux pour le détendre.

— Bien, tu vas respirer calmement maintenant.

Il était incapable de regarder Potter pourtant son corps répondit aussitôt à l'ordre. Il aurait dû s'extirper de tout ça, reprendre le contrôle mais en fait, il était comme soulagé. Alors il resta là, à respirer paisiblement, immobile devant Potter. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, vérifiant la respiration alors que sa bouche trouvait sa place proche de l'oreille de Drago.

— C'est bien, dit-il avec plus de douceur. Tu es parfait comme ça. Je suis fier de toi.

Drago ferma les yeux, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre. Mais à cet instant, il cessa juste de réfléchir. Harry en fut étonné pendant quelques secondes de le voir céder, presque trop facilement. Il devait vraiment être stressé. Alors Harry ne le fit attendre plus longtemps et ses doigts remontèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de la gorge pour lui faire renverser la tête sur son épaule. Sa bouche vint doucement embrasser le cou tendu avec envie.

— Tu es vraiment magnifique. Mets tes mains sur le bureau.

Les compliments le firent frémir alors qu'il posait les paumes sur le bureau sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment d'un seul coup, il lâchait prise, juste comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, peut-être parce que Potter et sa voix s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans son quotidien, peut-être parce qu'il trouvait les bons mots. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son corps obéissait et se laissait faire et c'était libérateur.

La main d'Harry revint dans la nuque pour faire baisser la tête alors que l'autre venait flatter la hanche, puis sortit la chemise du pantalon.

— Tu as du travail visiblement, alors on va palier au plus pressé, s'amusa-t-il une seconde.

Les doigts s'envolèrent, flattant la ceinture avant de l'ouvrir. L'autre main caressa encore le cou avant de descendre. Harry la remplaça par son nez qu'il frotta lentement contre les cheveux.

— Interdiction d'enlever les mains de ce bureau.

Drago hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux se baissant, se concentrant uniquement sur l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était tellement moins fatiguant de se contenter de suivre les directives.

— Tu sens mes doigts, demanda-t-il en ouvrant la fermeture du pantalon pour le laisser tomber sur les chevilles. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors il faut que je te l'explique pour être sûr ?

Son corps se colla un peu plus contre celui du blond. Une main remonta sur le torse pour l'effleurer alors que l'autre venait glisser le long de l'aine.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Drago à voix basse et hésitante.

— Hm, je vais te raconter alors. Tu vas rester sagement comme ça Drago. Sans bouger, sans rien faire. Pendant que moi je vais continuer à chasser cette tension. Tu dois juste penser à rester dans cette position. Puis à mes mains qui vont bouger par ici…

Les doigts vinrent effleurer un téton qu'il pinça légèrement.

— Puis par ici, continua Harry en glissant l'autre entre les cuisses pour en griffer une.

Le souffle de Drago se raccourcit un peu et il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux en se concentrant sur ses mains. Juste ses mains.

— Oh oui elles pourraient aller n'importe où…

Harry, cependant, préféra venir bouger ses lèvres pour le perturber et laissa sa langue lécher son lobe.

—À moins que ma langue ne préfère venir aussi…

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement et il pinça les lèvres, pour empêcher tout autre son de les franchir. Une réminiscence de son contrôle de lui-même.

— Drago, susurra Harry à son oreille avec un sourire. Ouvre la bouche…

Sa main fit exploser les boutons en haut de la chemise pour venir remonter le long de la gorge puis cajoler les lèvres. Drago obéit mais son corps se crispa un peu, parce que c'était plus difficile pour lui de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne pas laisser échapper les preuves que son contrôle était en miette. Les doigts d'Harry se glissèrent entre ses lèvres pour toucher sa langue avec un gémissement tendre. La main sur la cuisse remonta vers la hanche, puis redescendit vers l'érection sans vraiment la toucher.

— Lèche Drago. Et je veux t'entendre. Fais comprendre à quel point tu aimes ça.

La langue s'empressa d'aller mouiller les doigts, avec application, alors qu'il gémissait à voix très basse, rauque. Puisqu'Harry l'avait ordonné, son corps se frotta à celui d'Harry, avec envie et désir. Harry ne cacha pas son grondement éraillé, alors que ses hanches s'appuyaient contre les fesses bombées. Son autre main s'enroula enfin autour de l'érection humide, et commença un très lent mouvement.

— Réponds Drago. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

— Oui.

C'était si simple. Si facile. Si bon. Si délicieux. Il se détendait enfin et oubliait tout le reste. Harry le récompensa en bougeant plus vite ses doigts de haut en bas, avant de mordiller la peau du cou.

— Si tu savais comment cela m'excite. Tu es si fascinant Drago. Laisse-moi te découvrir jusqu'au bout.

— Oui.

Le murmure rauque de Drago répondit même s'il n'y avait pas de vraie question parce qu'Harry semblait vouloir des réponses. Alors il laissa son corps onduler, la chair de poule répondre à chaque passage de ces doigts, il pencha la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à son cou. Harry joua un moment avec sa langue avant de récupérer sa main pour aussitôt, se diriger vers son postérieur. Voyant que la position ne l'aidait pas, il prit le temps de lui mordre gentiment la gorge, puis passa sa langue pour se faire pardonner.

— Penche-toi plus en avant, ordonna-t-il encore. Je veux tes superbes fesses blanches écartées et tendues. Oh oui, ces magnifiques globes rien que pour moi…

Drago se concentra pour garder ses mains au même endroit, pliant les bras pour se pencher, reculant son bassin en écartant un peu les jambes pour s'offrir totalement. Il plaisait à Potter et il comptait bien continuer, parce que c'était bon. Harry sourit et se décala un peu.

— C'est très bien, Drago. Parfait même.

Il prit la chemise entre ses dents pour la repousser un peu et embrasser la peau. Il descendit comme ça le long du dos, pour finalement s'agenouiller derrière lui. Sa main sur l'érection ne ralentit même pas lorsqu'il mordit un peu plus durement dans la fesse exhibée.

— Tu es incroyablement savoureux, comme ça, offert.

Cela fit sursauter Drago qui pourtant lâcha un gémissement rauque en se cambrant davantage. Chaque compliment, chaque satisfaction d'Harry le comblait presque plus que les caresses elles-mêmes. Le plaisir montait doucement mais sûrement.

— Oh oui, tu as raison, sourit Harry en se frottant contre la peau meurtrie. Pourquoi je me retiens au juste de gouter un aussi bon spectacle…

Harry écarta un peu plus les fesses pour glisser sa langue sur l'entrée, tout en la titillant avec ses doigts. Drago lâcha un gémissement rauque absolument indécent, faisant comprendre à quel point cela lui plaisait, comme Harry le lui avait demandé. Cela déconnecta totalement son esprit, se laissant enfin aller au plaisir et à l'abandon le plus total.

— Continue, somma Harry d'une voix forte, puis recommença à laper l'entrée pour glisser un doigt en lui.

Il n'eut aucune pitié pour le laisser s'habituer ou quoi que ce soit. Son doigt alla directement titiller son point de plaisir, son autre main bougeant toujours sur son membre tendu. Et le même son s'échappa de la bouche de Drago. L'ordre était aussi aphrodisiaque que tout le reste. Il n'osa pas bouger pourtant il avait envie de se tordre sous les vagues de plaisir trop intense qu'Harry envoyait dans son corps, avec sa langue, ses doigts, ses mots. Harry fit rentrer un autre doigt qui suivit aussitôt le même chemin que le premier avant de remonter sur le dos, puis dans le cou. Il le recouvrit de tout son corps, sa main sur l'érection ralentit pour devenir frustrante. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau sous l'oreille.

— C'est bon Drago ? Tu as envie de jouir ? demanda-t-il lentement.

— Oui, avoua le blond sans aucune honte dans un murmure grave.

— Eh bien attends encore un peu. Tu peux te retenir encore, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu es très doué. Tu peux le faire, susurra Harry en bougeant un peu plus ses doigts à l'intérieur.

— Oui, acquiesça Drago dans un gémissement.

— Bien, continue comme ça, félicita Harry d'un baiser.

Harry s'amusa pendant un moment à le faire languir, accélérant le rythme de ses doigts, puis les ralentissant soudain. Son pouce passa sur le gland sensible de l'érection pour le faire réagir toujours plus. Le corps de Drago était tremblant et frémissant, ses lèvres ne cessaient de laisser échapper des gémissements, des grognements indécents, des souffles rauques, devenant presque des lamentations de plaisir. Son bassin allait à la rencontre des doigts avant de retourner dans la main chaude, qui le torturait.

— Drago, fit soudainement Harry avec un sourire. Montre-moi ton plus beau visage en jouissant.

— Je peux jouir ? demanda Drago, pas sûr de comprendre.

— Oh oui. Jouis pour moi.

Il ne fallut qu'une ou deux secondes pour que Drago comprenne l'ordre et son corps obéit aussitôt, se tendant avant de se libérer dans la main d'Harry avec tout un tas de gémissements indécents. Harry l'accompagna de ses mains pour prolonger encore son plaisir. Lorsque Drago sembla se calmer, il vint le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à se redresser et prendre appui sur lui. Il embrassa encore son cou avec douceur, caressant le ventre avec tendresse.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, répondit Drago.

Il se laissa aller, profitant de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, planant un peu. Harry rit à son oreille et continua de le câliner le temps qu'il se reprenne un peu, déposant des baisers sur son cou ou les épaules. Drago en profita quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de réaliser et de se redresser avec un soupir. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Totalement. Autant il en avait eu besoin, autant il ne savait pas comment le récupérer maintenant. Alors sans un mot, sans oser regarder Harry, il s'écarta et se pencha pour remonter son pantalon. Harry en profita pour caresser ses fesses qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, puisque lui était toujours excité. Il savait bien que cela ne serait pas pour cette fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher encore un peu.

— Tu n'as pas à faire la tête, tu sais. Si tu te sens mieux c'est le principal, finit-il par dire.

— Je ne fais pas la tête, rétorqua Drago. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce que c'est ce dont tu semblais avoir besoin, non ? dit calmement Harry en essayant de remonter son érection pour se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Pourquoi tu le prends mal, Malefoy ?

— Parce que j'ignore tout de ce que tu vas faire ou dire maintenant et je ne peux plus reprendre le contrôle.

— Je ne vais rien faire. Je n'espère rien. Je sais comment tu es. Et cela me va, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amusa Harry sans méchanceté en venant lui caresser le bras pour le rassurer. Et je trouve que pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis dans un état moins confortable, ajouta-t-il dans un rire en montrant son entrejambe.

— Oh, me demanderais-tu un … coup de main ? reprit Drago en se tournant enfin vers lui.

— Non. Je ne te demande plus rien, sourit Harry en lui caressant la joue. Tu me regardes enfin, c'est que tu vas mieux. C'est bien, je suis content…

— Content ? Potter, tu es plus dur que mon bureau, comment pourrais-tu être content ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de moi comme tu aurais dû le faire ?

— Ce n'était pas ce dont tu avais besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Et on n'a pas pu en parler avant. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit Malefoy, je voulais juste t'aider.

Drago le fixa un moment avant de soupirer. Il se détourna pour retrouver sa baguette et lancer un sort de nettoyage puis il se rhabilla, réparant sa chemise d'un autre sort. Il avait besoin de reprendre contenance et se vêtir l'aida tandis qu'il invitait Harry à s'asseoir, bien décidé à en parler.

— Tu veux boire un truc ?

— Tu as quelque chose de fort ? grogna Harry en s'asseyant comme il put. C'est que tu es sacrément excitant…

Drago le servit en retrouvant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et lui tendit avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil proche.

— Je ne sais pas si la discussion va t'aider.

— Je devrais réussir à gérer, fanfaronna Harry en buvant aussitôt une gorgée.

— Si tu le dis. Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ou me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ?

— Je me répète mais tu me plais, je t'aime bien, on est compatible sexuellement. Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Si cela te dérange, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est mon complexe de sauveur qui revient.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur, soupira Drago avant de se décider. J'ai besoin d'un dominant.

Harry se pencha vers lui avec une moue impertinente.

— Cela tombe bien, je suis les deux.

— J'ai remarqué. C'est pour ça que je te le dis.

— Tu ne voulais pas avant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Je n'arrive pas à me soumettre comme ça, pour un soir, sans connaitre, révéla Drago. Mon dominant habituel est parti il y a plus de six mois.

— C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi tendu, comprit Harry en hochant la tête. Ceci explique cela. Je suppose aussi que tu ne veux pas forcément que tout le monde sache que tu es un soumis. Mais si je te conviens, on pourrait se voir régulièrement. Et je sais être discret, au contraire de ce que beaucoup semblent penser.

— Personne ne sait, acquiesça Drago. Je prête une grande attention à l'image que je renvoie. Je ne me soumets que dans une chambre.

— Et je t'avoue que c'est encore plus excitant. Mais j'ai l'avantage d'être un switch, si tu veux donner le change, je peux être ton soumis à l'extérieur de la chambre. Cela te permettra de renforcer ta couverture.

— Cela t'irait ? s'étonna Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Pourquoi es-tu surpris ?

— C'est … juste surprenant, répondit le blond en terminant son verre. Je t'avais dit que la discussion ne t'aiderait pas.

Harry avoua que parler de tout cela ne l'aidait absolument pas à calmer son érection, pourtant il s'allongea au fond du siège et écarta les jambes pour montrer la bosse dans son pantalon.

— Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix plus grave en le contemplant. Je dis généralement que je suis dominant, car le switch est souvent mal accueilli et je ne laisse pas n'importe qui me dominer à cause d'une mauvaise expérience. Mais qu'on sache que je sois un soumis ne me pose aucun problème. En plus, je saurai qu'après je pourrai te rendre tout ce que tu me donneras… Et l'idée va clairement faire exploser mon pantalon.

— J'en ai bien l'impression, oui, s'amusa Drago en l'observant faire. D'accord, on va faire un essai.

— Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on a fait ?

— Nous sommes loin d'avoir été au bout, rappela Drago en désignant le pantalon d'Harry.

— Sans blague, grogna-t-il en se tortillant un peu.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et reposa son verre avant de se lever, il vint appuyer ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry, son visage tout proche du sien.

— Puisque nous avons un accord, je propose de sceller ça, souffla Drago alors que l'une de ses mains venait caresser la bosse de son entrejambe.

— Une seconde, arrêta Harry avec un grognement douloureux.

Parfois il se détestait. Il ne demandait que ça mais Drago avait oublié quelque chose.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit tes limites. Ni tes mots de sécurité.

— On n'est pas obligé de peaufiner les détails maintenant. Je peux juste te soulager, Potter. On verra le reste la prochaine fois.

— Tu n'y échapperas pas, assura Harry avec un petit soupire crisper. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé non plus.

— Nous allons fixer un rendez-vous, répondit Drago dont les doigts habiles défaisaient déjà le pantalon pour aller le prendre en main. Discuter à tête reposée de tout ça, poursuivit-il en commençant un mouvement de va et vient. Poser toutes les questions et donner toutes les réponses. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas juste te détendre. Avec ton insolence habituelle, tu vas quand même savourer ce petit moment.

Les doigts serrèrent les accoudoirs fermement, les yeux d'Harry plongèrent dans ceux de Drago, puis glissèrent sur ses lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés encore. Pourtant Harry en avait envie, presque autant que de se glisser en Drago. Mais Malefoy n'avait encore rien dit là-dessus. Alors il se lécha les lèvres, son bassin déjà en feu, incapable de répondre pour l'instant. Il ne prit que la nuque entre les doigts, le souffle court et le plaisir ravageant déjà ses veines.

Drago ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait pas pu contempler ce regard émeraude la première fois mais il en avait envie, il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Et Potter venait de lui donner exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin. Alors il accentua ses mouvements pour augmenter le plaisir.

La main sur la nuque se resserra alors qu'Harry sentait l'orgasme arriver beaucoup trop vite. Et il oublia soudainement toute prudence, toute conscience et attira Drago à ses lèvres. Il les lécha presque trop tendrement avant de jouir puissamment dans la main avec un soulagement visible, tellement il avait été excité longtemps. Drago lui laissa sa bouche en l'accompagnant, n'arrêtant ses mouvements que lorsqu'Harry s'apaisa un peu et il finit par se redresser, légèrement, restant tout près.

— Tout va bien, s'enquit-il après une bonne minute en retirant sa main.

— Ne me pique pas mes répliques, s'amusa Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

Il allait plus que bien. L'idée que, la prochaine fois, il pourrait avoir Drago complètement le faisait encore planer davantage. Oh oui, il allait très bien.

— C'était trop tentant.

— Fais attention, tu vas devenir impertinent aussi, rit Harry en laissant sa main remonter au visage pour le caresser. Merci beaucoup.

— C'était un plaisir. Au moins, maintenant, tu seras concentré.

— Bah voyons, quel dévouement…

— Je suis très méticuleux, répondit Drago en se redressant enfin.

Harry fit de même pour se rhabiller avant de le fixer.

— Je sais. C'est aussi agaçant que mignon…

— Je ne suis pas mignon, grommela Drago en retournant vers son bureau.

— Oui, tu as raison, joue au dur, rit Harry en se levant à son tour. On se voit demain ?

— D'accord. Où ?

— J'ai très envie de te revoir devant un burger…

— Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de discuter des détails de notre accord dans un lieu public ? ironisa Drago.

— Hm, je pensais prendre à emporter et faire ça chez moi, mais si vraiment tu veux aller au restaurant, on peut arranger ça.

— Non, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. À emporter cela me va, mais pas des burgers, soupira Drago.

Harry posa ses mains sur le bureau pour le contempler avec attention.

— Choisis. Ou tu veux. Quand tu veux. Mais demain, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plus grave.

— Demain soir, je rapporterai de quoi manger, chez toi. Écris ton adresse, souffla Drago en poussant un papier vers lui.

Harry le prit aussitôt pour gribouiller quelques lignes.

— À 20 heures, dit-il. Ne sois pas en retard.

— Je ne suis jamais en retard.

— Parfait alors. J'attends ça avec impatience, dit Harry en se détournant vers la porte.

— À demain Potter.

Harry lui fit un simple signe de la main avant de sortir, ravi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry avait fait un petit rangement chez lui pendant une partie de la soirée. Il avait ensuite choisi une belle chemise et avait mis la table, à défaut de faire le repas. Il était à la fois anxieux et impatient. Il voulait que les choses se passent bien mais il avait peur que cela tourne mal aussi. Ce fut donc avec le cœur qui battait la chamade qu'il ouvrit la porte après quelques coups donnés. Drago, aussi impeccable qu'à son habitude dans son costume gris clair, leva les yeux pour l'observer et finit par montrer le sac qu'il avait à la main.

— J'ai pris japonais, informa-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas manger avec des baguettes, dit Harry en le laissant entrer dans son appartement.

C'était un appartement assez commun, avec une belle pièce principale intégrant un coin cuisine et un grand bar qui servait de table, où Harry avait mis le couvert. De l'autre côté, un salon confortable, dans des couleurs chaudes, donnait envie de passer une bonne soirée devant la télé.

— Je vais t'apprendre, répondit Drago en observant les lieux alors qu'il allait poser le sac près des assiettes.

— Bon courage, sourit Harry. Je te sers quelque chose ?

— Tu as un peu de vin ?

— Je dois pouvoir trouver ça.

Harry se mit à fouiller dans ses placards.

— Tu n'as pas l'habitude de recevoir, j'ai l'impression, s'amusa Drago en sortant les boites du sac avant d'ôter sa veste.

Il la plia soigneusement et alla la déposer sur le bord du canapé pour ne pas la froisser.

—Disons que la bière que je bois avec Ron ou alors les repas avec les Weasley ne doivent pas être ce dont tu as envie, rit Harry en trouvant deux bouteilles qu'il sortit presque triomphalement. Je te laisse choisir.

Drago les observa et finit par en sélectionner une avant de s'asseoir.

—Evitons de parler Weasley.

—Je te l'avais dit.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant ouvrir la bouteille pour les servir, de son calme habituel.

—Cela te gêne d'être chez moi ? demanda Harry en ouvrant les boîtes pour regarder ce qu'il y avait.

— Non, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté. Pourquoi ?

—Tu m'as l'air bien songeur. Je me demande à quoi tu peux penser.

—Je ne suis pas songeur, répondit Drago en prenant deux baguettes pour les lui tendre. Tiens, qu'on voit comment tu te débrouilles.

Harry les prit dans une main et tenta de les manier mais elles ne firent que rouler sur la table.

—Je t'avais dit que je n'y arrivais pas, ronchonna Harry.

— Ce sont tes doigts, murmura Drago en lui rendant.

Il guida les doigts de Potter pour qu'il les mette correctement. Harry essaya pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer.

—Je ne peux pas prendre des couverts ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux tristes.

— Tu n'apprendras jamais ainsi mais vas-y.

— Ça va, je vais les garder, grogna Harry en s'y prenant à deux mains.

— Si c'est pour être de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas la peine, se moqua tranquillement Drago.

Harry lui tira la langue mais continua jusqu'à réussir à prendre un maki.

—Ah ! exulta-t-il en le montant à sa bouche.

Mais celui-ci retomba bien avant, roulant sur le plan de travail.

—Mais ce sont de vrais outils de torture !

— Utilise tes doigts.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde pour jeter ses baguettes et manger le maki avec ses doigts avant de les lécher en fixant Drago.

—C'est délicieux, susurra-t-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire et il se permit un sourire fin et un brin moqueur avant d'en manger un à son tour, de façon parfaite.

—Evidemment.

Harry donna encore quelques coups de langues sur ses doigts.

—Comment tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— En toute discrétion, chez toi ou chez moi.

—Oh, j'aurai le droit d'aller chez le grand Malefoy ? gloussa Harry en reprenant un morceau avec ses doigts.

— Tu auras le droit vu que je t'invite.

Harry lui fit un brillant sourire, visiblement heureux.

—D'accord. Tu as ce qu'il faut chez toi ?

— Oui. Tu veux parler des règles ?

—Des règles ? Oui, si tu veux.

— Ce n'était pas le but de cette invitation ?

— C'est pour savoir ce que, toi, tu veux et tes limites surtout.

— C'est ce que j'entendais par règles, Potter, soupira Drago avant de se lancer. Pas d'humiliation, de punitions incluant du sang ou des douleurs trop violentes. En fait, les punitions ne me sont pas nécessaires. J'ai juste besoin de… m'abandonner. D'autorité et d'ordres clairs.

—Aucune punition ? s'étonna un peu Harry. Pas même une fessée ?

— Si tu trouves cela nécessaire, je ne lutte pas, je ne suis pas contre mais ce n'est pas un besoin nécessaire. Il ne m'arrive presque jamais de désobéir.

—Oh, C'est pour ça que tu étais étonné que je résiste autant. Intéressant. Autre chose ?

— Les entraves ne me gênent pas tant que ce n'est pas trop douloureux. Pareil pour les bandeaux ou autres bâillons. C'est à peu près tout.

—Tu cherches donc plus la dominance que la douleur, c'est ça ? Pour laisser le pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre, pour libérer ton esprit.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Drago en reposant ses baguettes.

—Tu veux qu'on reste sur les couleurs pour les mots d'alertes ?

— Oui, c'est plus simple.

—Autre chose ?

— Je ne crois pas, nous avons fait le tour. Tout ceci reste entre nous, on est d'accord ?

Harry se pencha vers lui, venant effleurer du bout des doigts la main fine qui trainait non loin.

—Je dois aussi donner mes règles, Malefoy, rit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

— Je t'écoute, répondit simplement le blond en baissant les yeux vers la main qui le touchait.

—Pendant ces moments-là, je serai monsieur Harry pour toi, susurra-t-il bassement.

— Monsieur Harry, répéta Drago dans un soupir. D'accord.

—Tu as le droit de me regarder et de parler si tu en as envie. À vrai dire, j'adore entendre l'autre même, continua Harry alors que sa main remontait sur le poignet.

Drago releva les yeux pour le fixer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de caresses séductrices ou ce genre de consignes presque trop permissives. Il ne savait plus trop quel Drago il devait être soudain. Celui au contrôle, strict et sévère, ou s'il pouvait laisser la place au Drago soumis qui se laissait enfin aller. Il n'aimait pas trop cet état, préférant savoir.

—D'accord.

Les doigts serrèrent soudainement le poignet fin pour attirer le regard orage dans celui émeraude.

—Je veux également l'exclusivité. Je refuse que mes soumis réguliers aillent avec d'autres dominants, dit-il d'une voix étrangement ferme et douce en même temps.

— Je ne cours pas après les dominants, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai eu qu'un. Je ne parviens pas à donner facilement ma confiance. Tant qu'on se voit régulièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Drago soupira puis finit par reprendre après un court silence.

—Il n'est pas exclu que je prenne un soumis de temps en temps, pour mon image.

— Non, dit tranquillement Harry en reprenant son effleurement. C'était le point suivant. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un switch. Je suis prêt à t'accorder une visite au club pour être entièrement à toi et faire ce que tu souhaites de moi dans les limites que je t'ai données la dernière fois. Je pensais une fois par mois, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Ce n'est pas que j'en ai réellement besoin. C'est juste pour mon image.

—Et alors ? Moi j'aime les deux. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu me prennes encore. Si cela t'aide aussi pour ton image, pourquoi s'en passer ? Je pourrais même essayer d'être un bon petit soumis si tu veux. Mais vraiment essayer, ajouta Harry dans un rire léger.

— D'accord pour l'exclusivité, céda Drago. On se montrera un peu ça devrait suffire.

—Parfait. On peut même faire une scène publique si ce n'est que ça, proposa encore Harry comme si ce n'était rien.

— On verra si l'intérêt est réel.

—Bien, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, non ?

— Oui, acquiesça le blond.

Harry s'enfila un dernier maki avant de se lever pour venir vers Drago, leurs mains toujours jointes entre eux.

—Tu n'as vraiment eu qu'un dom en dehors de moi ? Je me sens un petit peu nerveux, avoua-t-il en faisant remonter le pouce sur le poignet.

— Je n'ai eu qu'Ethan, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire en coin moqueur. Avant lui, je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé d'être un soumis. Pourquoi cette idée te rend nerveux ?

Harry leva doucement la main pour aller la poser sur la joue de Drago et vint caresser sa lèvre.

—Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir, dit Harry avec un sourire doux. Mais on va faire au mieux pour que tu te sentes bien. Je m'y engage.

Harry devait avouer qu'il était triste de ne pas avoir aidé Drago à s'ouvrir aux joies de la soumission mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pourrait lui faire découvrir deux ou trois petites choses.

Drago le fixa longuement, tentant de garder son visage neutre, comme toujours. Sa relation avec Potter serait très différente de celle qu'il avait avec Ethan, il le sentait et il se demanda un instant s'il allait être capable de le gérer. Ce n'était pas son genre de douter mais Drago ne s'était jamais impliqué émotionnellement avec personne. Ses conquêtes d'un soir étaient toujours rapidement parties car il restait froid et parfait même dans l'intimité. Avec Ethan, ça avait été purement sexuel, pour une scène régulière mais jamais plus. Mais Potter, avec sa façon de parler, laissait déjà entendre beaucoup plus qu'Ethan.

—Quand veux-tu commencer ?

Revenir à l'aspect pratique et concret pour s'éviter trop de questions, Drago trouva la stratégie plutôt bonne. Harry tira soudainement le poignet de Drago derrière lui, sans lui faire mal, le visage penché vers lui.

—On a déjà commencé, susurra-t-il près de sa bouche. Et tu le sais, j'en suis sûr.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

—Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec toutes les limites qu'on vient d'évoquer ?

— Si. J'en ai envie depuis l'aperçu que tu m'as donné dans le bureau, avoua le blond sans même tenter de se dégager.

Cela déclencha aussitôt la joie d'Harry qui sentit son ventre se tordre d'envie. L'autre main du brun se posa sur la joue de Drago pour l'effleurer encore. Oh oui, il avait tellement hâte.

—As-tu assez mangé ? demanda tout de même Harry, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres qu'il voulait dévorer.

— Oui.

Le pouce remonta sur les lèvres alors que Harry serrait un peu plus le poignet. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours aussi proche. Il finit par se lécher les lèvres, essayant toujours de ne pas craquer.

— De quoi as-tu envie, Drago ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. À peine plus haut qu'un murmure malgré la fermeté qu'il y avait dedans.

— D'aller dans la chambre, de tes ordres, d'arrêter de devoir réfléchir, de ton plaisir. De t'embrasser, finit par ajouter Drago juste à cause du regard qu'Harry baladait sur lui.

Il semblait en mourir d'envie, littéralement, et Drago voulait lui plaire, le satisfaire. Au dernier mot, Harry prit voracement la bouche devant lui, pour la mordre, la mordiller, tout pour savourer Drago, faire ce qu'il avait envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus dans ce club pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Drago lui abandonna ses lèvres, sa main libre venant se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Les doigts sur le visage se glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds alors qu'Harry ne pouvait retenir un grognement. Drago était aussi bon qu'il l'avait imaginé, si ce n'est plus. S'en séparer fut d'ailleurs difficile. Pourtant il finit par le relâcher complètement.

— Debout ! ordonna-t-il.

Drago s'exécuta aussitôt, se triturant la lèvre de ses dents alors que la voix qui le fascinait retrouvait ses accents autoritaires qui le faisaient frémir. Il pliait déjà, n'avait aucune envie de lutter. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les deux canapés. Il débarrassa rapidement la table basse entre les deux meubles et s'assit sur l'un.

— Monte sur la table. Je veux te voir.

Drago se dirigea vers le meuble et comme Harry n'avait donné aucune consigne précise, il y monta tout habillé, avec ses chaussures, avant de baisser les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait avec un doux sourire.

— Enlève tes chaussures. Fais attention à ne pas tomber.

Drago plia un genou pour se baisser et défaire ses lacets, l'un après l'autre avant d'envoyer ses chaussures au sol et de se remettre debout, le tout sans lâcher Harry du regard. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui mais refusa de le toucher pour l'instant. Il devait se tenir. Drago était là, chez lui, au milieu de son salon où d'habitude il passait ses soirées avec Ron pour boire une bièraubeurre, ou un thé avec Hermione. Où avait lieu aussi les grands repas familiaux. L'idée d'avoir Drago ici, maintenant, l'excitait tellement qu'il sentait déjà son érection douloureuse. Il voulait en profiter autant qu'il pouvait.

— Déshabille-toi. Lentement.

Drago amena ses mains à sa cravate et la desserra en fixant Harry. Il semblait déjà si excité, juste à le voir et cela faisait frémir Drago. Le plaisir de son dominant était encore plus important que le sien. Donc il s'abandonnait à ses ordres sans la moindre difficulté. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il avait voulu alors une fois la cravate au sol, il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un par un, aussi lentement que c'était humainement possible, pour dévoiler la peau pâle de son torse. Lorsque la chemise atterrit au sol, ses mains défirent le pantalon, révélant vite qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous et il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

— Parfait, félicita Harry sans bouger. Tu es magnifique comme ça, en pleine lumière.

Drago frissonna mais resta simplement là, se soumettant à ce regard avide et gourmand, sans la moindre honte.

— Je crois que je pourrais te regarder des heures, ici. Tellement tu es beau… Mais pour l'instant, tu vas m'enlever mon haut.

Drago descendit de la table et vint s'arrêter devant lui, commençant à défaire les boutons, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui révélaient la peau plus bronzée que la sienne. Harry se laissa faire, se reculant même jusqu'au dossier du canapé, pour regarder un peu mieux Drago. Son pied nu se leva doucement pour venir effleurer la cuisse fine, remonter doucement vers l'aine. Malgré le frisson, Drago n'interrompit pas sa tâche et ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois que le vêtement eut glissé des épaules d'Harry.

Le pied finit par arriver sous les bourses de Drago pour les effleurer un peu plus.

— Ouvre mon pantalon. Sans les mains.

Drago se mordillait les lèvres et il finit par se baisser pour s'affairer à cette nouvelle tâche. Défaire le bouton fut compliqué, il dut utiliser ses dents avant de pouvoir saisir la fermeture éclair pour la descendre, tirant un peu dessus pour ne pas pincer la peau d'Harry. Harry non plus n'avait rien mit car il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer pendant cette soirée.

—Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée. Retourne sur la table, assis sur les genoux. Dis-moi comment tu espérais ce repas ?

— De cette façon, répondit Drago une fois installé. Toi, me donnant des ordres, moi, soumis à ton désir.

—C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas été plus loin ? fit Harry en se penchant vers lui pour lui effleurer la jambe encore.

— Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je ne te connais pas assez. Cela me perturbe, avoua Drago en baissant les yeux.

Mais Harry lui fit relever aussitôt pour le regarder en prenant son menton dans ses doigts pour le remonter.

—Est-ce que cela te faire peur ?

— Non. Pas peur. J'ai envie de découvrir plutôt.

Harry glissa encore son pouce sur les lèvres humides, avec un sourire.

—C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un tel soumis, félicita Harry en venant embrasser son cou.

Drago frémit, heureux que ses réponses plaisent à Harry et il se détendit un peu en fermant les yeux, ses lèvres laissant échapper un soupir satisfait sous les baisers. Mais rapidement Harry se redressa pour le regarder avec un air canaille.

—Comment tu as fait autant de temps sans dominant ? demanda-t-il presque tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu te caressais pour essayer de te soulager ?

— Non. Je prenais parfois un soumis mais ça ne me détend pas.

—Alors tu ne te caresses jamais tout seul ? demanda Harry alors que son autre main venait écarter un peu plus les jambes pour admirer l'érection qui commençait à se dresser.

— Non. Jamais.

Harry tenta de masquer sa surprise avant de se pencher vers lui, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des cheveux pour tirer la tête en arrière.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je contrôle mon désir. Comme tout le reste.

Parce qu'il contrôlait chaque aspect de sa vie, de ses relations et aussi de son propre corps. Il maîtrisait parfaitement chacune de ses expressions, de ses réactions pour être parfait et irréprochable à chaque instant. Se caresser serait revenu à céder face à son propre désir, à se laisser contrôler par son corps et ses envies, ce qu'il ne tolérait pas. Harry attendit de croiser encore son regard, de prendre le temps de déposer un baiser presque trop chaste sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite lui ordonner :

— Caresse-toi.

Drago le fixa et mit quelques secondes avant d'amener sa main sur son sexe pour commencer à le caresser comme ordonné. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux émeraudes au moment d'entamer un va et vient très lent, comme s'il avait voulu toucher Harry et non lui. Ses dents vinrent maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure alors que le plaisir commençait à se faire sentir et qu'il adaptait son mouvement pour l'augmenter tranquillement.

Harry le regarda faire un long moment, savourant la vision érotique de le voir là, en train de se faire du bien. Il dût faire un effort conséquent pour ne pas se toucher lui-même. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait craquer, il se leva soudainement, le pantalon toujours ouvert pour faire le tour de la table et l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Quelques fois, une main, un doigt venait effleurer la peau tendue.

— Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? finit-il par demander.

— C'est bon, répondit Drago en levant les yeux vers Harry.

— Juste bon ? susurra-t-il en se plaçant derrière lui.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, sa main venant cajoler les cheveux avec une certaine tendresse. Drago en frémit et ferma les yeux, cherchant à analyser les sensations que cela lui provoquait.

— Non, c'est aussi facile parce que j'ai exactement le mouvement ou le geste qui me fait envie, compléta Drago. Cela rend la chose plus délicieuse. Mais frustrante aussi parce que c'est moins intense que lorsque c'est quelqu'un qui me le fait.

Harry le félicita d'un coup de langue dans le cou, qu'il remonta à l'oreille.

— Bien, très bien. Tu aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse alors ?

— Oui, avoua Drago en penchant la tête pour lui laisser accès à son cou.

— Et bien il va falloir attendre encore, rit Harry alors que ses doigts descendaient le dos. J'ai autre chose à découvrir….

La tête de Drago retomba vers l'avant, se laissant faire alors que son mouvement de main continuait, lui tirant même un soupir satisfait. Les doigts effleuraient chaque partie du corps de Drago. D'abord sa nuque, puis sa colonne, ses côtes, ses hanches, il flatta ses fesses sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, alors que sa bouche restait près de son oreille. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les cuisses frôlant l'érection sans la toucher, avant de repartir dans le dos.

— Imagine que c'est ma main, reprit-il d'une voix plus rauque. Que c'est uniquement ma main qui te caresse. Et accélère un peu. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à être patient…

La paume de Drago obéit aussitôt, lui tirant un nouveau soupir alors que la voix d'Harry le faisait frissonner. Cette dernière avait un pouvoir sur lui, le pire était quand elle se teintait d'une autorité inflexible. Les doigts griffèrent légèrement l'intérieur des cuisses avant de repartir. Harry prit même quelques secondes pour se calmer lui-même et revint dans le cou pour l'embrasser.

— Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça. J'aimerais pouvoir te garder tout le temps comme ça. Nu, en train de prendre ton plaisir, sur la table… Oui, toujours comme ça.

Les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrirent alors que sa respiration devenait plus courte, plus hachée, le mouvement de sa main devenant plus rapide.

— Sache que tu as interdiction de jouir pour l'instant, continua Harry sur le même ton.

Il fit un geste du poignet, pour lubrifier ses doigts par magie et la main s'égara entre les fesses pour aller taquiner légèrement l'entrée. Cela tira un petit son à Drago qui se mordit la lèvre alors que sa main ralentissait un peu, pour être capable de tenir.

— Je n'ai pas dit de ralentir, reprocha aussitôt Harry alors qu'il glissait une phalange en lui.

Drago reprit son rythme avec peine alors que la sensation lui tirait un gémissement discret mais rauque. Il eut du mal à rester immobile. Il aurait voulu s'offrir mais Harry aimait cette position alors il resta là, à se caresser en subissant le plaisir qu'il délivrait avec son doigt. Harry le regarda faire, amusé, et excité à la fois. Il avait envie de voir les limites de Drago. Voir ce qu'il pouvait supporter, alors son doigt alla effleurer presque aussitôt la prostate. Le corps eut un sursaut, un soubresaut alors qu'il émettait encore ce gémissement grave et bas, avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Faire appel à son contrôle était compliqué à ce moment mais il obéissait à l'ordre et malgré le plaisir, il ne jouirait pas. Cela devint vite douloureux de se l'interdire mais il continua à supporter chaque caresse avec une volonté de fer.

— Donne-moi une couleur, glissa Harry à son oreille qu'il léchait.

Il voulait juste s'assurer de ne pas trop pousser Drago. Ce n'était pas le but non plus. Drago n'était pas certain de la couleur qu'il eut envie de dire. Parce que le but, c'était de lâcher prise et là, il était obligé de se contrôler, d'exercer son implacable autorité alors que c'était l'objectif inverse. Pourtant il ressentait du plaisir et de la douleur, à se contenir ainsi.

— Vert, finit-il par dire.

— Tu as hésité…

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de se reculer légèrement.

— Mains derrière la tête, tu n'as plus l'autorisation de toucher pour l'instant, dit-il fermement mais sans méchanceté pour autant.

Drago gémit mais le fit, entrelaçant ses doigts derrière sa tête, les yeux clos, frustré au possible mais docile.

— Maintenant tu vas bouger sur mon doigt pour trouver ton plaisir…

Drago frémit à cette idée mais se mit en mouvement, lentement, son dos se cambrant presque malgré lui alors qu'il allait et venait et il finit par trouver l'angle qui lui tira un gémissement.

— Bien, tu es parfait comme ça, souffla Harry alors que son autre main venait reprendre l'érection et bouger doucement. Tu es le plus beau des soumis, tu le sais ça ? ajouta-t-il en venant lui mordiller le cou. Si docile. Tu aimerais que je te laisse jouir ?

— Oui, avoua Drago sans la moindre honte.

Il ondulait en ayant oublié toute notion de pudeur. Il n'était concentré que sur une idée, ne pas jouir. Mais entre la main et le doigt, le plaisir était si grand, que ça redevenait douloureux. Pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas, lâchant des gémissements plaintifs.

— Oui qui, Drago ? susurra Harry.

— Oui, monsieur Harry, gémit docilement le blond sans hésitation.

Harry en grogna dans son cou et ses deux mains accélérèrent aussitôt. Parce que c'était si bon de l'entendre comme ça, des lèvres de son ennemi de toujours mais aussi de son nouveau soumis, si merveilleux.

— Jouis pour moi, Drago, ordonna-t-il soudainement en se frottant un peu contre lui.

Cela ne prit même pas une seconde pour Drago qui se libéra dans un grondement rauque, continuant de se mouvoir contre le doigt, dans la main, ralentissant après un moment, soudain étrangement détendu, planant. Harry l'accompagna, avant de laisser ses bras l'entourer avec douceur. Il replaça de lui-même les mains fines du blond sur ses cuisses, avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte tendre. Il passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux.

— Tu étais remarquable. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry, souffla Drago.

Le compliment le fit frémir alors qu'il savourait l'étrange douceur. Harry le flatta encore un peu, avant de passer un bras autour de ses hanches, pour le lever et le mettre avec lui sur le canapé. Il massa un peu les jambes pour faire passer la douleur d'avoir été sur la table basse.

— On continue, Drago ? demanda-t-il en revenant sur le visage.

— Oui, acquiesça le blond qui se laissait manipuler.

Harry donna une légère tape sur la cuisse avec un sourire.

— Oui qui ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour faire un geste avec, avant de la ranger.

— Oui, monsieur Harry.

— Tu n'aimes pas comme nom ? demanda Harry en venant se placer au-dessus de lui alors qu'une corde douce arrivait dans sa main.

— Si, monsieur Harry. C'est votre nom.

—Tu es mignon, dit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais tu as intérêt à être toujours honnête. Sur toutes mes questions. C'est très important. Tu comprends ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry.

— Si j'apprends que tu n'es pas sincère, tu auras une punition. Et pas comme tu aimes.

— Je serais honnête, promit Drago.

Cela déclencha aussitôt un sourire ravi chez Harry qui se redressa pour se mettre à côté du canapé.

— À quatre pattes, dit-il amusé.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui alors que son corps encore parcouru du bien-être de l'orgasme se plaçait dans la position désirée. Il relâchait enfin tout son contrôle. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, de penser, il exécutait et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Harry glissa aussitôt ses mains entre les jambes pour enrouler la corde à ses chevilles, attachant ses pieds.

— Mets tes mains sous toi et donne-les-moi entre tes cuisses.

Drago appuya son visage, sa joue, contre le canapé, alors que ses bras se tendaient sous lui et s'étiraient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Harry prit l'autre morceau de corde pour attacher les poignets aussi et les réunir aux pieds sans pour autant trop serrer. Ainsi, Drago restait dans cette position, les fesses en l'air, incapable de bouger, de se relever ou même de se débattre la tête appuyée sur le tissu du canapé. Il était à la merci d'Harry qui caressa aussitôt ses reins avec joie. C'était presque parfait. Harry fit passer un coussin sous le visage fin et vint caresser sa joue.

— Tu es bien comme ça ? Parce que tu vas y rester un moment, demanda-t-il en repoussant les cheveux en arrière pour l'admirer.

— Tout va bien, monsieur Harry, murmura Drago.

Les attaches ne le gênaient pas. Au contraire, ainsi il n'aurait pas à se concentrer sur ça. Son esprit était libre de toute contrainte grâce à celles qui retenaient son corps dans la position voulue. Harry déposa un baiser étrangement chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se relever. Ses doigts effleurèrent les courbes, les savourant, avant de venir poser un autre baiser sur une fesse.

— J'aime beaucoup ta peau, si douce, si tendre. J'en mangerais vraiment bien un morceau, dit-il en mettant les dents dedans sans réellement faire mal.

Drago ferma les yeux en les sentant, complètement abandonné. Il ne songeait plus à rien, il ne pouvait plus qu'encaisser les vagues de sensations, les mots et la voix qui déclenchaient une volupté indicible.

— Hm, je n'aurais pas dit non à une petite fessée, tu es tellement beau comme ça. Mais on verra plus tard. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton truc…

Harry se plaça derrière lui après avoir enlevé son pantalon et frotta son érection toujours douloureuse entre les deux globes. Drago entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer un grondement rauque, incapable de bouger mais subissant avec un plaisir qui grandissait.

— C'est très difficile de te résister, tu sais ça ? Mais je saurai être patient, cela n'en sera que meilleur.

Il se recula un peu, ses doigts se glissèrent entre les cuisses pour s'assurer que Drago était excité. Satisfait, il laissa sa langue se glisser sur une fesse puis vers l'entrée avec un grognement satisfait. Le corps de Drago tressauta et il lâcha un son rauque, à mi-chemin entre plaisir et soulagement, ses muscles se tendant déjà de délice et d'anticipation. Harry s'amusa un long moment à le torturer avant de laisser entrer sa langue dans Drago, pendant que sa main continuait de le caresser. Il voulait l'entendre encore, le sentir perdre pied. Son doigt de l'autre main vint en renfort pour revenir trouver la prostate pendant que sa langue continuait d'en laper le tour. Très vite, le corps de Drago tressauta, de façon régulière, à chaque coup de langue, chaque mouvement de doigt.

Sa bouche laissait passer des sons toujours plus indécents, incapable de se retenir et comme Harry ne le lui avait pas demandé, il se laissa complètement aller. Il déconnecta. Il redevint le Drago soumis, totalement offert, subissant des assauts et des vagues de plaisir qui le ravageaient de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Harry continua son petit manège pendant un long moment avant de se redresser, relâchant complètement Drago, pour l'admirer, le laissant sans contact. Ce dernier poussa un geignement, presque de souffrance de se sentir soudain si seul qu'il en frissonna.

— Là, là, une seconde. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Harry lubrifia encore une fois ses doigts pour les mettre sur son érection et sans lâcher du regard les fesses qu'il allait enfin posséder. Bon dieu, il en avait tellement envie qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir avant même d'entrer. Mais pourtant, il s'avança lentement, pour caresser l'entrée de Drago avec son gland, juste pour le titiller encore. Pour lui donner autant envie que lui. Drago gémit, cambrant le dos comme pour le réclamer et comme il ne venait pas, il gémit.

— S'il te plait.

— S'il te plait, qui ? dit Harry en lui donnant une tape légère sur la fesse.

— S'il te plait, monsieur Harry. Je t'en prie, monsieur Harry, supplia aussitôt Drago sans aucune honte ou pudeur.

Et ce fut si doux à l'oreille d'Harry qu'il s'enfonça aussitôt en lui, d'un coup de reins souple mais pas violent. Et c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il dût prendre de longues secondes pour se calmer. Drago en trembla alors que le plaisir se propageait en lui, lui faisant crisper les pieds et les mains toujours attachés. Toujours entravé, il arqua le dos comme pour se mouvoir contre Harry, l'obliger à bouger mais il ne pouvait que subir alors il fit la seule chose en son pouvoir. Il implora.

— Monsieur Harry. S'il te plaît.

Harry donna aussitôt un autre coup de reins, puis un autre. Cette voix, ce laisser-aller chez Drago le rendait fou, il en voulait encore. Tout comme de cet étau qui semblait vouloir l'avaler. Harry n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir dévastateur depuis longtemps. Drago accueillait chaque coup de rein avec des sons indécents, des tremblements de plaisir extrême. À cet instant-là, il était complètement ailleurs. Comme il en avait eu besoin. Pas de règles trop contraignantes, rien qui ne nécessitait du contrôle ou de la réflexion. Il pouvait juste subir le plaisir, le désir d'Harry. Réfléchir ne servait à rien. Et c'était délicieux, parfait. Alors il l'exprimait, sans se retenir.

Les hanches d'Harry prirent leur propre rythme, pour ravager Drago autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses doigts crispés sur ses hanches, Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, le souffle court, il poussait de profonds râles rauques. Et sentant Drago se resserrer un peu contre lui, il finit par lâcher, un peu difficilement :

— Jouis en disant mon nom, ordonna-t-il avec des coups plus forts.

Drago se mit à le répéter en boucle dès que l'ordre fut prononcé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry avait demandé exactement mais il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Alors il le répéta, d'une voix grave, entrecoupée de geignements de plaisir et il ne tint pas longtemps. Il jouit soudain, en criant encore son nom sous ses coups impitoyables. Harry le suivit presque aussitôt, continuant de bouger pour prolonger leurs orgasmes mais rapidement il finit par s'appuyer sur Drago pour récupérer.

La respiration hachée, Drago mit de longues minutes avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, le corps endolori mais repu, l'esprit tournant au ralenti. Harry mit aussi un long moment à réagir. Il commença par décrisper ses doigts pour masser la peau qu'il avait maltraitée. Avec un gémissement, il se retira de Drago, admira une seconde sa semence couler, avant de se secouer pour le libérer. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser ou deux sur les fesses non loin qui semblaient le narguer, pour ensuite allonger confortablement Drago. Il fit venir une petite bassine d'eau chaude et un linge pour le nettoyer mais préféra déjà commencer par lui caresser le visage.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en massant les poignets rougis.

— Tout va bien, murmura Drago à voix basse en rouvrant les yeux pour l'observer.

— Tu as été spectaculaire, assura Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Repose-toi, je vais te laver un peu…

Le compliment tira un sourire paresseux mais ravi à Drago, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu arborer à un autre moment, s'il avait été au contrôle. Il obéit donc tranquillement et referma les yeux, se laissant faire docilement. Harry prit le gant de toilette, le trempa dans l'eau tiède et commença à nettoyer le ventre de Drago pour effacer les traces de son orgasme. En vérité, Harry était ravi. Même s'il l'avait désiré très fort, il avait aussi été un peu stressé quant à sa capacité à « tenir » quelqu'un comme Drago mais tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Un véritable régal, pour les yeux et les sens.

Le blond se laissait faire, toujours aussi soumis, encore dans sa bulle. Il retardait toujours le plus possible le moment où il devait reprendre conscience, retrouver la réalité et réintégrer son enveloppe si impeccable. Parce que c'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le mieux. Quelqu'un prenant soin de lui après avoir pris un plaisir immense. C'était le moment le plus parfait de sa vie. Mais c'était aussi un moment que le Drago sous contrôle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser alors il ne voulait pas redevenir lui-même pour l'instant. Il voulait rester là, comme ça, à planer un peu dans une bulle cotonneuse ou quelqu'un prenait les décisions pour lui.

Harry savoura l'idée de prendre son temps pour le rendre propre, aimant beaucoup aussi cette partie de prendre soin de son soumis après. Une fois fait, il le recouvrit d'un plaide non loin et revint lui embrasser le front.

—Tu peux te reposer et dormir si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

— Merci, gémit Drago en se laissant aller dans le monde de Morphée.

Harry lui caressa la tête de longues minutes avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Il détendit ses muscles sous le jet d'eau chaude et finit par passer un simple caleçon avant de revenir vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé. Il hésita un instant à le réveiller, ne sachant pas si Drago avait des choses de prévues mais oublia cette idée lorsqu'il contempla son visage apaisé, presque enfantin, libéré de toute tension. Harry pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Alors il prit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps du blond jusqu'à son lit. Il le mit dedans, n'ayant pas de chambre d'ami et le recouvrit de sa couette. Il s'installa à ses côtés, étonné de le voir si paisible. Drago était beau aussi comme ça. Sans son masque, juste lui. Il semblait de plus en plus fascinant pour Harry. Il avait hâte de découvrir toutes les facettes que le blond pouvait cacher derrière son masque. Et si, en plus, il y prenait un immense plaisir cela allait être parfait.

* * *

**Alors cette première vraie séance ? Intense?**

**A dans deux semaines :) Love sur vous ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade! Nous revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre!**

**-Et Kay, comme toujours. On espère que vous êtes en forme.**

**-Nous on est hyper contente de vous sortir un nouveau chapitre corrigé encore et toujours par la superbe Serpenta :D**

**-Elle est au top, magnifique et efficace :)**

**-On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on vous dit à dans 2 semaines ! **

**-Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours.**

**-Love sur vous :3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Drago cligna des yeux à l'aube seulement, émergeant avec peine du brouillard du sommeil et il observa les lieux, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre où il se trouvait. Puis il referma les paupières, se rappelant la soirée de la veille et il s'étira tel un chat, pour éveiller ses muscles délicieusement endoloris. Il se sentait bien, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa routine quotidienne, avec bien plus de facilité maintenant. Un grognement se fit soudainement entendre et une main se fracassa contre le réveil qui chantonnait doucement. Drago se tourna légèrement vers l'autre silhouette, trouvant Harry qui avait encore les yeux clos et il se détourna pour quitter le lit.

— Tu peux rester, grogna Harry en roulant sur le dos. C'est juste que j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin.

— Non, c'est bon, assura Drago d'une voix redevenue neutre. J'ai aussi des choses à faire. Je peux prendre ta douche ?

Il se leva, nullement gêné par sa nudité. Il reprenait peu à peu son contrôle implacable sur lui-même, commençant par ses émotions avant de s'occuper des apparences. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour le contempler.

— Cela dépend, dit-il avec le même sourire impertinent de d'habitude. Je peux venir ?

— Si tu venais, tu serais sans doute incapable d'être sage et tu serais en retard à ton rendez-vous, raisonna un peu froidement Drago qui se mettait en quête de ses vêtements.

— Tant que ce n'est pas toi, cela devrait t'être égal, non ? Tes vêtements sont déjà dans la salle de bain et propres.

— Tu as envie d'être en retard ? interrogea Drago en cherchant la salle de bain.

— Tu étais bien plus conciliant hier, reprocha Harry en montrant une porte dans la chambre.

— Juste le temps d'une scène, Potter, répondit Drago en s'y dirigeant. Je ne suis ni conciliant ni gentil au quotidien.

Cela fit sourire Harry qui finit par s'assoir.

— Ça, je sais bien.

Drago ne répondit pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il mit un bon quart d'heure à laver son corps endolori, savourant les sensations qui le quittaient pour retrouver la raideur propre à son contrôle. Il lui en fallut un autre pour se vêtir et se coiffer. Quand il ressortit, il était aussi impeccable qu'à son habitude et son visage avait retrouvé ses expressions maîtrisées. Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine, toujours en sous-vêtement et lui tendit une tasse de café avec un sourire, assis à l'endroit où ils avaient mangé ensemble.

— Merci, murmura Drago en s'installant en face.

Il but la première gorgée avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

— Alors ? La soirée t'a convenu ? Tu voudras recommencer ?

— Si tu as besoin de poser la question, c'est que je n'ai pas été aussi bon que je le pensais, rit Harry avant de prendre un gâteau dans le paquet devant lui. J'ai adoré. J'ai hâte de recommencer, si je te corresponds.

— C'est pour être sûr, clarifia aussitôt Drago. Être certain qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu me corresponds.

Harry leva un sourcil au ton neutre et finit par poser son menton dans sa main pour le contempler.

— Tu es vraiment fascinant, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Tu switch toi aussi. Mais pour autre chose. C'est assez impressionnant. Limite du dédoublement de personnalité. Et je me dis que la vie que tu t'imposes doit vraiment être épuisante pour toi.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Quand on veut changer de réputation ou d'image, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Surtout quand l'image de base, c'est celle d'un mangemort qui a fui la dernière bataille.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

— Tu as été blanchi.

— Oh oui, par le procès. Mais pas par l'opinion publique. Il y a cinq ans, personne ne serait entré dans un club appartenant à un Malefoy. Tout ce que je faisais échouait à cause de mon nom. Alors je me suis occupé de mon image.

— Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Donc tu pourrais… lâcher du lest, non ?

— Pour que ça revienne ? La moindre erreur pourrait ruiner mon image et rappeler aux gens qui j'étais. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Et pour une raison que Harry ne comprenait pas, cela lui fit du mal, car il avait vu l'autre Drago. Celui derrière ce masque et c'était dommage qu'il le cache aux autres. Mais Harry avait ce privilège de le voir et surement de le revoir durant leur prochaine rencontre. Sa main vint doucement effleurer les cheveux avec un sourire triste.

— Je suis content qu'on ait fini comme ça, avoua-t-il soudainement. Qu'on ait pu dépasser notre passé.

— On est adulte, acquiesça Drago en replaçant les cheveux déplacés d'un geste automatique. Et notre passé est loin, je fais tout pour qu'il le reste.

— N'aie pas l'air si mélodramatique dès le matin, rit Harry en se redressant un peu pour boire une gorgée. Et pour moi tu as toujours ton côté aristo, même attaché, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Content de le savoir, répondit Drago alors qu'un sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

— Tu veux qu'on se revoie quand ?

— La semaine prochaine ?

— Je suis assez libre de mon emploi du temps. Je te laisse choisir le jour. Est-ce que tu as des désirs particuliers pour la prochaine fois ?

— Vendredi soir. Non, je n'ai pas d'envie particulière.

—Aucun fantasme à assouvir monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec complicité.

— Non. Et puis, on se voit aussi pour les fantasmes de monsieur Harry, rétorqua Drago en terminant son café.

Harry grogna aussitôt, sentant l'excitation parcourir immédiatement son corps.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi, grommela-t-il en se massant l'entrejambe.

— Le contrôle, Potter, le contrôle, souffla Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il se leva et alla poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard en coin avant d'aller récupérer sa veste.

— Tu viens chez moi vendredi soir alors ?

— Je peux ? s'étonna Harry.

— Si je t'invite, soupira Drago. Je serai là à 18h, viens à l'heure qui t'arrange.

— Tu as du matériel ?

— J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

— D'accord. C'est moi qui prendrai le repas alors, sourit Harry en se levant à son tour.

— Rien d'épicé, j'ai le palais sensible, informa Drago en lissant sa veste. À vendredi.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. À vendredi alors.

Drago lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit sans rien ajouter.

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui et Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes, fermant les yeux en essayant de se détendre. Il ôta son manteau qu'il suspendit au portemanteau avant de relever la tête, son attention attirée par un son. Potter était déjà là, comprit-il rapidement.

Cela faisait six mois, depuis la première fois qu'Harry l'avait touché, dans ce bureau. Six mois aussi étranges qu'improbables pour Drago. Potter avait été le dominant qu'il lui fallait. Mieux encore qu'Ethan. Et Potter avait fait bien plus que ça. Peu à peu, il s'était insinué dans son quotidien, dans sa vie. Tranquillement, sans accroc et Drago n'avait réalisé qu'il y a peu qu'ils se voyaient bien trop souvent, que leur relation n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient convenu au départ.

Oh, ils avaient toujours des scènes, Harry le soumettait assez régulièrement et il arrivait parfois que Drago inverse, qu'il prenne le dessus. Mais ça ne se résumait plus à ça. Parce qu'ils restaient ensemble la nuit qui suivait. Prenaient ensuite le petit déjeuner ensemble. Et se voyaient le soir suivant, sans le programmer, sans scène. Juste pour diner ensemble, parler de leurs journées respectives, regarder un match de quidditch, mater l'étrange engin que Potter appelait une télévision.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de vivre ensemble, d'avoir une relation ou quoi que ce soit. Les choses s'étaient faites sans un mot. Si bien qu'ils étaient presque tous les soirs ensemble, chez Drago ou chez Harry. Ils faisaient même parfois l'amour sans scène, sans domination. C'était quand il avait réalisé cela que Drago avait commencé à comprendre qu'avec Potter, il ne parvenait pas à tout contrôler. L'impertinent était encore plus insolent et provoquant au quotidien.

La première fois qu'il avait réalisé cela, qu'il avait admis cette perte de contrôle, Drago avait tenté de couper court. Mais le dominant était revenu à la charge, l'avait soumis et Drago ne pouvait pas se passer de ça, avec lui. Harry était intelligent, Drago avait pu s'adapter parce que le contrôle, il ne le perdait que dans leur intimité. Peu à peu, il avait pu lâcher un peu de lest. Juste chez eux. Entre eux. Drago acceptait de perdre un peu de sa distance, avec Potter, parce que le brun était assez malin pour l'y pousser tout en respectant la limite de leurs murs.

Il s'autorisa donc à desserrer sa cravate en rejoignant Harry.

— Bonne journée ? demanda le brun avec un sourire alors qu'il était en train de faire le repas.

— Plutôt oui, très productive. Et la tienne ?

— J'ai aidé les Weasley à faire du jardinage. Donc je suppose que tu dirais ennuyante mais moi j'ai beaucoup ri, dit Harry en venant chercher un baiser.

Drago le lui accorda, nonchalant mais s'attardant un peu trop, y mettant presque de la tendresse avant d'aller se servir un verre.

— Du jardinage, soupira Drago. L'idée vient de toi ou d'un de ces Weasley ?

— Dis pas ça comme ça. Sinon je te prive de repas. C'était un bon moment et Molly avait besoin d'aide.

— Molly, évidemment, s'amusa Drago en buvant une gorgée d'un liquide ambré.

— Chacun ses faiblesses. Tu me sers un verre aussi. Pour mon dur labeur.

— Plutôt pour te féliciter, contredit Drago en lui apportant. Parce que tu as eu la superbe idée de prendre une douche.

Harry grogna en l'attirant contre lui, pour lui mordre gentiment le cou.

— Fais attention toi, j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour te soumettre.

— Peut-être que c'est ce que je recherche, provoqua Drago dont le bras se refermait autour de la taille d'Harry.

— Tu sais qu'il suffit de le demander. Mais c'est trop simple pour Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien trop simple, acquiesça le blond.

Harry roula des yeux mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Une préférence ?

— Plus tard, soupira finalement Drago en revenant l'embrasser. D'abord, nourris-moi, j'ai faim.

— Hm, quel manque de politesse, grogna Harry en venant prendre sa bouche avec autorité. Et la formule magique ?

— Je la remplace par un baiser, tu devrais trouver ça mieux.

— Des fois tu mériterais vraiment une bonne fessée, soupira Harry avant de se retourner vers la casserole. Mets la table alors. Ça t'apprendra.

— Tu es dans un de tes soirs dominants, constata Drago en s'exécutant pourtant. Il te suffit de demander si ça te démange, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

Cela déclencha un rire léger chez Harry qui vint les servir.

— C'est autre chose qui me démange.

— Je vais devoir te gratter ?

— Non, pas gratter, grogna Harry. Mange.

Drago arbora un petit sourire mais s'installa pour entamer son repas, le regard rivé sur Harry.

—Parle-moi plutôt de ta journée, au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs…

— Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt distrayant. Plus que ma journée qui va t'ennuyer.

— Tu vas encore dire que je t'épuise si je ne te laisse pas manger.

— Parce que c'est vrai, rétorqua tranquillement Drago avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas être si désirable.

— C'est comme demander au soleil de ne plus briller, c'est impossible.

— Ta vanité n'a donc aucune limite ? s'amusa malgré tout Harry en mangeant.

— Sans doute pas. Le pire, c'est que ça te convient comme ça.

—J'ai vraiment un côté maso.

— Le pire, c'est que ça me convient comme ça.

— Imagine si on avait découvert ça à Poudlard.

— Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive.

—Cela aurait pu être intéressant. J'aurais adoré te prendre dans la grande salle. Allongé, juste là…

— Des tendances exhibitionnistes ?

—Jusqu'ici non mais il faut croire que j'aime beaucoup trop t'admirer en pleine lumière.

— Parce que je suis beau, c'est normal, argumenta tranquillement Drago.

—Un jour tu ne passeras plus dans les portes, tu le sais ça ?

— Je suis juste réaliste. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir au départ, non ?

— C'est toi qui es venu me parler dans le club.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire amusé. Parce que j'étais surpris de te voir là. J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Drago termina son assiette en baissant les yeux. Oui, il ne regrettait pas d'être allé voir Potter ce soir-là. Parce qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus qu'un dominant, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

— Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours, dit soudainement Harry. On n'a pas pu trop se voir.

Drago haussa un sourcil, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. Il avait eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement mais ils n'avaient jamais rien défini après tout. Pourtant, il s'avoua que les mots lui faisaient étrangement plaisir. Il ignorait comment faisait Harry pour toujours diffuser ce sentiment étrange en lui.

— Je peux prendre ma journée, demain, si tu veux.

Harry joua un instant avec sa nourriture, n'osant pas vraiment relever les yeux.

— Je pensais à partir ce week-end, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de voyage ensemble, ou même des vacances mais Harry avait envie de partir un peu et c'était donc naturellement qu'il avait pensé à partir avec Drago. Il espérait juste que son petit blond ne le prendrait pas mal. Ce dernier le contemplait, comprenant après une seconde ou deux le « avec toi » qui n'était pas dit mais sous-entendu. C'était nouveau. Comme à chaque nouveauté qu'Harry lui présentait, il réfléchit quelques secondes. Harry semblait le faire étape par étape. Il avait commencé par poser une brosse à dent près de la sienne, à ramener quelques vêtements, à lui faire à manger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à proposer de partir un week-end. Sans le brusquer, sans l'obliger, semblant même appréhender sa réponse.

Drago s'avoua qu'il ne luttait plus depuis un moment. Parce qu'il était bien avec Potter. Aussi improbable que ça paraisse. Il appréciait la chose étrange qu'ils avaient construite. Qui lui permettait de rentrer le soir et de lâcher du lest. De trouver quelqu'un qui le prenait comme il était. Ce qu'ils avaient valait bien de laisser de côté un peu de son contrôle si ferme.

— Où ça ? finit-il par demander.

Harry releva un œil, étonné de ne pas avoir une moquerie ou même un scandale.

— Où tu voudras ? dit-il incertain. Je suis sûr que tu es exigeant pour ça aussi de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque soulagé.

— D'accord, je vais organiser ça, conclut Drago en se levant pour débarrasser.

— Non, je peux le faire. Je voulais juste que tu choisisses…

— Tu veux le faire ? répéta Drago. Alors que tu sais que je vais être exigeant ?

— Laisse tomber, grogna Harry en se détournant, vexé. C'était peut-être une connerie.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, soupira Drago en se tournant vers lui.

— Rien, je voulais juste te faire plaisir et passer un moment avec toi, s'agaça Harry en se détournant pour sortir. Mais cela ne sert à rien si tu te prends la tête pour organiser tout ça. Le but était de t'apporter de la joie, pas du travail.

— Potter, soupira Drago pour le retenir.

— Quoi ?

Drago le fixa, retint les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et finit par soupirer.

— Quelque part en montagne, un truc tranquille, murmura-t-il finalement.

— Cela te plairait au moins ? demanda Harry, triste.

— Si je te le dis. Juste toi et moi.

Un brillant sourire traversa Harry alors qu'il revenait vers lui.

— D'accord, je te promets que cela va te plaire, dit-il en venant lui caresser les bras.

— Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, répondit aussitôt Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Pour qui tu me prends !

— Pour toi. Alors épate-moi, s'amusa Drago en venant prendre sa bouche.

Harry gémit contre lui et se colla à lui pour le caresser. Drago l'entoura alors de ses bras, caressant le corps si avide alors qu'il taquinait ses lèvres de sa langue.

— Je suis content que tu aies accepté, avoua-t-il contre sa bouche. Vraiment.

— Tu vas trouver un moyen de me remercier alors, taquina Drago en venant cajoler sa nuque.

— Tout ce que tu veux, assura-t-il en venant le coincer contre le plan de travail.

Aussitôt son visage se glissa dans le cou pour commencer à le mordiller, bien trop excité à l'idée de partir en vacances avec lui. La main de Drago vint se perdre dans la tignasse brune, ses doigts s'enroulant aux mèches alors qu'il fermait les yeux, encaissant les frissons qui accompagnaient les attentions de Potter. Son corps réagissait si facilement aux lèvres, à la voix, aux mains de Potter que le blond s'était souvent demandé s'il avait un pouvoir magique supplémentaire.

— Que dirais-tu si je t'offre un très bel orgasme ? continua Harry en venant caresser le ventre plat sous la chemise qu'il ouvrait de l'autre main.

— Que c'est une belle façon de dire merci, la meilleure sans doute, souffla le blond en fermant les yeux.

— Alors tu vas appuyer tes deux mains sur ce plan de travail, gronda Harry en commençant déjà à ouvrir le pantalon.

Drago eut du mal à le lâcher mais finit par poser ses paumes derrière lui, agrippant le bord du plan de travail, y crispant les doigts alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour fixer Harry qui fit glisser la chemise sur ses épaules sans pour autant l'enlever complètement.

— Tu vas aimer ça. Cette sortie à deux, assura Harry en se mettant à genoux pour lécher le nombril.

— Tu as l'air déjà convaincu alors que tu n'as rien organisé, murmura Drago dont la respiration se hachait un peu.

— Parce que j'arrive toujours mieux dans l'urgence et l'improvisation, rit Harry en descendant sur la hanche. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

— Oui, j'ai presque hâte de voir ce que tu vas me préparer en si peu de temps.

— Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Maintenant tu ne penses plus à ce qui pourrait t'arriver mais à ce que je vais te faire ici. Tout de suite dans cette cuisine…

Les doigts du brun firent descendre le bas de Drago, pour laisser sa langue se glisser sur la cuisse. Drago le fixait d'un regard sombre, cessant d'aligner des pensées cohérentes pour observer la langue qui parcourait sa peau. Harry prit son temps pour remonter vers l'érection mais préféra commencer par un coup de langue sur les bourses, pour le taquiner un peu plus. Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sur le bois et il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

— Harry, souffla-t-il finalement, incapable de détacher son regard de lui.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Harry en continuant son petit manège.

— S'il te plaît, murmura Drago en empêchant son bassin de bouger.

— S'il te plait quoi ? rit Harry en venant frôler les boucles blondes de son nez.

— Prends-moi dans ta bouche.

— Juste parce que tu le mérites ce soir, dit Harry avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur pour finir par le glisser entre ses lèvres.

— Harry, gémit aussitôt Drago.

La bouche de Potter était magique. C'était chaque fois le même déferlement de sensations. Il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher mais il tint bon alors qu'il observait son sexe entre ces lèvres qu'il adorait. Harry en grogna, juste pour faire vibrer sa gorge, puis sa langue prit le temps d'en faire le tour, avant qu'il ne bouge d'avant en arrière, cherchant uniquement donner le plus de plaisir possible. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les cuisses, puis une allèrent taquiner l'entrée sans rentrer.

Les cuisses de Drago s'écartèrent sans qu'il n'y pense pour lui laisser l'accès, incapable de détacher son regard de son amant. Harry sourit, le relâcha quelques secondes, pour humidifier ses doigts, avant de le reprendre avec envie. Son doigt finit par se glisser doucement en lui, tandis qu'il l'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa bouche. Cela tira un grondement à Drago alors que son bassin marquait un léger mouvement, pour aller plus loin dans la bouche et pour s'empaler sur le doigt avec envie.

Harry se laissa faire, avant de l'encourager à bouger de sa main libre, alors que son doigt en lui se contentait d'être juste là. Il voulait que Drago prenne son plaisir. Se serve de lui. Drago augmenta un peu ses coups de rein, adapta sa position et soudain, le doigt rencontra son point de plaisir, lui tirant un gémissement rauque. Il tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas blesser Harry mais cette bouche était délicieuse et lui faisait perdre pied. Harry serra sa fesse pour le rassurer, alors qu'il détendait un peu plus sa mâchoire pour le prendre toujours plus. Il gémit même pour l'encourager. Cela perdit Drago qui oublia tout contrôle. Sa main droite se détacha du plan de travail pour se glisser dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il observa ses doigts pâles qui se mêlaient aux mèches si sombres avant de revenir à ces lèvres qui l'avalaient. Même la vision lui procurait un plaisir extrême. Entre ça, son doigt et sa langue, Drago ne tarda pas à perdre pied, faisant des mouvements plus profonds avant de jouir dans la gorge d'Harry avec un son indécent.

Harry l'accompagna dans sa jouissance, ravi, avant de finalement le libérer de ses lèvres, de ses mains pour remonter sur son ventre, puis de l'enlacer avec joie.

— C'était suffisant ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

— C'était un très bel orgasme, comme tu l'as dit, répondit Drago, le souffle court en enlaçant son brun.

— Bien, rit Harry en s'enroulant autour de lui.

— Cela nous promet un beau week-end si tu es aussi performant, murmura le blond en caressant son dos, sa nuque.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça aussi alors, s'amusa Harry, nullement gêné.

Drago laissa échapper un sourire avant de se redresser, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de vouloir se rhabiller mais Harry le retint d'une main sur son bras.

— C'est vraiment utile ?

— Tu veux que je me balade nu pour le reste de notre soirée ?

— Hé bien pourquoi pas, dit Harry en faisant des cercles du bout des doigts sur la hanche. Ou on pourrait aller prendre une douche déjà, non ?

— Va pour la douche.

Harry l'embrassa presque voracement avant d'aider Drago à enlever le reste de ses vêtements un peu durement à cause de l'empressement. Drago sourit sous les baisers et commença à le dévêtir avec plus de modération, caressant la peau qu'il dévoilait tranquillement. Les vêtements furent abandonnés au milieu de la cuisine sans aucun remord, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la salle de bain, avec quelques difficultés car Harry refusait de lâcher la bouche de Drago. Ce dernier actionna rapidement l'eau de la grande baignoire alors qu'il continuait de caresser le corps d'Harry, effleurant chaque portion de peau de ses doigts fins pour l'enflammer encore plus.

— Tu as vraiment décidé de me torturer ce soir, grogna Harry en montant déjà dans la baignoire pour attirer Drago à lui.

— Tu en as envie.

— Il n'y a pas que ça dont j'ai envie…

Harry se colla contre lui pour frotter son érection contre lui.

— Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie.

— Je veux que tu me prennes, cela fait longtemps, gémit Harry. S'il te plait.

— Je crois que je vais me faire un plaisir de te satisfaire.

—Merci…

Ce n'était plus qu'un soupir de soulagement tellement Harry le voulait. Drago, lui, arbora un sourire malicieux, bien décidé à faire durer les choses. Ils s'installèrent dans la baignoire et le blond l'attira à lui en continuant de le caresser de façon bien trop légère pour le satisfaire.

—T'es vraiment horrible, grogna Harry en lui mordant le cou. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? ajouta-t-il avec un ton plaintif.

— Parce que je le peux, que j'en ai envie, que ce sera encore meilleur pour toi, récita Drago en commençant à le laver dans des caresses sensuelles.

—Je te déteste, gronda-t-il en venant lui prendre la bouche avec plus de fermeté.

Harry voulait le décider et commença à prendre l'érection de Drago pour le pousser à agir. Le blond eut un sourire, son corps se tendant vers Harry mais il continua à s'atteler à sa tâche, passant aux cheveux.

— Je crois que c'est un vilain mensonge et que tu diras tout autre chose, murmura Drago au creux de son oreille. Quand nous serons dans notre lit, que je serai en toi, à aller et venir tout en te caressant.

— Je ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit au lit, supplia Harry en le plaquant au fond de la baignoire. Tout de suite.

— Tu es trop impatient, tu ne sais pas savourer, grommela Drago en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou.

— J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Harry en monta sur lui. Son bassin commença aussitôt à se frotter contre celui du blond pour chercher une délivrance quelconque, tellement il en avait envie. Drago soupira et empoigna son érection, commençant à le caresser en prenant ses lèvres avec passion. Harry gémit aussitôt, devenant presque plus malléable, satisfait d'être enfin touché. Il roula des hanches, suçotant la lèvre inférieure. Drago continua, bien décidé à soulager Harry avant de mettre en œuvre ses propres projets. Sa main accéléra un peu alors que sa bouche quittait celle d'Harry pour aller se promener dans son cou.

— Non, grogna Harry sans pour autant l'arrêter. Je te veux en moi. S'il te plait.

— Tu m'auras. Je vais te prendre, Harry. Mais j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, de savourer chaque seconde.

Harry gémit et finit par se cacher dans le cou du blond sans l'empêcher de lui faire plaisir. Il voulait Drago si fort mais il ferait comme Drago le voulait car il savait qu'il aurait ce qu'il souhaitait plus tard. Alors il se cambra un peu plus vers lui. Drago sourit en continuant ses caresses, satisfait de le voir abandonner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui donner du plaisir, le combler, le satisfaire. Alors il amplifia ses mouvements tout en continuant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Harry sentit l'orgasme lui serrer le ventre, puis les orteils avant de jouir puissamment dans un cri étouffé. Il se laissa aller ensuite contre Drago, le souffle court, incapable de se tenir pour l'instant.

Drago l'amena contre lui, l'installant sur ses cuisses, caressant sa peau sensible et embrassa son visage avec douceur. Harry ne bougea pas, heureux.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il soudainement.

— À ce point ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre, avoua Harry toujours sous l'effet de son orgasme.

— Tu as cru que j'allais me fâcher parce que je te manquais ?

— Je n'en sais rien, Drago, je marche toujours sur des œufs de dragon avec toi.

— Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu t'empêchais de me dire des choses.

Cela fit rire Harry qui finit par venir l'embrasser.

— C'est vrai pour certaines choses mais pas pour toutes, avoua-t-il. Maintenant tu vas me donner ce que je veux ?

— Est-ce que tu vas vouloir discuter des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire ?

Harry se redressa pour le fixer, les yeux étrangement neutres pour lui. Bien trop neutres pour ne rien cacher.

— Pourquoi ? Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?

— Oui mais pas ce soir, souffla Drago en venant reprendre ses lèvres. Je vais d'abord te donner ce que tu veux.

— Enfin, gémit Harry en l'embrassant furieusement. Il était temps !

Drago eut un sourire sous le baiser et finit par le pousser à se lever, reprenant des caresses sensuelles. Harry se leva un peu difficilement avant d'attirer Drago aussi pour sortir. Il lécha aussitôt l'eau qui descendait des cheveux blonds et le tira hors de la salle de bain sans même se sécher. Drago eut un petit rire face à l'impatience du brun mais suivit, jusqu'à l'allonger sur le lit. Une fois Harry couché sur le dos, il eut une expression satisfaite et commença à explorer son corps de ses lèvres, récoltant chaque goutte d'eau avec sa langue, mêlant douceur et sensualité. Souvent, il répondait à l'impatience d'Harry avec la même ardeur mais ce soir il voulait prendre son temps, pour le découvrir, le faire gémir, le sentir se tordre, lui faire murmurer son nom.

Après son orgasme, Harry était moins pressant. Il voulait vraiment passer un moment à deux. Ensemble, comme un couple. Il voulait sentir l'attachement de Drago sur lui. La bouche du blond continua à récolter les gouttelettes, vadrouillant sur la peau avec sensualité, l'une de ses mains caressant cuisses et hanches avec la même langueur.

—Drago, geignit doucement Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux encore humides du blond.

Harry écarta aussitôt ses jambes pour lui laisser plus de place alors qu'il avait le cœur qui s'emballait toujours. Il enroula ses cuisses autour de la taille pour se serrer toujours plus contre le corps qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Drago colla son bassin à celui d'Harry mais finit par lui dénouer les jambes pour que sa main glisse enfin entre les cuisses.

— Oui, s'il te plait…

Drago eut un sourire et son doigt s'aventura bien rapidement entre les fesses d'Harry pour le caresser, l'effleurer, alors que ses lèvres atteignaient son sexe pour le lécher et le prendre en bouche, toujours aussi lentement.

— Ta bouche est tellement divine, assura Harry en se cambrant, le dos courbé.

Sa respiration était hachée, incapable de se calmer. Il bougea son bassin doucement mais surement. À ces mots, la bouche de Drago quitta son érection pour descendre encore. Ses mains se glissèrent sous les cuisses pour les lever et les écarter alors qu'il continuait sa route là où son doigt s'était aventuré. Puis, sa langue parvint à son entrée et commença à la taquiner.

— Bordel ! Je te déteste autant que je t'adore, s'écria Harry alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le drap. Ah, c'est tellement bon !

À l'entente de ces mots, sa langue s'insinua en lui et il chercha à le faire crier encore plus, son doigt venant se joindre à la langue pour le pénétrer, l'étirer, le préparer. Harry roula la tête, profitant du plaisir qui ravageait son corps pendant de longues minutes avant de craquer et d'attraper les cheveux blonds trop violement.

— Viens, j'en peux plus, pas encore comme ça ! Prends-moi ! hurla-t-il presque.

— Tu es vraiment trop impatient, s'amusa Drago en se redressant, remontant pour prendre sa bouche.

Son sexe lui se frottait déjà contre l'entrée d'Harry, sans forcer, comme s'il le torturait encore un peu. Mais lui aussi ne rêvait que de s'enfoncer, de prendre son brun alors il guida son érection et commença à le pénétrer en l'embrassant avec une sensualité lente mais affamée. Harry en oublia toute retenue et l'attira d'un coup en lui, presque trop durement avec ses jambes et il en gémit. Tant pis pour la légère douleur qui ne faisait qu'aider à son soulagement de le sentir en lui. Enfin, Drago, était là, en lui et il ne bougea même plus, pour le savourer, jouant juste avec sa langue. C'était si bon de se sentir écarté comme ça.

Drago resta un peu immobile, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence mais il finit par quitter sa bouche. Juste pour le plaisir de le fixer, de contempler son visage alors qu'il amorçait les premiers mouvements en Harry qui se cambra aussitôt. Son visage montrait son plaisir mais aussi son apaisement de le sentir enfin en lui. C'était presque une délivrance, si délicieuse en plus.

— Encore, demanda Harry lui touchant le visage.

— Regarde-moi, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il continuait d'aller et venir, le souffle déjà haché tellement c'était bon. Harry était exquis, c'était juste parfait de pouvoir le prendre comme ça, de le posséder, de lui faire l'amour comme il en avait envie, de l'entendre réclamer, de l'écouter alors qu'il le voulait et de le contempler alors qu'il arborait cette expression de pure extase.

Harry plongea aussitôt son regard émeraude dans le sien, se cambrant un peu plus.

— Fais-moi sentir que c'est toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement ferme alors qu'il avait le souffle haché.

Drago se redressa un peu, pour mieux le contempler et pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il accentua alors ses coups de rein, les rendant plus profonds, pour décupler le plaisir alors que l'une de ses mains s'enroulait autour de l'érection d'Harry pour le caresser au même rythme.

— Ah Drago ! Plus fort, s'écria Harry, incapable de rester calme.

Ses mains allèrent griffer légèrement le torse de Drago, n'arrivant pas à s'accrocher, tant les vagues de plaisir étaient fortes. Il se sentait si haut déjà, le plaisir allait trop vite. Mais Drago le regardait lui, le touchait et il avait déjà envie de jouir.

Harry était magnifique. Tellement que Drago lui offrit ce qu'il voulait sans attendre, le prenant comme il le voulait. Harry perdit la tête en à peine quelques minutes, il essaya de repousser l'échéance mais Drago le connaissait trop bien. Il jouit dans un cri étouffé, se répandant dans la main de Drago et sur son ventre sans même en avoir conscience. Parce que Drago continuait de le fixer, de bouger en lui et c'était leur moment.

Drago le regarda jouir, incapable de s'arrêter, il l'accompagna dans sa descente et finit par lâcher son sexe pour tenir les hanches d'Harry et donner encore quelques coups, plus secs, avant de venir à son tour et de se déverser en lui avec un grognement rauque. Aussitôt, il se baissa pour venir prendre ses lèvres, comme un affamé. Harry l'accueillit, mordant ses lèvres avec la même passion, puis se calma pour transformer le moment en tendresse. Ses mains caressèrent les cheveux, alors qu'il embrassait tout le visage.

—Tu vois quand tu veux, finit-il par murmurer, amusé mais épuisé.

— Je t'avais dit que je te prendrais, c'est juste que je ne vais pas assez vite à ton goût, répondit tranquillement Drago, calé contre lui.

— Tu aimes te faire désirer…

— J'aime que tu me désires, révéla Drago.

Harry lui sourit, ému, en collant leur front ensemble.

— Je ne fais pas que ça….

— Vraiment ? Quoi d'autre ?

Il avait hésité intérieurement à poser la question. Parce que pour Drago, Harry était devenu plus que le dominant dont il avait eu besoin au départ et il n'était pas certain de bien s'en tirer si le brun décidait de simplement cesser de venir. Leur accord tacite n'avait pas de durée après tout, ils n'avaient rien défini. Mais le blond laissait les choses ainsi, il ne voulait pas provoquer de catastrophes en abordant un sujet qu'il ne contrôlait pas, les relations étant une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne s'était jamais permis de s'attacher parce que la tendresse où l'amour impliquaient une perte de contrôle qu'il ne tolérait pas. Ce qui faisait aujourd'hui de lui quelqu'un d'assez peu doué dès qu'on sortait du contexte où il pouvait donner des ordres. Mais poser cette question semblait amener au genre de discussions qu'il évitait, une discussion où assurément, il ne contrôlerait rien du tout. Harry sourit et finit par se laisser aller dans le lit pour fermer les yeux.

— Je te regarde aussi. Je t'admire souvent et je savoure ta présence tout le temps.

Les mots coulaient comme du miel en Drago qui contint un frisson, alors qu'il continuait d'observer Harry. Harry et sa voix qui, peu importait le contexte, l'hypnotisait toujours. Il finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser presque tendrement. Ça, Drago pouvait l'entendre. Il se réjouissait qu'Harry le dise. Parce qu'ainsi, Harry restait près de lui et c'était parfait.

— J'aime ça aussi, finit-il par avouer avec un sourire en coin. On va faire en sorte que tout ça dure.

Harry vint effleurer son visage, faiblement, engourdi par la fatigue, avant de se coller à lui.

— Parfait alors.

— Allez viens, souffla Drago en le poussant à se remettre dans le bon sens du lit. Il est temps pour toi de dormir.

— Je ne veux pas bouger, grogna Harry sans même faire un effort.

Drago eut un sourire un peu moqueur, atténué par une tendresse dont il ne se rendit même pas compte et vint simplement tirer le drap pour l'en recouvrir après s'être déporté sur le côté.

— Tu restes, hein ? demanda Harry en lui attrapant le bras pour se serrer contre.

— Je reste, répondit Drago en s'allongeant contre lui.

— Et pour les vacances aussi ?

— J'irai où tu m'emmèneras.

Harry sourit plus franchement et l'embrassa à l'aveuglette.

— Bonne nuit.

— Repose toi, répondit Drago en s'assurant qu'il était bien couvert.

Harry ne chercha pas plus longtemps et se laissa aller dans ses bras et tomba de sommeil. Drago le contempla longuement, laissant glisser son masque dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Potter était parfaitement à sa place ici. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre mais Drago voulait faire en sorte qu'il y reste. Il en prenait peu à peu conscience, au fil des mois qui passaient. Potter était sa bouffée d'oxygène, plus efficace encore que les simples scènes de soumission. Parce que grâce à lui, quand il passait la porte de son appartement, il pouvait être un peu plus lui-même et un peu moins cette image trop parfaite qu'il s'obligeait à renvoyer aux autres. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ça.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car quelques jours plus tard, il avait fait lui-même leurs valises pour les faire apparaitre au milieu de nulle part, dans un paysage presque entièrement blanc.

— Surprise, dit Harry en levant les bras.

Drago haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire avant de sourire. Il était presque ridicule son Potter, de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, à lever les bras mais Drago fut juste attendri alors qu'il se détournait pour contempler les environs. C'était isolé, recouvert de neige, de la poudreuse toute fraîche et tout semblait désert à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'y avait que des pics montagneux et le ciel à perte de vue. Alors le regard argent de Drago revint vers Harry et il hocha la tête.

— Ça a l'air bien, finit-il par murmurer.

— Il y a un chalet juste derrière le bois. C'était pour te montrer les lieux, dit Harry comme un secret. Cela te plait pour l'instant ?

— L'endroit à l'air très beau, acquiesça Drago.

Harry vint aussitôt prendre sa bouche, délicatement. Les mains de Drago se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il y répondait, sa langue venant cajoler les lèvres tendres tandis que ses doigts caressaient la peau.

— Hm, attend, attend, se recula Harry avec un sourire. Allons au chalet.

Il les fit transplaner de nouveau pour arriver devant un chalet en bois assez grand, avec de nombreuses baies vitrées et même une terrasse. Harry regarda presque anxieusement Drago.

— On sera tout seul…

— Tu appréhendes de te retrouver seul avec moi ? demanda Drago avec un ton un peu moqueur alors qu'il l'entraînait à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Non, je veux juste que cela te plaise.

— Non ? Tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul avec moi ? s'enquit Drago en ouvrant la porte pour contempler la pièce.

— Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ronchonna Harry en le suivant tranquillement.

— Ça a l'air douillet, dit finalement Drago pour le rassurer. Ça te correspond bien.

— Mais toi ?

— Cela me convient, rassura Drago en l'attirant à lui pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Harry soupira de soulagement et finit par lécher fougueusement la bouche fine de Drago pour lui faire sentir sa joie. Il avait eu du mal à se décider, voulant vraiment que ces quelques jours soient magiques pour tous les deux.

— Il y a un jacuzzi sur la terrasse, indiqua Harry avec un sourire.

— C'est encore mieux, assura Drago en remontant sa main le long du dos d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.

Harry sourit et l'enlaça.

— Tu veux tester le canapé tout de suite, avant de visiter la chambre ? demanda Harry en lui léchant une lèvre avec sensualité.

— Tu fais des propositions délectables, souffla Drago dont les doigts se glissèrent sous le pull d'Harry pour toucher la peau.

— Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, dit Harry en l'attirant au centre de la pièce.

Il prit le temps de jeter un coup de baguette à la cheminée devant le canapé pour faire un feu, avant de jeter Drago dans la banquette.

— Tu es entièrement à moi, dit Harry avant de venir se mettre sur les cuisses de Drago. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça….

— Tu m'as déjà eu entièrement à toi, s'amusa Drago en le fixant.

— Pas autant de jours et pas sans interruption comme ça. Il y a toujours le travail, ou quelque chose.

— Je vois, s'amusa Drago en caressant ses hanches. D'où le week-end.

— Oui, sourit Harry en venant encadrer son visage. Et je suis fier de t'avoir capturé, ajouta-t-il dans un rire léger.

Drago le contemplait, satisfait de son rire et de son expression. Potter semblait vraiment ravi d'être là avec lui alors Drago vint simplement l'embrasser en réponse. Il ne prenait jamais de vacances mais l'idée de ces quelques jours avec Harry le détendait. Juste eux, où il pourrait se laisser un peu aller. Harry se colla contre lui, jouant un moment délicatement avec sa langue, profitant de l'instant. C'était si délicieux, il avait enfin réussi. Drago ne tarda pas à glisser ses mains sous le pull, le faisant remonter pour accéder au ventre.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas visiter avant ? demanda Harry alors qu'il enlevait le manteau de Drago.

— On est là pour plusieurs jours, on aura le temps, assura Drago.

Harry rit, avant de lui arracher son teeshirt.

— Parfait alors !

Drago reprit ses lèvres, étouffant son rire avec un plaisir non dissimulé pour une fois. La voix d'Harry l'hypnotisait et son rire amenait des frissons sur sa peau. Alors il déshabilla Harry pour lui rendre chaque frémissement.

—Tu vas voir, je vais te faire du bien, gronda Harry.

Ils ne visitèrent le chalet que deux ou trois heures après, pas forcément très habillés mais déjà, ils avaient pu admirer les lieux, ainsi que la terrasse dégagée avec le jacuzzi couvert mais donnant dehors pour contempler le paysage.

— Cela te dirait d'y aller pour finir la soirée ? demanda finalement Harry.

— C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Drago. Tu as pensé aux maillots ?

— Evidemment, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ait besoin.

— Non, tu as raison, admit Drago en l'entraînant sur la terrasse.

Harry enleva aussitôt son pantalon remis à la va-vite et se glissa rapidement dans l'eau chaude.

— Normalement, on devrait aussi avoir un truc quelque part, dit Harry en se penchant pour tenter de trouver quelque chose autour du jacuzzi, laissant ses fesses à l'air.

Fesses que Drago vint aussitôt caresser de ses doigts avec un sourire en coin. Harry glissa d'ailleurs sur le rebord, avant de rire.

— Imbécile, j'ai failli lâcher la bouteille, dit Harry en revenant s'assoir, une bouteille de champagne dans une main et deux coupes dans l'autre.

— Tu me provoques, se justifia Drago avant de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre. Tu as fait ça bien.

— Je sais que tu ne résistes jamais à une bonne bouteille, rit Harry. Je t'avais dit que je penserais à tout. Et après m'être occupé de toi, j'en ai besoin.

— Tu commences à bien me connaître, s'amusa Drago en tenant les verres pour qu'il les serve.

Harry fit sauter le bouchon et les servit en riant.

— J'espère bien, tu sais, finit-il par avouer en venant se placer à côté de lui.

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, l'amenant près de lui et but avec un sourire serein.

— Tu es bien là ? demanda Harry en faisant de même.

— Oui, c'est parfait, assura Drago.

Harry fit tourner sa coupe, plutôt que de regarder les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel et finit par soupirer.

— Drago ?

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime.

— Tu …

Mais Drago se tut, les mots prenant leur sens et il fixa Harry, les sourcils froncés, le regard étonné, ne pensant même pas à cacher sa surprise.

— Quoi ?

Harry but d'une traite sa coupe et eut un sourire triste.

— Tu as très bien entendu. Et je ne te demande pas forcément quelque chose. Je voulais juste te le dire. Évidemment, j'ai profité qu'on soit loin pour ça mais j'avais peur que tu exploses.

— Que j'explose ? répéta Drago sans comprendre.

— Tu ne veux pas de relation, Drago. Je l'ai bien compris. Je m'impose, je repousse toujours tes limites mais j'attends le moment où tu en auras marre et que tu me jetteras dehors. J'avais peur qu'en le disant, tu le fasses. Mais ne je veux plus me taire.

— Je ne veux pas te jeter dehors, contredit Drago avec une expression sombre. C'est ça, que tu ne pouvais pas me dire ?

— Peut-être, dit Harry en se détournant.

— Harry, soupira Drago en le ramenant contre lui avec fermeté. Je ne vais pas te jeter dehors, dis-moi.

— Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je… Je veux juste rester près de toi.

— Tu vas rester près de moi, assura Drago d'un ton ferme. Hors de question que je te laisse partir.

— D'accord, je resterai ton dom alors, souffla Harry en se cachant dans son cou.

— Tu es plus que ça, rassura Drago en l'enlaçant.

— Je suis quoi alors ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Drago après de longues secondes. Juste plus. Je ne suis pas complètement insensible, tu sais. J'ai vu tous les efforts que tu as fait, la façon dont tu amènes les choses petit à petit pour ne pas m'agacer. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir de t'être imposé. Je me sens mieux quand tu es là. Plus détendu.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir emmené dans un lieu isolé pour ça ?

— Non et ça me permet de profiter de toi, de t'avoir entièrement à moi, reprit Drago pour réemployer les mots d'Harry.

— Ne me fais pas espérer. S'il te plait. Je veux bien continuer comme avant mais ne me fais pas espérer.

— Je ne suis pas très doué en relation, soupira Drago en retenant une grimace. Mais je veux te garder auprès de moi, Harry.

— D'accord, soupira Harry en passant ses bras autour de lui, pour venir l'embrasser doucement.

— Rassuré ? demanda Drago, incapable de dire plus.

— On va dire ça. Je suis encore vivant, pouffa-t-il contre son torse.

— Ces quelques jours vont te faire du bien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on sera tous les deux et je vais pouvoir te montrer à quel point je ne suis pas près de te laisser partir.

Harry gronda et l'attira sur lui.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça.

— Tu vas plus que le voir, tu vas aussi le ressentir, assura Drago en reposant son verre vide pour poser les mains sur les hanches d'Harry.

— Oh, tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre. Sache que j'ai apporté d'autres choses que des maillots de bain et du champagne.

— Vraiment ? dis-moi quoi.

— Et bien, je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir envie aussi de t'amuser, alors j'ai pris les liens de cuir, mais aussi les menottes, la cravache en plumes et peut-être aussi des boules de geisha pour nous rappeler la première fois.

— Tu penses à tout, murmura Drago en se léchant les lèvres.

— Je voulais que ce soit magique. Que tu puisses te détendre. Avoue que cela te surprend.

— C'est une très agréable surprise, révéla volontiers Drago. Je crois que je serai moins réticent à te laisser organiser nos prochaines sorties.

— Ça, c'est une super idée, dit Harry en commençant à le caresser, descendant les doigts sur ses cuisses.

— Je n'ai que des supers idées, rappela Drago. Bon, si tu t'occupais de me… détendre maintenant ?

— Encore ? souffla Harry. Je viens de le faire.

— Je sens encore quelques tensions.

— Oh, je me serais donc mal occupé de toi, rit Harry alors que sa main allait retrouver son sexe. Je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça alors.

Le corps de Drago se cambra aussitôt vers la main alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

— Je vais adorer ce week-end avec toi, souffla Drago en s'emparant de la bouche trop tentante.

— Alors on recommencera, assura Harry en jouant avec sa langue.

Et ses doigts le caressèrent doucement. Drago se laissa aller à la douceur d'Harry, apaisé entre ses mains. La langue d'Harry se glissa sur son torse et même si l'air dehors était froid, Harry sortit un peu plus Drago pour venir déjà taquiner son entrée encore dilatée.

—C'est si bon aussi d'être en toi, comment je peux refuser ?

Drago en perdit son souffle, agrippé au rebord du jacuzzi sur lequel il était en équilibre et il écarta les cuisses en une invitation, s'offrant sans pudeur. Harry en devint fou et voulut directement s'enfoncer en lui mais le froid l'arrêta. Il alla se serrer contre lui avec force.

—Rentrons avant, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ces prochains jours !

Drago s'empressa de quitter le jacuzzi, attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'entraina à l'intérieur sans plus attendre pour les faire tomber sur le canapé. Harry rit et le poussa au sol, vers la cheminé pour le réchauffer, l'encouragea à mettre ses mains sur le canapé une fois à quatre pattes et vient se mettre derrière lui.

—Tu es beaucoup trop excitant, grogna Harry en venant déjà se frotter entre les fesses.

— Tant mieux, comme ça tu ne peux pas résister, murmura Drago en se cambrant, déjà frémissant d'anticipation.

—J'ai déjà oublié comment te résister, assura Harry en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le caresser.

— Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, gémit Drago.

Harry sourit, posa un baiser léger sur son épaule avant d'entrer directement en lui, facilité par les dernières heures. Drago se cambra pour l'accueillir avec un grognement, serrant les doigts sur le canapé alors que son esprit perdait peu à peu la capacité à former des pensées cohérentes.

— Hm, à croire que toi aussi tu es toujours prêt à m'accueillir, geignit difficilement Harry.

— C'est tellement bon, souffla Drago, la respiration hachée. De t'avoir là.

— Oh mais pour moi aussi. Pour moi aussi.

Harry finit par lâcher l'érection pour se redresser et prendre les hanches de Drago pour donner immédiatement un coup puissant. Cela tira un souffle rauque à Drago qui s'accrocha plus fort au canapé, son dos se creusant pour recevoir le mouvement, s'accordant à Harry. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux clos, le corps frémissant de la vague de plaisir, il baissa la tête.

— Encore, implora-t-il.

— Tu me rends complètement fou…

Harry recommença encore et encore, les mains fermement posées sur Drago pour le maintenir, il le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses coups de reins étaient presque douloureux pour lui aussi. Mais tant pis. Tout pour entendre Drago perdre la tête, pour sentir son plaisir, pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il reste avec lui. Drago laissait échapper des sons rauques et indécents, ne se retenant plus d'exprimer son plaisir quand il était avec Harry. Même sans scène, il parvenait à se lâcher quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il se laissait aller parce qu'Harry avait eu la patience de l'amener à faire confiance, à abandonner tout contrôle. Alors sans la moindre pudeur, il répondait à ses coups de reins délicieux, écartant même les cuisses, arquant le dos pour qu'il puisse le prendre plus profondément.

— Tu es si beau, gémit Harry en venant lui mordre l'épaule sans lui faire mal. Je t'aime si fort, tu sais.

Des semaines qu'il se retenait de le dire, de ne pas le lâcher par inadvertance lorsqu'il passait du temps avec lui. Maintenant que Drago savait, il était hors de question qu'il se retienne encore.

— Harry.

Son prénom lui échappa alors que sa main quittait le canapé pour saisir les cheveux du brun, le gardant contre lui. Au milieu des vagues de plaisir trop intenses, il comprit les mots et contrairement à plus tôt, il se sentit tellement rassuré. Harry l'aimait. Alors il ne partirait plus. Cela rendait leur accord tacite bien plus concret. Cela amenait une réalité à ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'étaient plus juste en relation. Ce n'était pas juste comme ça. Harry l'aimait et c'était rassurant pour Drago. Même s'il n'en avait aucun contrôle.

— Je suis là. Tu peux te laisser aller, assura Harry continuant ses longs mouvements.

— Dis-le encore, implora soudain Drago.

Harry en fut surpris et se replaça un peu avant de sourire. Il était tellement étonné que cela lui plaise mais si c'était ce que Drago voulait, il allait lui faire plaisir. Ses hanches reprirent un rythme soutenu, secouant le corps de porcelaine à chaque fois.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Chaque mouvement était accordé à une déclaration chargée de plaisir et de désir. Comme si finalement le sexe faisait aussi parti de ses sentiments. Quelque chose d'étrange naquit en Drago et enfla sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'analyser, trop submergé par le plaisir intense. Les coups de reins d'Harry le rapprochaient de l'orgasme et il finit par prendre son sexe en main. Il ne put que le toucher qu'il jouît dans un gémissement rauque. Harry le suivit dans un autre « je t'aime » étranglé, étouffé contre la peau du dos, alors qu'il essayait de faire durer leurs orgasmes, avant de s'allonger sur Drago, essoufflé et en sueur.

Dès qu'il fut contre lui, Drago remit sa main dans ses cheveux et sa tête se tourna pour s'appuyer contre la joue d'Harry.

— Je t'aime, glissa encore Harry dans un souffle court.

— Bon sang, Harry, jusqu'où iras-tu ? souffla Drago en s'appuyant contre son épaule.

— Je crois que là, je suis déjà allé très profond, pouffa Harry en faisant jouer son bassin pour montrer son sexe toujours en lui.

Drago frémit, les yeux clos. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Harry s'était infiltré si doucement dans sa vie qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup. Mais il était devenu tellement indispensable. C'était sans doute pour cela que Drago était soulagé de l'entendre dire je t'aime. Ainsi, il ne voudrait pas partir. Une partie de lui voulait lui faire entendre qu'Harry finirait par se lasser d'aimer pour eux deux, que lui n'était pas capable de l'aimer mais il refusa de l'écouter. Harry l'aimait et il ne partirait pas, il continuerait à faire avancer Drago, lui qui s'était figé, trop occupé par sa réputation et son image, par son contrôle. Jamais il ne pourrait reprendre cette existence sans Harry, il s'en rendait compte. Jamais il ne pourrait être autant au contrôle dans son quotidien si Harry venait à partir, il ne pourrait plus le faire, il craquerait sans son brun.

— Cela m'a plu, finit par avouer Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry en déposant un baiser léger ici ou là.

— De toi, dans ma vie, répondit Drago.

Harry se figea aussitôt, se glaçant même. Il se retira un peu trop vite pour retourner Drago vers lui, perdu.

— C'est parce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Je peux ne plus le dire si ce n'est que ça. Alors ne dis pas ça comme ça, n'utilise pas le passé. Je peux faire autrement si c'est ce que tu veux ! s'affola Harry en lui prenant le visage, paniqué.

— Harry, souffla Drago en l'attirant contre lui avec force. Ne panique pas. Tu as compris de travers.

— Tu as dit « Cela m'a plu ». Cela veut bien dire que ce n'est plus le cas, gémit-il en l'enlaçant. Je savais que j'aurais dû rien dire.

— Je parlais de ce qu'on vient juste de faire. De toi qui me prends, éclaircit Drago. Rien à voir avec toi dans ma vie. Je me suis mal exprimé.

Harry se redressa, pour le fixer, perdu.

— Je ne comprends plus rien…

— Pardon, murmura Drago qui ne s'excusait pourtant jamais. Je crois que tu m'as un peu embrouillé, à y mettre tant d'ardeur.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour tenter de le rassurer, s'asseyant au sol avec une grimace avant de l'attirer sur lui pour le serrer contre lui plus étroitement.

— J'étais en train de penser à quel point tu t'es immiscé dans ma vie, que tu avais été jusqu'à m'aimer et j'aime entendre ça, Harry. C'est bête mais ça me rassure. Ça veut dire que tu ne partiras pas.

Harry se serra aussitôt contre lui avec soulagement.

— Pourquoi je partirais ? Je suis bien avec toi.

— Je ne suis pas très doué en relation, tu me l'as déjà dit.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué, rit Harry en l'embrassant. On a plus qu'à espérer que tu t'améliores.

— Je suis certain que tu vas me faire travailler ça sans même que je m'en rende compte.

— J'ai déjà commencé...

— Alors ne t'arrête pas, pria Drago du bout des lèvres en caressant ses cheveux.

— Tu me donnes l'autorisation de te tourmenter encore un peu plus ?

— On dirait bien que c'est ce que je viens juste de faire. Tu me fais perdre la tête.

— Non, ça, c'est autre chose, soupira tristement Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que le sexe entre nous. Ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

— Ça fait un moment qu'il y a plus entre nous, même moi je m'en suis rendu compte.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, tu vois, mon cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré.

— Je l'espère vraiment tu sais.

— Ça te va vraiment ? Ce qu'on a ?

— Je serai patient pour avoir plus, nuança Harry en l'embrassant délicatement.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant prolonger leur baiser, presque tendre alors qu'il caressait le corps contre le sien avec paresse.

— Allez, on a bien mérité un peu de repos, dans ce lit géant.

— Alors debout, souffla Drago en tapotant sa cuisse.

Harry gémit mais finit par obéir, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Drago la saisit, retenant une grimace en se hissant sur ses jambes, les cuisses soudain humides mais il se contenta d'embrasser Harry sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

— Je te laisse aller dans la chambre. Je vais chercher de quoi te nettoyer, chuchota Harry en se détournant vers la salle de bain.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner, à deux doigts de le retenir et d'aller prendre une douche mais il changea d'avis et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit, indifférent à sa nudité. Harry semblait aimer prendre soin de lui alors il pouvait bien le laisser faire même s'il ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi. Harry revint avec une serviette humide et l'admira une seconde avant de venir le nettoyer avec délicatesse. Il en profita même pour déposer un baiser ou deux sur une cuisse avec un sourire. Drago le contemplait, le cœur étreint d'une émotion qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre et finit par fermer les yeux, en toute confiance. Harry jeta la serviette dans un coin et remonta le corps de Drago rempli de baisers pour arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres.

— Repose toi bien, fais de beaux rêves, susurra-t-il.

— Viens-là, se contenta de dire Drago.

Il passait déjà son bras autour d'Harry pour le ramener au plus près de lui. Le rire léger d'Harry l'accompagna alors qu'il prenait place à côté de lui, pour les recouvrir de la grosse couette puis prit Drago dans ses bras.

— Là, mes rêves risquent d'être bons, conclut Drago qui caressait la peau fine en somnolant déjà.

— J'espère bien, rit légèrement Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Bonne nuit Harry.

Le brun l'embrassa encore, avant de se caller aussi.

* * *

**La prochaine étape, ça sera quoi d'après vous ? :)**

**Love sur vous :3**


	4. Chapitre 4

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade! **

**-Et Kay pour vous servir :P**

**-Bon, il semblerait que beaucoup soit surpris de l'avancée "rapide" de la relation. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû dire que c'était encore un OS qui a été découpé car trop long? **

**-On ne sait pas faire les OS, faut qu'on arrête d'essayer XD**

**-Ce qui fait qu'on est déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre ! **

**-Corrigé encore une fois par notre superbe Serpenta :)**

**-Elle est merveilleuse hein? On devrait tous lui envoyer des cookies :D**

**-En attendant on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**-Et on vous retrouve dans deux semaine ! Love sur vous :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Drago se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils mais avec classe, le dos toujours aussi droit, un verre de whiskey à la main, discutant encore avec l'autre homme. C'était un grand brun, plutôt bien bâti avec lequel Drago négociait des accords depuis presque trois semaines. L'inviter au _Devil's and Angel's _était une façon de sceller leurs accords. Drago avait obtenu de très bons terrains grâce à lui et il savait qu'il allait pouvoir faire une fortune grâce à ça. Drago finit par hocher la tête quand l'autre lui fit savoir qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur parmi les soumis qu'il apercevait d'ici. Drago le laissa s'éloigner, but une gorgée avant de baisser les yeux vers Harry. Le brun était sagement à ses pieds, torse nu, dans un pantalon noir bien trop ajusté pour l'imagination, à genoux, les yeux baissés, même s'il les relevait de temps en temps, incapable de reste un soumis docile très longtemps.

Toutefois en sentant le regard de son maître sur lui, il finit par poser sa tête sur sa jambe, en demande de caresses. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, buvant une autre gorgée. Son masque était parfaitement à sa place, il avait été proche de sa perfection habituelle et Harry avait joué le parfait soumis ce soir, le rendant tellement fier.

— Bonsoir, intervint soudain une voix alors que Harry avait glissé un bras autour du mollet de Drago.

Il s'agissait d'un individu assez petit, en costume bleu marine, un verre à la main.

— Bonsoir, répondit Drago en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est pour quoi ?

— Allons, ne me fait pas l'offense de ne pas me reconnaitre, alors qu'avant on était dans le même camp, Malefoy, dit l'homme en s'asseyant en face de lui sans y avoir été invité.

Harry fixait discrètement le nouvel arrivant mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout et encore moins ce ton. Il avait de la chance qu'Harry soit un soumis ce soir.

— C'est bien pour ça que je te demande ce que tu veux, rétorqua Drago d'un ton glacial.

— Tu as maintenant de nombreux clubs, je me demande comment tout le monde a pu oublier qui tu étais si facilement...

Harry se crispa aussitôt et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Drago en signe de soutien. Drago, lui, ne montra pas à quel point la présence de l'autre l'irritait ou si cela le touchait. Il resta impassible, une expression neutre sur le visage, buvant tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée, sa seconde main toujours dans les cheveux d'Harry.

— J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, contrairement à toi. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

— Comme tout le monde, je cherchais une distraction. N'est-ce pas le but de ce genre de clubs, remplis de perversion que tu as créés ?

— Je suis certain que tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu ne respecteras sans doute aucune des règles qui ont cours ici et tu dois même maltraiter les soumis qui ont la malchance de passer entre tes mains, rétorqua Drago avec froideur. Si tu commets l'erreur de blesser quelqu'un ici, tu seras chassé par la magie qui protège les lieux et veille à ce que les règles soient respectées. Alors je te suggère d'aller chercher une distraction ailleurs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de caresser un peu la cheville de Drago pour le féliciter d'une telle répartie et cacha son sourire contre le pantalon de celui-ci. L'homme, par contre, eut un rictus mauvais, faisant ressentir ses yeux perfides.

— Tu te souviens de Hamer ? dit-il simplement en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, pas du tout inquiété par les propos.

Drago eut du mal à garder son visage impassible mais son contrôle resta intact et il n'eut même pas un froncement de sourcil à la mention d'un nom qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

— Et tu me parles d'un événement vieux de six ans pour une raison précise ?

— Allons, tu sais parfaitement ce qui se passerait s'il ressortait d'un coup et expliquait ce que tu lui as fait...

Harry retourna aussitôt son regard vers l'impertinent, hésitant vraiment à sortir de son rôle pour lui faire ravaler ses dents pas droites. Mais la main de Drago se resserra sur ses cheveux pour le contenir alors que son regard gris détaillait l'autre. Hamer était un homme dont Drago avait été obligé de torturer la famille. Cela avait été son épreuve d'initiation, avant le tatouage. Le moyen de prouver qu'il était des leurs. Il n'avait jamais été fier de cet épisode, personne n'avait jamais su que c'était lui.

— Tu es un ex mangemort connu, tu pourrais en parler, personne ne te croirait, finit par déclarer Drago. Surtout que moi, j'ai lavé ma réputation et rétabli mon honneur.

— Mais le doute serait toujours là. Et les rumeurs circuleraient. Surtout si Hamer est retrouvé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux réellement ?

— J'en ai assez de te voir parader. Alors je veux quelque chose que tu as.

— Du chantage, résuma froidement Drago en terminant son verre. Si je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, tu iras répandre des rumeurs sur mon compte donc. Laisse-moi deviner. De l'argent ?

— Non. C'est trop facile pour toi ça.

— Alors que veux-tu ? redemanda Drago, imperturbable.

— Quelque chose qui te fera mal, assura-t-il en baissant le regard vers Harry qui le fixait méchamment. Même pas capable de contrôler son soumis à ce que je vois.

Harry se tendit aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais Drago caressa les cheveux d'Harry, le ramenant contre sa jambe.

— Je l'autorise à regarder. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies le pouvoir de me faire mal. Tu devrais laisser tomber et rentrer parce que moi, je pourrais t'en faire.

L'homme, qui s'appelait Rokas, sortit soudainement une photo d'Hamer avec le journal de la veille dans la main, signe que c'était une prise récente et la posa sur la table entre eux.

— On l'a.

Drago ne toucha pas la photo, il se contenta de la regarder quelques secondes avant de ramener son regard argent sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents mais la crispation de sa mâchoire se vit à peine alors qu'une expression froide prenait le pas sur ses traits.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla Drago d'un ton glacé.

— Je vois que tu as compris, sourit Rokas. Alors on va simplement dire que pour l'instant je ferais bien une scène avec ton soumis. Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir Harry Potter comme soumis ?

Harry, lui, se crispa davantage, ne voulant pas faire de tort à Drago mais il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation, même s'il ignorait qui était l'homme sur la photo. Mais Harry pouvait sentir que Drago était contracté et cela n'était jamais bon.

— Pour l'instant ? répéta Drago. Il est hors de question que je te laisse me faire chanter indéfiniment. Et tu ne toucheras pas à mon soumis.

— Allons Drago. Tu sais parfaitement à quel point cette affaire pourrait faire s'effondrer ton petit empire en un claquement de doigts. Si tu ne veux pas que cela fasse la une de demain, tu dois me laisser gagner ce soir...

Drago serra à nouveau la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Sa putain de réputation était menacée. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti en cinq ans pourrait s'effondrer parce qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle de cette foutue situation. Parce que Hamer pourrait révéler ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait et rappeler à tout le monde que l'image qu'il s'était construite avait été précédée par la marque des ténèbres. Il allait redevenir un mangemort aux yeux du monde entier. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu éviter depuis toujours. C'était la seule raison à son contrôle si strict, si sévère, qu'il avait de lui-même et de ses affaires. Il avait lavé son nom et cet homme voulait le salir de nouveau. Il avait de quoi le faire, si facilement.

Drago avait toujours abhorré le chantage. Il était contre, par principe mais pour sa réputation, il savait qu'il aurait cédé facilement. Si l'autre s'était contenté d'argent ou d'autres vanités du genre. Mais pas son Harry. Il était incapable de s'y résoudre. Harry était à lui. Il était inimaginable qu'il le laisse l'avoir. D'autant plus qu'il le connaissait. Il savait que cet homme abuserait de son pouvoir, de son statut de dominant et Harry souffrirait. C'était hors de question. Comme il était hors de question que son image soit brisée, pas après tant d'années d'effort.

— Demande autre chose mais je ne partage pas mon soumis, tenta Drago d'un ton ferme dont il fut fier tellement il était imperturbable.

—Je m'en fiche de ce que tu partages ou non. C'est lui que je veux, cela te fera plus mal comme ça.

L'homme se leva et tendit presque aussitôt la main vers Harry qui frissonna de dégout. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais il savait parfaitement que la réputation de Drago était plus qu'importante pour lui. Peut-être même plus que lui. Et soudainement, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

—Si cela peut te rassurer, je compte faire ça en public, ajouta l'homme en posant la main sur l'épaule dénudée d'Harry. Tu pourras toujours le regarder comme ça.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait se lever et partir. Mais il ferait aussi un affront à Drago comme ça, en plus de cet homme. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait nuire à Drago. Alors est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir aller avec lui ? Avec cet homme dont il ignorait même le nom ?

Les doigts de Drago s'enroulèrent autour du poignet pour éloigner la main d'Harry avec force. Il était hors de question que Rokas touche Harry, le blesse et ce, devant tous. Sa logique froide aurait pourtant dû lui dicter de lui laisser Harry, de céder à ce chantage infâme et de profiter du temps que cela lui laissait pour trouver une parade et sauver sa réputation. Cependant sa logique froide était éclipsée par une rage glacée. Parce que sa précieuse image se battait contre son besoin d'Harry. S'il avait dû prévoir les mots qui passeraient ses lèvres, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'y repenser, d'y réfléchir.

— Tu n'auras pas Harry.

Le brun n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot mais sentait déjà la situation hors de contrôle. Et il sentait son envie de protéger son amant à son maximum. Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus car cela lui mangeait le cœur. Il refusait que Drago perde ce pourquoi il s'était battu jusqu'à se rendre malade. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça mais il savait encaisser pour Drago. Surtout pour Drago, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait surement tout pour lui. Alors sa main se leva doucement et repoussa celle de Drago alors qu'il se levait. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'était au final que tremblant alors que Rokas riait.

— Même pas fichu de se faire obéir par son soumis. Allez viens là toi. Je suis sûr que le spectacle en vaudra le coup, dit le petit homme en tirant Harry à lui pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de tout oublier, de plonger autre part. Avec Drago. Juste avec lui. Comme pendant ce voyage, juste eux. Et son amour pour lui. Juste ça. Pas l'odeur de cet homme qui le répugnait, ni le contact de sa main poisseuse sur sa peau. Drago, Drago, Drago ...

Le blond fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser voir sa surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry lui-même se relève et se livre. Comme ça. Pour le protéger. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Cela ne mit que quelques secondes à se révéler à lui. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se sacrifier pour lui. Il lui fallut deux secondes de plus pour rattraper les deux hommes, les séparant d'un geste ferme. Il croisa le regard d'Harry, l'amenant derrière lui.

— Tu restes là, ordonna Drago.

Puis il se tourna vers l'ex mangemort avec un rictus.

— Tu veux essayer de détruire ma réputation ? Essaie. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te regarder tenter de le faire. J'ai un nom, de l'argent, des relations et rien à me reprocher durant les cinq dernières années. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu veux vraiment me faire chanter ? Je suis sûr de trouver des dizaines de moyens de pression sur toi. Tu veux essayer de me détruire ? Vas-y. Mais sache que je vais t'envoyer au fond du trou et que tu vas y rester.

L'homme ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle répartie, laissa un frisson de peur le parcourir avant qu'il ne reprenne.

— Tu vas regretter ça, Malefoy. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses, déclara-t-il en prenant aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Ton acte ne sera pas impuni.

Harry lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago. Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé, parce qu'il avait jugé qu'Harry était au-dessus de son empire, de sa réputation qu'il chérissait depuis des années. Le brun avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il était trop ému pour faire quoi que ce soit et ne put qu'enlacer Drago, se cachant dans son cou. Drago l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, le corps tendu mais soulagé de le savoir en sécurité contre lui. Il s'accorda de longues secondes avant de finalement reculer d'un pas tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

— On va rentrer, il faut que je m'occupe de ça au plus vite. Je vais essayer de le prendre de vitesse.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il n'avait pas compris le moindre de mot qui passait la bouche de Drago et se pencha pour l'embrasser presque timidement. Est-ce qu'il pouvait enfin croire que Drago l'aimait un peu ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'espérer ? Drago vint enserrer sa nuque et l'attira dans un braiser plus approfondi, serrant sa prise sur Harry.

— Je t'aime, glissa Harry contre ses lèvres.

— Alors ne refais plus jamais un truc de ce genre, rétorqua Drago. Aller avec lui, vraiment. Plus jamais ça.

— Tu étais paniqué...

— Parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je vais trouver une solution. Autre que t'offrir à lui. Bon sang, toi et ton esprit de sacrifice, ajouta Drago en le ramenant contre lui. Je t'interdis de refaire un truc du genre, compris ?

Harry pourtant ne finit que par sourire, comprenant que Drago s'était réellement inquiété pour lui, juste pour lui.

—Merci.

— Allez viens, on rentre.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne mais refusa de s'éloigner pour l'instant. Drago le fit sortir du club et il transplana pour les ramener chez lui. Il ne lâcha pas Harry, qui semblait avoir besoin de rester contre lui, alors qu'il passait déjà des coups de téléphone. Il utilisait rarement les portables moldus mais en avait vite acquis un car c'était plus rapide que les notes volantes ou les chouettes et bien moins salissant que de communiquer par cheminée. Il joignit quatre de ses relations et il fallut moins d'une heure à ses détectives pour obtenir des informations sur celui qui l'avait menacé. Trois heures plus tard, Drago faisait envoyer un homme chez lui pour lui fournir la liste de tout ce que lui divulguerait si son ennemi décidait de faire parler Hamer.

Rokas était un ancien mangemort, lâche et paresseux. Qu'il use de chantage n'étonnait pas Drago. Il avait dû voir là un moyen facile de se faire de l'argent en se vengeant de Drago qu'il avait toujours jalousé car il était un sang pur, héritier d'une fortune, alors que Rokas n'avait rien. Mais Drago n'eut aucun mal à trouver des délits, graves, que Rokas avait commis depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie de voir émerger. Il espérait que ça suffise à le faire taire.

Quand il raccrocha, il enlaça Harry avec force. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son homme délivre le message à Rokas et lui donne de ses nouvelles. Il ignorait si cela sauverait sa réputation mais, au moins, Harry serait intact.

— Qui est Hamer ? demanda doucement Harry sans bouger.

— Un sorcier. Il travaillait pour le ministère à l'époque. Et il n'était pas de sang pur.

— Quel est ton lien avec lui ?

— Aucun, je ne le connais pas. J'ai été obligé de le... de le torturer durant la guerre. Pour prouver mon allégeance.

Harry frissonna mais pencha la tête en avant ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Drago caressa ses cheveux en silence un long moment, satisfait de sentir son poids sur ses cuisses, sa chaleur contre son torse, son souffle qui s'échouait sur sa peau.

— J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, que tu ne saches pas ça, soupira Drago.

— Il y en a eu d'autres ?

— Non. Il y avait des sbires bien plus emballés que moi pour ce genre de tâches.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu aies fait ça, avoua finalement Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Je comprends. Je la déteste aussi, révéla Drago d'une voix sombre.

— Il y a... Autre chose de ce style que je dois savoir ?

— Tout ce que j'ai fait en tant que mangemort a été listé lors du procès. C'est la seule chose qui n'était pas citée.

— Tu me le jures ? À moi ?

— Tu as ma parole Harry.

Cela le fit soupirer. Harry n'était pas stupide, lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de Drago, il s'était renseigné sur le procès, ce qu'il s'était passé aussi durant l'affaire, tout. Mais Harry avait fini par se dire que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, surtout que Drago n'avait rien fait de vraiment répréhensible. Sauf ça. Il avait soudainement un doute.

— Ça y est ? Tu te rappelles soudain qui je suis ?

— Je le savais qui tu étais. Pas que tu avais fait ça.

— Je n'en suis pas fier mais tu devais bien t'en douter.

— J'avais espéré le contraire.

Drago ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et resta simplement là. Que pouvait-il dire ? « Désolé », « Pardon », « Je regrette » ? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Cela ne lui avait pas plu de le faire. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Harry soupira et préféra repousser tout cela pour l'instant.

— Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé aller avec lui, murmura-t-il.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu le laisser faire une telle chose. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lever pour le suivre.

— Je voulais le faire pour toi. C'est tout. Je suppose que je pouvais endurer ça pour toi.

— Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses comme ça pour moi.

Harry haussa une épaule, se cachant dans son cou.

— Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que l'idée de te protéger.

— Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, d'accord ?

— C'est ma spécialité, tu le sais bien.

— Justement. Ne le fais plus pour moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça.

— Je m'en fiche si tu le supportes ou non, si cela te protège.

— Ne sois pas aussi têtu et agaçant, grogna Drago.

— C'est ma spécialité et tu le sais, répéta-t-il encore.

Harry préféra se laisser aller contre lui, oubliant un instant ses réflexions sur les tortures. Drago était Drago, lui aussi avait fait des choses moches pendant la guerre. C'était ça aussi une guerre. Drago le garda un long moment contre lui et ils ne parlèrent presque plus du reste de la nuit. Harry finit par somnoler, s'endormir mais Drago, lui, ne trouva pas le repos. Il eut finalement des nouvelles et quitta la chambre pour ne pas gêner Harry en répondant au téléphone. Il partit ce matin-là, embrassant Harry une dernière fois, lui amenant même le petit déjeuner au lit, avant de quitter l'appartement pour aller travailler.

L'affaire Rokas fut enterrée avant l'aube, le dossier qu'ils avaient sur lui était bien plus gros que l'histoire Hamer. Rokas avait plus à perdre à dévoiler cette histoire qu'à la garder pour lui et disparaître. Hamer fut offert à Drago par Rokas en contrepartie d'une somme d'argent et la promesse de ne jamais chercher à le revoir, lui ou Hamer. Le blond offrit un nouveau départ à Hamer et sa famille. Il savait que ça ne rachèterait pas ses fautes mais ce fut tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. À midi, le sorcier était conduit dans une nouvelle maison, un nouveau travail dans l'une des entreprises que dirigeait Drago l'attendait mais l'ancien mangemort ne se présenta jamais à lui, préférant rester anonyme.

Ce fut à la fin de la journée que Drago se rendit compte que tout cela l'étouffait. Cette histoire était remontée à la surface et il avait l'impression que ses tripes se nouaient. Parce qu'il se souvenait de ses erreurs, du mal qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'à cause de son passé qu'il avait refoulé, il avait failli perdre Harry. Harry avait failli être blessé, pour lui. Harry lui en voulait d'avoir torturé. Harry s'était souvenu de ce qu'il était.

Il avait réussi à sauver la face devant le reste du monde. Personne ne connaitrait cette histoire, personne ne se souviendrait qu'il était un mangemort. Mais Harry lui l'avait entendue. Harry, lui, s'était souvenu. Harry savait tout de lui et il était encore là. Drago n'était pas certain de le comprendre. Parce que si Harry lui en voulait comme lui-même se détestait pour ses actes, alors il aurait dû hurler un peu plus après lui.

Drago ne s'écoutait pas. Pas quand il était au contrôle de lui-même. Sa culpabilité était repoussée. Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais ce jour-là, quand il rentra, il la laissa l'envahir. Il traversa le salon pour aller trouver Harry et se figer devant lui. Il ne laissa pas au brun le temps de se relever ou de s'approcher.

— Punis-moi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry assis sur le canapé, pencha la tête et prit le temps de le contempler pour se décider.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour mon passé. Pour Hamer. Pour que tu cesses de m'en vouloir.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Est-ce que malgré tout tu veux que je te punisse ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ça dont tu as besoin ?

— Je le mérite. Je n'ai jamais payé pour mes crimes.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Est-ce que tu as en besoin ?

— Oui.

Il réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Ainsi, cette culpabilité s'amenuiserait peut-être un peu. Il aurait une chose en moins à contrôler en lui. Il serait puni pour ses fautes et pourrait enfin avancer.

— Déshabille-toi alors. Et au sol. À genoux, dit Harry de cette voix si ferme de dominant en jetant le magazine qu'il lisait.

Drago ôta son costume, rapidement, sans un bruit, laissant tomber chaque vêtement avant de s'agenouiller, à même le sol, baissant aussitôt la tête en retenant un soupir soulagé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'explorer ce côté de la soumission. La douleur n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu et désiré. Pourtant c'était nécessaire, un besoin, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il réalisait que malgré tout son contrôle, tous ses efforts de ces cinq années n'effaçaient pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait avant.

— Redis-moi ce que tu veux, maintenant que tu es en position, dit Harry en se levant souplement.

— Que tu me punisses. Pour tout le mal que j'ai causé.

— Pour quel mal, demanda Harry devant lui, le contemplant de toute sa hauteur.

— Les tortures que j'ai infligées, les morts que j'ai causées, récita Drago en fixant le sol. Les souffrances que j'ai amenées, les familles que j'ai déchirées.

Harry poussa un soupire et leva le bras pour faire un geste des doigts et une cravache arriva jusqu'à lui. Ils avaient de la chance d'être chez Harry qui avait un tel matériel, contrairement à Drago. Car cette cravache était bien différente de celle en plumes qu'il utilisait plus pour le taquiner qu'autre chose. Celle-ci était en cuir souple et cogna avec justesse dans la paume.

— Comment je m'appelle ?

— Monsieur Harry.

— Mets tes mains en avant, dit Harry en venant récupérer la cravate de Drago pour les attacher.

Cette fois, les liens étaient plus durs, plus serrés qu'habituellement. Mais Drago ne lutta pas. Il s'exécuta, laissant remonter complètement cette foutue culpabilité qu'il avait toujours faite taire. Cette conscience qu'il avait toujours envoyée au diable. Harry soupira avant de faire courir le morceau de cuir sur l'épaule de Drago, puis sur sa gorge, avant de remonter sous le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

— Tu te souviens de tous les noms, n'est-ce pas ? Ma petite créature bien trop tendue. Tu n'es pas du genre à oublier tous ces détails, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je m'en souviens, monsieur Harry, souffla Drago en plongeant son regard torturé dans le sien.

— Tu vas donc te mettre à quatre pattes. Et à chaque coup tu diras un nom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry.

— En position, ordonna Harry en faisant claquer la cravache sur sa jambe.

Drago poussa sur ses jambes et appuya ses mains liées sur le parquet, baissant la tête pour attendre le premier coup. Le claquement sur la peau n'était pas si fort que le bruit le laissait paraître mais Harry savait que Drago avait besoin de cette douleur, qu'Harry soit fort pour eux et l'aide à se libérer de tout ça. Alors sa main n'était ni légère, ni forte. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Et Harry put contempler la marque rouge sur la fesse.

— Hamer, souffla Drago en serrant les dents.

Et Harry redonna un autre coup, changeant d'endroit pour éviter la morsure trop vive du cuir.

— Léo.

Le coup suivant fut porté aux cuisses et résonna dans l'appartement. Drago lâcha le premier gémissement léger de souffrance mais se reprit, crispant les doigts.

— Eléa.

C'était à peine assez douloureux alors qu'il délivrait sa liste morbide de noms. La famille d'Hamer. Puis ceux qui moururent à Poudlard parce qu'il y avait fait entrer les mangemorts. Ceux qu'il avait blessés avant la bataille, avant de s'enfuir avec ses parents. Cela n'effaçait pas ses actes mais il avait la sensation, sous les coups, de se sentir enfin un peu plus léger. De se décharger d'un poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là. Harry, parfois, s'arrêtait, massait la peau brulante, évaluant les dégâts, avant de reprendre sur un autre endroit. Les fesses bombées étaient rouges, comme les cuisses et enfin le bas du dos. Pourtant à un moment, Harry attrapa durement les cheveux du blond pour le redresser vers son visage, l'air sombre.

— Il en reste combien ? demanda-t-il.

— Trois, répondit Drago, le souffle court, les yeux clos.

— Couleur ?

— Vert, répondit Drago. Plus fort, s'il te plaît.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hésita un long moment avant de laisser tomber la cravache. Sa main fit venir un fouet fait de lanières aussi flexibles. Trois également. Comme le nombre de coups qu'il restait. Cela ferait plus mal mais Drago semblait tellement en avoir besoin qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

— S'il te plait qui ?

— S'il te plait, monsieur Harry.

— Trois. N'oublie pas les noms.

Et son bras s'abattit. Le cuir claqua contre la peau si blanche du dos étendue devant lui. Bien plus fort que la cravache mais pas assez pour le blesser au sang. Drago gémit sous le coup, de douleur ou de soulagement. Et il récita les noms restants, accueillant les coups sans bouger, sans implorer.

Harry soupira une fois que cela fut fini. Soulagé lui aussi. Il posa le fouet sur la table et finit par caresser la tête de Drago.

— Tu as réussi. Tu as bien agi. Tes fautes sont expiées.

Harry lui embrassa la tête, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le dos brulant et rouge dans une vague tentative de soulagement. Un souffle rauque passa les lèvres de Drago qui ne se redressa pas pour autant. Il resta juste là. Les yeux brulants de larmes de douleur contenues, les paupières closes mais ses muscles étaient détendus. Harry déposa encore un ou deux baisers, avant de se lever pour libérer les mains et de faire venir un peu de crème pour soulager la peau. Il la massa consciencieusement, cherchant son bien-être, puis glissa une main sur son visage pour lui redresser.

— Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il.

Drago rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer, sa main venant finalement s'accrocher à son épaule.

— Merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Chut, je vais t'emmener au lit. Tu vas te reposer. Tu en as besoin, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'autant de douleur d'un coup, dit Harry en le relevant doucement contre lui.

— Ne me laisse pas, supplia Drago en s'accrochant à lui.

— Non, je reste avec toi. Je ne bouge pas.

Harry le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre près de lui pour l'enlacer, le câliner.

— Tout va bien.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Non. Je n'ai pas fait que des choses bien aussi pendant la guerre. Tu te sens mieux ?

— Un peu.

— Cela ira mieux après un peu de repos. Dors quelques heures. Je te ferai un bon repas après, assura Harry en venant l'embrasser doucement. C'est fini.

— D'accord, souffla Drago.

—Je veille sur toi, dors.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet ordre, le corps de Drago sombra, son esprit céda et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Harry resta avec lui un petit moment, caressant les cheveux blonds pour s'assurer que Drago était bien. Il se leva ensuite pour aller prendre une douche, fatigué lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait à ce genre de punitions avec lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas en tant que tel mais c'était plus la raison qui le gênait. Cette fois ça n'avait rien de sexuel, c'était un besoin primaire, un besoin de pardon. Harry avait voulu lui offrir ça, l'aider mais il espérait qu'une telle chose ne deviendrait pas leur quotidien. Il y avait une différence entre faire mal pour trouver son plaisir et frapper pour expier les fautes de l'autre. Harry ne voulait pas avoir ce rôle. Il voulait bien aider Drago, lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin mais c'était trop pour lui ça.

Il sortit de la douche, l'esprit ailleurs. Repensant aux nombreux noms que Drago avait dits. Si nombreux. Harry se doutait qu'il ne les avait pas tous torturés mais c'était dur à assimiler. Avant qu'il ne se rappelle ceux qu'il avait tués lui aussi, ce qu'il avait fait de mal, où il s'était infiltré pour réussir sa mission. Alors pouvait-il vraiment juger Drago pour ça ? Non, Drago restait Drago. Celui qu'il aimait. Apres tout, Harry savait depuis le début qu'il avait été un mangemort. Alors Harry se mit à préparer un repas pour eux. Pour revenir à ce qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Drago émergea à peine une heure plus tard et exhala un soupir douloureux. Son corps se recroquevilla sur le lit alors que son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses le brûlaient atrocement. Sa main serra le drap et il referma les yeux, songeant qu'il l'avait mérité. Parce que son esprit lui, se sentait plus serein. Harry revint avec une huile douce et en versa dans ses mains avant de commencer à masser un peu le dos de Drago sans chercher à le sortir du lit. Drago ne put retenir le faible souffle de douleur au contact mais se laissa faire, gardant les yeux clos.

Harry promenait ses mains sur ses blessures. Il prenait soin de lui. Encore. Après l'avoir frappé sur sa demande. Il savait que les punitions corporelles aussi sévères n'étaient pas le truc d'Harry. Plus d'une année de relation durant laquelle ils avaient fait de nombreuses scènes, jamais Harry ne lui avait infligé la moindre douleur. Des contraintes, des liens, oui. Il l'avait poussé à ses limites mais pas de douleurs physiques comme cela. Il ne l'avait fait que pour Drago. Ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience alors qu'il se détendait sous le massage.

Harry l'aimait. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Il l'avait frappé pour lui. Il prenait soin de lui. Autant de preuves d'amour que Drago ne pouvait pas nier. Ce n'était pas que des paroles, c'était des actes. Alors il se laissait aller sous ses paumes, abandonné, en confiance. Pas comme un soumis face à son dominant. Mais comme un homme face à son compagnon.

Compagnon qu'il refusait de voir avec un autre, qu'il voulait protéger, qu'il voulait préserver, qu'il voulait garder. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

La révélation l'atteignit et lui tira juste un soupir. C'était tellement évident, soudain. Harry avait plongé si loin dans son quotidien, dans son intimité, dans son être et il avait fini par simplement l'aimer. Il n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement. Alors il finit par tourner la tête vers Harry, entrouvrant les yeux pour le contempler dans la semi obscurité de la chambre.

— Harry, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je suis là. Je finis ça et je t'apporte à manger, assura le brun avec un sourire doux.

— Je t'aime, préféra répondre Drago dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se stoppa dans ses gestes.

— Quoi ? chuchota-t-il, presque tremblant.

— Ça me rassure, s'amusa Drago. Tu as la même réaction que moi.

Harry grogna légèrement, avant de poser sa tête contre lui.

— Te moque pas. J'y croyais plus...

— Je crois que j'ai pris mon temps, s'excusa Drago en levant un bras pour l'attirer plus près. Tu m'en veux ?

— J'ai dit que j'attendrais.

— Merci, Harry.

— Merci à toi, gémit faiblement Harry en se collant contre lui. Ne me redemande pas ça. S'il te plait. Si c'est pour le sexe, je veux bien mais plus en simple punition.

— D'accord, murmura Drago en le caressant. Je ne le ferai plus.

— Te faire mal pour juste te faire mal, c'est aussi douloureux pour moi.

— C'est à cause de cette histoire. Je ne te le demanderai plus.

— Je t'aime Drago.

— Ça me rend très heureux, tu sais. Tu as changé ma vie.

— Toi aussi, embrasse-moi.

Drago eut un sourire et s'exécuta, ignorant son dos qui tirait, se concentrant sur les lèvres douces de l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry l'embrassa presque trop chastement, caressant sa joue avec douceur, avant de soupirer.

— Je vais te chercher à manger. Tu dois encore te reposer.

— Je vais bien, assura Drago en cajolant la hanche d'Harry.

— Laisse-moi encore m'occuper de toi.

— Je ne bouge pas d'ici alors.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever pour rapporter un plateau avec un bol de soupe et quelques tartines. Il commença doucement à redresser Drago avant de lui tendre une cuillère pleine.

— Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? s'amusa Drago en prenant pourtant la cuillère.

— Pourquoi, tu aimerais le faire tout seul ?

— J'en suis capable.

— Tais-toi, sourit tendrement Harry avant de lui reprendre la cuillère pour le nourrir.

Drago lui jeta un regard amusé mais le laissa le faire manger, sans le lâcher du regard.

— Tout est réglé alors ? Tu te sens mieux ?

— Oui. Et nous n'entendrons plus parler de ce mangemort. Nous sommes tranquilles.

— Je parlais de toi.

— Ça ira, assura Drago.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu le sais ça ?

— Maintenant oui. Et j'en suis soulagé.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Drago passa une main sur sa nuque pour le caresser, satisfait de sentir sa douceur et son amour. Harry avait changé sa vie et il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il en était heureux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus rongé par la culpabilité.

— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit soudainement Harry en se redressant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— J'aimerais qu'on retourne au club bientôt et qu'on fasse une scène. Publique, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre, hésitant. Pour que tous voient que je t'appartiens.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago en se redressant pour le fixer. Tout le monde le sait déjà, tu sais, depuis le temps.

— Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux qu'on voie comment on est bien ensemble...

Le brun baissa la tête pour fixer le bol encore bien rempli avant de soupirer.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse encore croire qu'on peut nous séparer.

— Si ça te rassure, on le fera, promit Drago en venant effleurer sa joue.

— Tu veux bien ?

— Oui. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin alors je veux bien le faire. Pour toi.

— Merci, gémit Harry en venant se serrer contre lui.

Drago l'enlaça aussitôt, passant la main dans ses cheveux tout en embrassant sa tempe pour l'apaiser. Harry avait sans doute eu plus peur que lui quand le mangemort l'avait emmené, quand il les avait séparés pour jouer avec son Harry. Alors Drago le garda contre lui pour le rassurer au mieux.

— Allez, finis de manger qu'on puisse dormir pour de vrai.

— C'est toi qui a cessé de me nourrir, taquina Drago.

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue et tendit de nouveau la cuillère. Drago rit avant de la prendre en bouche, fixant Harry d'un regard pétillant qu'il ne se serait jamais permis deux ans plus tôt. Mais cet aspect de sa vie, qui gravitait autour d'Harry, l'avait sans doute sauvé de lui-même. Il n'était pas prêt d'y renoncer ou de laisser quiconque lui prendre. Harry sourit un peu plus et continua sa tâche. Pour une fois, Il avait été heureux de réfléchir un peu pour avoir Drago. De ne pas s'être imposé complètement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'avoir. Car Drago était enfin lui-même en le regardant, Harry pouvait le voir. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait son sorcier arrogant mais au combien doux avec lui.

* * *

Harry était assis sur sa table basse, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

— Plus vite, ordonna-t-il.

Il admira Drago qu'il avait attaché avec une maitrise qu'il pensait avoir oubliée. L'art du Shibari était complexe mais la corde noire était magnifique sur la peau blanche de Drago. Elle traversait le torse, plusieurs fois, s'entrelaçant avec une sensualité qui faisait palpiter Harry. La corde continuait de glisser autour de ses cuisses, le forçant à les avoir pliées mais bien écartées, dévoilant tout de lui sans aucune pudeur et Harry l'aurait bien léché des pieds à la tête. Mais ce n'était pas l'exercice qu'il avait voulu tester aujourd'hui. Il voulait évaluer sa résistance, son obéissance. Alors ses bras étaient aussi attachés l'un à l'autre, devant lui, avec juste assez de mou pour que Drago puisse se caresser. Le tout sous le regard d'Harry qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Le blond augmenta la cadence de sa main, le souffle court, erratique alors qu'il fixait Harry. Ce que le brun voyait lui plaisait, Drago pouvait le lire sur son visage et l'idée que c'était lui, ainsi offert, qui l'excitait, faisait toujours frémir Drago.

— Si magnifique, sourit Harry en passant un doigt sur l'entrée frémissante de Drago sans le pénétrer. Ralentis.

— Tout à toi, gémit Drago alors que sa main adoptait un rythme lent presque insoutenable.

— Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, rit Harry en remontant sur la cuisse. Cela serait dommage de ne pas en profiter au maximum.

— Profites-en autant que tu le voudras, monsieur Harry, haleta Drago en se mordant la lèvre.

Les doigts d'Harry revinrent aussitôt vers l'entrée pour le taquiner avec un grognement. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il se retenait de sauter sur Drago pour le prendre. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement rauque, sa main continuait de le caresser à un rythme atrocement lent, le torturant alors qu'il fixait toujours Harry, une supplique dans les prunelles. Harry vint même flatter les doigts.

— Plus vite.

Oh oui, Harry aimait l'avoir là dans son canapé, vautré pour être dans la bonne position, en pleine lumière pour profiter de lui. Maintenant que les choses étaient réglées, il partageait tout avec Drago, ses envies, ses joies, des fois leurs disputes mais cela se finissait toujours de la même manière. L'un ou l'autre avait la tête dans un oreiller pour pousser des cris de joies. Oh oui, Harry était heureux comme jamais. À sa place, au côté de l'homme qui l'aimait. Celui-là même qui accélérait la cadence de sa main avec un gémissement enroué.

— C'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas répondre et glissa son doigt directement en lui pour toucher sa prostate et la masser avec lenteur. La plainte résonna dans la pièce alors que Drago s'arquait mais il était trop limité par les liens pour bouger plus.

— Oui, délicieux, finit-il par répondre d'un souffle erratique. Encore, monsieur Harry.

— Tu sais que je pourrais te regarder des heures comme ça. T'admirer, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. Si on essayait ? demanda Harry en faisant jouer son doigt.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, acquiesça Drago les lèvres entrouvertes sous le plaisir grandissant.

— Tu crois vraiment que tu arriverais à tenir des heures comme ça ? Si indécent.

— Tout pour te plaire.

Harry sourit mais secoua la tête.

— Une prochaine fois. Là, maintenant, je veux que tu accélères encore, ma splendide créature.

— Cela devient difficile, prévint Drago qui le fit pourtant. De ne pas jouir.

— Encore un effort. Et ton maître adoré t'accordera peut-être ça...

Drago geignit mais garda son rythme rapide, son visage se contractant alors qu'il se refusait la délivrance.

— Encore deux minutes, glissa Harry en se penchant soudainement.

Sa langue vint effleurer l'entrée où son doigt était toujours. Juste pour lui faire perdre un peu plus la tête, pour que Drago ne sache plus où donner de la tête et fournisse ces si beaux sons qu'il adorait. Cela ne tarda pas, ils s'élevèrent, nombreux, indécents, dans la pièce alors que Drago laissait retomber sa tête, incapable de faire autre chose que gémir tout en se caressant, les vagues de plaisir voulant l'emporter mais il résistait.

Harry se redressa pour l'admirer, ne gardant que son doigt à l'intérieur pour l'aider dans son plaisir.

— Jouis pour moi Drago, ordonna Harry d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir.

L'ordre fut aussitôt exécuté dans un gémissement étranglé alors qu'il se libérait dans sa propre main, son corps tendu sous les liens. Puis sa paume s'immobilisa alors que ses muscles tressautaient, sous l'assaut du plaisir qui avait été trop intense. Harry admira la semence blanche qui fit un arc de cercle avant d'arriver sur sa main. Il voulut le complimenter encore lorsqu'un cri étouffé se fit entendre.

— Bordel de merde, je vais mourir.

Harry eut juste à se retourner vers la porte pour voir Ron qui se cachait dans ses mains et reculait pour se prendre le mur.

— Je veux mourir ! Mon dieu, j'ai tout vu, continua-t-il de crier comme un porc qu'on égorgeait. Ça a giclé !

Harry eut une seconde de blanc, surpris, avant de se redresser pour couvrir Drago d'un plaid, rougissant un peu. Il le délaça d'un coup de baguette, à regret, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

— Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de ça.

Drago aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle mais il était parti bien trop loin pour en revenir aussi vite et il faisait une confiance absolue à Harry alors il s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

—Tout va bien, continua Harry pour ensuite s'écarter pour revenir vers Ron qui cherchait toujours la sortie le visage caché. Arrête un peu. Viens...

Harry lui prit le bras pour l'emmener dans le couloir, avec un soupir.

— Bordel, pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir pour le match pour... Par merlin, c'était ma place pour regarder les films ! Ah, je veux mourir ! beugla Ron incapable de se calmer.

—Arrête Ron, tu te fais du mal. C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux et normalement, on toque quand on est poli.

Ron écarta doucement ses doigts et soupira de soulagement.

—Non mais tu m'as toujours dit de faire comme chez moi ! J'étais censé venir !

—Dans une heure...

Ron le fixa soudainement, choqué, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

—Par Merlin, les menottes que j'ai trouvées la dernière fois... C'est parce que vous... Vous...

— Tu te fais du mal, continua Harry en rougissant un peu, une main sur la nuque. Mais toque la prochaine fois, tu sais que je suis en couple maintenant.

—En couple, pas ...

Ron fit aussitôt des signes de mains, incompréhensibles, qui firent sourire Harry.

— Respire. On est majeur, tu sais !

— Par Merlin, ne me dis pas ça alors que je te vois bander comme un hippogriffe !

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et qui mit sa main devant son pantalon pour tenter de masquer son désir.

— Ecoute, si tu pouvais simplement oublier ce que tu viens de voir...

— Comment tu veux que j'oublie Malefoy qui... qui... J'ai besoin de me rincer les yeux !

Harry, lui, roula les siens avec un soupir et un sourire en même temps.

— Je ne pensais pas que cela te choquerait autant...

— Choquer ?! s'étrangla Ron en se tournant vers lui. Mais il... il ...

— Ron, je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait ça, rit Harry.

— Pas comme ça ! grogna-t-il aussi. Je ne savais pas que attacher, enfin...

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ron. On fait ce qu'on veut entre nous. Cela ne regarde personne d'autre.

— Si vraiment c'est un problème, je peux te jeter un _oubliettes_, intervint la voix maîtrisée de Drago.

Il se tenait deux pas derrière Harry, habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon, il avait même ramené ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'était pas aussi impeccable qu'à son habitude mais il était très loin de l'image que Ron avait eue de lui en rentrant. Ajouté à son ton relativement froid et son expression impénétrable, il n'avait plus rien à voir. Ron lui jeta un regard avant de fermer les yeux et de les cacher même avec ses doigts avant de se taper la tête contre le mur en chouinant.

— Non, je ne peux pas...

— Drago fait toujours beaucoup d'effet, n'est-ce pas ? rit Harry en croisant les bras, amusé.

— Si c'est vraiment un problème, répéta Drago du même ton. Je peux effacer ce souvenir.

— Je pense qu'il est juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec Hermione, continua Harry en venant s'appuyer sur Drago.

— Connard, je vous déteste tous les deux, gémit Ron.

— Je peux vous donner des entrées au club, proposa Drago en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Il y a des soirs d'initiation, pour les débutants.

— Allez vous faire foutre, gronda Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte. Non, ajouta-t-il paniqué en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Oubliez tout. Oubliez-moi, bordel, je veux me laver la tête.

— Pas de problème, on ne pense pas à toi dans ces moments, se moqua tranquillement Drago.

Il embrassa la tempe d'Harry et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans paraître plus gêné que ça. Ron, lui, ouvrit la porte mais se retourna avant de sortir.

— Je ne veux plus revoir ça ! grogna Ron, plus choqué que vraiment en colère.

— Toque la prochaine fois, rit Harry en hochant la tête.

—Oh crois moi, je vais même attendre que tu viennes et je ne m'assiérais plus jamais dans ce canapé !

— Un Weasley en moins chez nous, ironisa Malefoy avec une pointe de triomphe depuis la cuisine.

— Va te... ARG ! Salut !

Et Ron sortit en claquant la porte sous le rire d'Harry.

— Cela s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? dit Harry en venant vers Drago pour l'enlacer.

— Fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois, verrouille la porte, soupira le blond en l'attirant à lui.

— Hm, je ne pouvais pas savoir que Ron serait un jour en avance dans sa vie. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de nouveau habillé ?

— Parce que mon dom ne prend pas soin de sécuriser les lieux où on s'amuse, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Alors le jeu est fini.

— Ton dom est désolé et va tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Car vraiment, il a encore ces très jolies images en tête de son soumis qui l'excite encore.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu le mérites, s'amusa Drago. Je devrais te laisser comme ça.

— Tu n'oserais pas me laisser comme ça, supplia Harry en frottant son érection qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe contre sa hanche.

— Tu as laissé Weasley me voir. Tu mériterais de rester comme ça.

— Je ne voulais pas, soupira Harry en se cachant dans son cou.

— Moi non plus, crois-moi, rétorqua Drago dont la main vint caresser les cheveux bruns pourtant.

— Pardon. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

— J'espère bien, s'exclama Drago en reculant un peu. Fais-toi pardonner.

— Tout ce que tu veux, assura Harry en le suivant d'un œil gourmand.

— Bien. Alors la chambre, verrouillée à clé, conclut Drago en l'entraînant. J'espère que tu n'avais invité personne d'autre à voir ce match parce qu'il va te falloir plus d'une heure pour arriver à me faire oublier le cri de Weasley.

— Oh, je vais tout donner, rit Harry en venant se coller contre lui. Et Ron n'aura plus jamais rien à avoir avec nos jeux. Mais reconnais que c'était drôle, il n'arrivait même pas à te regarder.

— Drôle n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé.

Harry vint lécher doucement son cou, en refermant la porte de la chambre d'abord avec le pied, puis à clé.

— On s'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est à quel point tu étais magnifique, que dis-je, hypnotisant.

— Que pour toi, apparemment.

— Et c'est parfait comme ça, non ?

— Ce serait parfait que s'il n'y avait que toi qui me voyais comme ça, insista Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

— J'ai dit que j'étais désolé...

— Arrête de parler et montre-moi !

Harry sourit et le plaqua durement au lit pour enlever ensuite son teeshirt.

— À nous deux alors, dit-il en venant le recouvrir.

— Il était temps, souffla Drago en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec ardeur.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez eu peur pour eux? **

**Love sur vous :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade! **

**-Yo, ici Kay, :P J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop.**

**-Voici le dernier chapitre de la fic ! Et oui, déjà ! Mais on espère ne pas trop tarder à revenir avec une nouvelle fic :) **

**-En vrai, on en a une en stock mais il faut corriger ^^'**

**-Et on n'est pas tous confiné :'( En tout cas prenez bien soin de vous et vos proches ok ? :) **

**-Restez chez vous en sécurité et profitez en pour lire tout plein :P**

**-Comme ce dernier chapitre corrigé par notre superbe Bêta Serpenta 3 On lui envoie pleins de bisounours ( mais de loin ) **

**-Merci à elle et bonne lecture à vous !**

**-Love sur vous 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Drago referma le dossier, satisfait de lui et il finit par le ranger dans le premier tiroir avant de se lever pour aller se servir un verre. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de son club, Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble mais il se servit un whiskey en l'attendant. Sa soirée avait été consacrée aux affaires de ses clubs, afin de vérifier que tout allait toujours aussi bien. Ce qui était le cas. Alors il allait pouvoir rentrer et passer une nuit sereine. Il buvait la première gorgée quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

L'homme ne toqua pas donc Drago supposa que c'était Harry et se permit un sourire en se tournant mais il se figea soudain. Son verre encore à la main, son sourire s'éteignit alors qu'il observait l'intrus. Les cheveux bruns en vrac, le sourire au coin des lèvres, le style un peu débraillé. C'était comme si deux ans ne venaient pas de s'écouler.

— Ethan, souffla Drago en l'observant approcher.

— Bonsoir mon ange, j'espérais bien te voir là. Toujours accro au travail hein ?

Le surnom fit un électrochoc à Drago qui se redressa, l'air digne alors que son ancien dominant s'immobilisait non loin de lui.

— Tu ne devais pas quitter le pays ?

— Je suis venu en visite, pour mon travail. Je me suis dit que j'en profiterais pour voir comment tu allais. Tu m'as manqué.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

— Je me doute, s'amusa Ethan en levant la main pour effleurer sa joue. Comment tu vas, mon ange ?

Les doigts de Drago vinrent s'enrouler autour du poignet pour l'écarter doucement.

— Je vais bien. Mes affaires se portent toujours bien.

— Toujours ton acharnement et ta perfection.

— Et je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant, continua Drago en laissant retomber son bras.

— J'en suis ravi pour toi, sourit Ethan. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, plus détendu qu'à mon départ.

— Et je mets tout mon cœur pour ça, dit soudainement Harry appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Merci donc de ne pas le toucher sans autorisation.

Ethan, qui était dos à la porte, se tourna vers la voix et ne perdit rien de son sourire en apercevant le brun. Il jeta un dernier regard à Drago dont il s'éloigna d'un pas en levant les mains, d'un air innocent.

— Le fameux quelqu'un je suppose ? s'enquit Ethan.

Drago hocha la tête avant de les présenter et Ethan ne marqua aucune surprise en entendant le nom d'Harry Potter.

— Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer là Ethan...

— Un voyage d'affaire, répondit ce dernier. Je pensais faire une surprise à Drago.

Il fixait Harry, son regard voyageant jusqu'à Drago, comprenant que ce dernier avait visiblement parlé de lui à son compagnon.

— Une surprise de quel genre ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire innocent en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Je ne viens pas te le voler, assura Ethan avec amusement.

— Ce n'était pas ma question non plus, dit Harry en venant embrasser la joue de Drago avec douceur.

— Juste la surprise de ma présence, répondit Ethan en l'observant faire.

— Manque d'imagination ça, rit Harry en menant Drago vers les fauteuils non loin. Un verre peut-être ? Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, non ? Je vous sers.

Ethan finit par s'asseoir à son tour, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Merci, souffla-t-il à l'intention d'Harry avant de se tourner vers Drago.

Ce dernier avait toujours son air maîtrisé, au contrôle, qu'Ethan avait toujours pris plaisir à chasser et faire disparaître.

— Cela marche pour toi ? demanda finalement le blond.

— Ce travail me plaît autant que je l'espérais. Je vais un peu à travers le monde, c'est agréable.

Harry lui tendit un whiskey à son tour, pour prendre place sur un fauteuil.

— Vous avez fait beaucoup de pays ?

—Sept en deux ans, répondit Ethan avant de se tourner vers Drago. L'Egypte te plairait, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi là-bas.

— Trop de soleil.

— Justement, rit Ethan. Cela te ferait du bien.

— Hm, c'est vrai que ta peau dorée serait jolie, sourit Harry avant de pencher la tête. Mais ça ne vaudra jamais ta peau de porcelaine.

— Ma peau ne dore pas, elle rougit, soupira Drago. Je ne ressemblerais à rien.

— Tu serais mignon, s'amusa Ethan.

— Et je pourrais t'étaler plein de crème comme ça. Partout.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rouge pour ça, rétorqua Drago.

—C'est vrai mais c'est toujours plus marrant avec un prétexte.

— Moi, rouge, ce ne serait pas marrant.

— Je reste convaincu que ça te plairait, souffla Ethan.

—On verra peut-être à nos prochaines vacances, dit Harry avant de boire son verre. Vous restez longtemps par ici ?

— Une semaine, répondit Ethan.

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un dîner ensemble. Cela te plairait ?

— Cela ne me gêne pas, acquiesça Drago qui le fixa sans montrer son étonnement.

— Ce n'était pas la question. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? continua Harry avec un léger rire.

— Oui.

— Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, s'amusa Ethan.

— Drago manquerait à n'importe qui de toute façon. Un repas alors ? Cela vous va aussi ? Drago a de quoi vous contacter j'imagine ?

— Cela me va. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

— Non je saurai te joindre, assura Drago.

— Bien, parfait. Nous allons rentrer alors, je pense. Il est tard. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Ethan, dit Harry en se levant et tendant la main vers lui.

— C'est moi qui suis ravi. À bientôt.

Harry sourit et le regarda partir.

— Viens, dit Harry en tendant ses doigts vers Drago. J'ai très envie de te ramener à la maison.

Drago prit sa main en haussant un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Pour ?

— Pour t'embrasser partout. Et que tu me racontes ce que ton ancien dom faisait si près de toi comme ça...

— Sans doute que lui aussi avait envie de m'embrasser partout, avoua Drago.

— Une chance que je sois arrivé à temps alors, sourit Harry en venant l'embrasser légèrement. Tu aurais accepté s'il te l'avait ordonné ? Comme avant ?

— Non, répondit Drago en l'entraînant hors du club d'un pas tranquille. Ce n'est plus mon dom, je n'obéis qu'à toi et nous sommes exclusifs.

— Je sais Drago, je te taquine, assura Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je me demandais juste si tu en aurais eu envie. Qu'il prenne soin de toi comme au bon vieux temps, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je n'y ai même pas pensé.

— C'est vrai ? Je ne me fâcherais pas, tu sais. Après tout, c'était ton premier dominant et vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble. Pas étonnant que tu sois encore attaché à lui. Mais en attendant, ce soir c'est moi qui vais profiter de cette peau si blanche...

— Je n'avais pas du tout le même genre de relation avec lui qu'avec toi, précisa Drago en venant enlacer sa taille. Ce n'était que pour des scènes. Je n'étais attaché que dans le sens où j'avais besoin de ces scènes. Mais j'avais confiance en lui.

Il les fit transplaner jusque chez Harry et l'embrassa dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

— Ma peau est tout à toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Et je compte bien l'honorer comme il se doit, assura Harry en le poussant vers la chambre.

Mais l'idée continua de trotter dans la tête d'Harry sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Et ce même lorsqu'il s'enfonça en Drago un peu plus tard dans la soirée

— Comment est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement en arrêtant de bouger.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? grommela Drago en le fixant.

Son expression à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et l'effarement. Harry donna un profond mouvement avec un sourire amusé.

— Dis-moi juste. Je suis curieux de ce qu'il pouvait t'apporter, dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

— Tu trouves que c'est vraiment le moment ? gémit Drago.

— Hm, je pensais que saturé de plaisir, tu ne réfléchirais même pas pour me répondre mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez bon ce soir, rit-il en venant lécher son cou.

— Harry, geignit le blond en penchant la tête pour lui laisser l'accès. Il était très autoritaire.

— Vraiment ? dit Harry en le félicitant d'un coup de reins plus brusque. À quel point ?

— Il prenait totalement le contrôle. Je ne pouvais que subir. Il ... devait tout diriger.

— Et tu aimais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui prit les hanches pour bouger plus profondément.

— Oui, avoua Drago. J'adorais ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu préférais qu'il fasse ?

— L'attente, souffla Drago avant de gémir. Harry, s'il te plait, plus.

Le brun sourit et vint chercher sa bouche pour la dévorer.

—Tout ce que tu veux, Drago.

Et cette fois, Harry repoussa ses interrogations juste pour un temps. Car il était hors de question que Drago soit frustré à cause de sa curiosité. Mais, même une fois qu'ils eurent fini, même quand Drago dormait au creux de ses bras, satisfait tout comme lui, il revoyait le visage d'Ethan. Il aurait pu y avoir quelques traits de ressemblance entre Ethan et lui mais rien de flagrant. Sauf peut-être l'air débraillé. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le regard que Drago avait porté sur Ethan. Quelque chose entre la surprise, la nostalgie mais quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir identifier.

Est-ce qu'Harry était jaloux ? Surement un peu car il aurait aimé introniser Drago. Est-ce qu'il voyait par contre Ethan comme un danger ? Pas vraiment. Ethan semblait être un bon dominant, qui n'avait pas cherché à s'imposer lorsque Drago l'avait repoussé et il avait respecté Harry sans aucune moquerie de sa part. Oui, Ethan était un bon dominant qui avait aidé Drago dans des moments qu'Harry n'avait pas connus et pour ça, Harry lui en était presque reconnaissant. Car, ainsi, Drago n'avait pas sombré. C'était le principal. Que Drago aille bien...

Et l'idée étrange se mit à germer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Parce qu'il avait toujours à cœur de satisfaire Drago. Il savait que leur relation allait très bien, chacun trouvant ce qu'il avait besoin dedans, tout en soutenant l'autre mais est-ce que quelque chose en plus, un cadeau, ne pourrait pas renforcer cette relation ? Est-ce que cela plairait à Drago ? Peut-être en avait-il envie sans vraiment se l'avouer ? Harry dût attendre le lendemain au petit déjeuner pour commencer à tâter le terrain en servant son thé à Drago.

— Tu penses à appeler Ethan pour le repas ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

— Ce soir alors ? Tu as choisi un lieu où je m'en occupe ?

— Ce soir, c'est bien et choisis. C'est ton invité après tout.

— Ce repas, c'était ton idée. Je ne te l'aurais pas imposé, murmura Drago en prenant la première gorgée de thé. Mais je vais nous trouver un bon restaurant.

— Tu penses que je me force ? s'étonna Harry en s'installant à côté de lui.

— Non. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une si grande confiance en moi, avoua Drago en fixant le liquide ambré. Tu n'es même pas jaloux.

— Tu aurais aimé que je le sois ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

— Non, ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance, j'aime ça.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, avant de savoir qui c'était, j'étais prêt à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, avoua Harry dans un rire. Juste parce qu'il t'avait touché sans ton consentement. Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour toi pendant des années. Parce que j'ai bien vu que tu l'appréciais encore. Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux de façon déraisonnable car on est bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? On se donne ce que l'autre a besoin ? On n'a pas besoin d'aller ailleurs ?

— Non, pas besoin, acquiesça le blond en venant ancrer son regard dans le sien. On est parfaitement bien ensemble.

Harry sourit et vint l'embrasser presque trop chastement, avant de coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

— C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, avoua-t-il. Je veux simplement que tu te sentes libre de dire oui ou non, sans t'inquiéter de ce que je pense, tu veux bien ?

— Dis comme ça, ça a l'air inquiétant, s'amusa Drago.

— Tu as toujours aimé mes surprises jusqu'ici, non ? rit Harry en revenant poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai.

Harry prit le temps de prendre la main de Drago pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

— Alors est-ce que cela te dirait de proposer une soirée à Ethan avec nous deux ? Comme une soirée souvenir en l'honneur du bon vieux temps. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais et, si je sais que tu n'iras pas de toi-même vers lui, il attise toujours ton désir, non ?

Le silence se fit lourd et s'étira après la question d'Harry alors que Drago le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, finit par dire Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ayant peur d'avoir mal interprété la chose, soudainement.

— Je pensais que cela te plairait. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec lui, c'est au-delà de mes capacités mais cela ne me dérange pas si je peux participer. Enfin... L'idée te semble si étrange ?

— Tu as envie de me voir me soumettre à Ethan ?

— Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça. J'ai envie de t'offrir un moment comme avant mais avec moi en plus dedans. Du côté d'Ethan... Ou du tien.

Drago laissa paraître son étonnement alors qu'il fixait Harry. Il ne savait même pas quoi penser de cette proposition qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Harry aurait toujours le chic pour l'étonner.

— Pourquoi ? On est bien tous les deux. On se suffit l'un l'autre. Alors pourquoi ?

— C'est justement pour ça. Drago, je ne te demande pas du tout une relation suivie, ou quoi que ce soit. J'en serais incapable et, pour le coup, je serais vraiment jaloux. Je te propose simplement une scène avec ton ancien dom pour le plaisir. Parce que je pense savoir faire la part des choses. Si cela ne te tente pas, on oublie. Je pensais juste que cela te plairait. Disons que pour le coup, je vois plus Ethan comme un sextoy géant qu'on pourrait utiliser pour mettre un peu de souffle de dragon dans notre relation. Ce n'est pas très gentil mais c'est plus l'idée que je m'en fais.

— Un sextoy, répéta Drago avant d'arborer un sourire amusé et de soupirer. D'accord.

— D'accord quoi, Drago ? Je ne t'oblige à rien. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas, on oublie. J'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir et te voir comblé au-delà du possible.

— D'accord, pourquoi pas. Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Mais mettons un peu de souffle de dragon dans notre relation. Tu es sûr que ça ne changera rien, entre nous ?

— Si ce n'est qu'une nuit, pour ton plaisir, non. Si tu m'assures que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Pour moi, cela ne changera rien. Et toi ?

— Je ne ressens rien pour lui, Harry, notre relation était uniquement basée sur le besoin sexuel. Une nuit avec lui ne changera rien pour moi. Cela me rappellera quelques souvenirs mais c'est toi que j'aime.

— Alors si cela te tente vraiment, nous pouvons essayer. Et si l'un de nous change d'avis, on n'aura qu'à tout arrêter, comme pour une scène normale.

— D'accord, essayons. Embrasse-moi, finit par ajouter Drago.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et vint caresser sa joue, pour venir effleurer ses lèvres de sa langue, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche entière dans un gémissement de plaisir.

— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi, murmura Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

— Je t'ai encore choqué ? s'amusa Harry en embrassant son visage avec vénération.

— Surpris. Je crois que tu vas continuer à me surprendre encore longtemps et j'aime cette idée.

— Cela veut dire que je peux continuer un peu ?

— Oui mais pas trop souvent, taquina le blond.

— Donc je ne peux pas continuer tout de suite alors ? Car tu n'as pas répondu à tout.

— Tout quoi ?

— Je connais ton cerveau Drago, tu es surement en train d'analyser ce que je viens de dire. Comment tu m'imagines moi ? À tes côtés ou avec Ethan ?

— Je ne veux pas choisir pour toi, Harry, soupira Drago. Mais si je dois me soumettre, je te préfère toujours en dominant.

— D'accord, je serai aux côtés d'Ethan alors. C'est donc moi qui en parlerai avec lui.

— Si tu veux parler de ça au dîner, il faudrait peut-être mieux éviter le restaurant et manger à mon appartement.

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Mais il est déjà venu chez toi ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas non plus en dévoiler plus que nécessaire sur nous. Mais bon, on vit ici maintenant, alors j'imagine que dans ton ancien appartement, cela sera bien pour faire la scène. Mais allons au restaurant. Après tout, lui aussi pourrait refuser. Préviens-le et laisse mon téléphone. Je m'occupe du reste.

— La dernière chambre, c'est celle que j'utilisais, avec Ethan. On l'utilisera. Je m'occupe de le prévenir et de lui transmettre ton numéro.

— Tu as l'air de n'avoir aucun doute sur le fait qu'il accepte.

— Personne ne refuse une séance avec moi, répondit Drago pour le taquiner.

— C'est vrai, rit Harry en l'embrassant encore. Que veux-tu, nous sommes si faibles face à toi.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute, je suis irrésistible.

— C'est vrai, rit Harry.

— Voilà, c'est pour ça. Allez, souffla Drago en terminant sa tasse. Je vais travailler, je te donnerai des nouvelles dans la journée.

— J'attends toujours tes messages avec impatience, sourit Harry sans bouger.

Drago l'embrassa avec un sourire avant de finalement partir.

* * *

Harry avait appelé Ethan dès qu'il avait eu son numéro. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'arguments non plus pour le convaincre de se retrouver dans un petit café où Harry arriva d'ailleurs en avance pour prendre un thé dans un coin reculé afin d'être tranquille pour la discussion ô combien étrange qu'il allait avoir avec l'ancien dom de son amant.

Ce dernier arriva à l'heure, fouilla la salle des yeux et finit par venir s'installer en face de lui.

— Bonjour Harry.

— Bonjour, vous avez trouvé facilement ?

— Je connaissais donc oui.

— Bien, vous désirez quelque chose ?

— Un café crème.

Le regard bleu observait Harry avec une expression curieuse, ses traits laissant juste voir qu'il était détendu, amical. Harry le commanda aussitôt et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de sourire.

— Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement. Drago m'a communiqué le nom d'un restaurant, une heure et je sais que vous serez là, alors je me pose la question de pourquoi cet entretien préliminaire, acquiesça Ethan avec un sourire. Si c'est pour me dire de ne plus toucher Drago, je l'ai compris la dernière fois.

— Et vous obéirez ? demanda Harry.

— Oui. Parce qu'il était plus détendu, quand vous êtes arrivé. Il a l'air bien. Et je suis parti après tout, ajouta Ethan avec un haussement d'épaules.

— J'aime entendre ça, avoua Harry alors que la serveuse venait déposer sa boisson devant Ethan. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes ici.

— Pour quoi alors ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Drago ?

— C'est une question piège ? s'amusa Ethan en commençant son café.

— Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez répondre ce que vous voulez. Je serais mal placé pour vous reprocher des sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Je veux juste m'assurer de certaines choses.

— Il m'a toujours fasciné, répondit finalement Ethan en jouant avec sa tasse. Il est magnifique.

— Là-dessus, je ne peux que vous rejoindre. Mais avez-vous des sentiments pour lui ?

— Vous voulez savoir si je suis amoureux ? Non. J'ai beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour lui, une certaine tendresse mais je ne l'aime pas d'amour.

— Vous ne dites pas ça pour éviter que je m'énerve ?

— Vous posez la question, je réponds.

— Je veux juste m'assurer de votre sincérité. Car je suis presque sûr que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vais vous demander. Je ne veux pas que Drago souffre de quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne souhaite pas lui faire de mal. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. J'ai passé des mois à prendre soin de lui.

— Bien, alors que diriez-vous d'être son dom encore une fois ? demanda Harry presque trop détaché en prenant une autre gorgée sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

Ethan, qui montait sa tasse pour boire, s'immobilisa et la reposa en fixant Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

— Vous ne m'êtes pas apparu comme un dom prêteur, finit par murmurer Ethan. Sinon je vous l'aurais demandé moi-même.

— C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Vraiment, avoua Harry avec un sourire. Et je compte bien participer et non vous le laisser sans un regard. Mais je vois que l'idée vous intéresse déjà.

— Evidemment, je vous l'ai dit, il m'a toujours fasciné, le temps n'y a rien changé. Il m'a manqué. À quoi pensez-vous exactement ?

— Je pensais qu'on pourrait offrir un bon dessert à Drago. Quelque chose qui le fera frissonner comme jamais. Vous et moi pour lui. Et le fait que je sois là n'est absolument pas négociable.

— Qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas le droit de faire ?

— Les mêmes choses qu'avant.

— Je sais ce que Drago tolère ou non. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous vous ne voulez pas que je fasse à Drago.

— Je ne cherche que le plaisir de Drago. Mais j'aimerais qu'on évite les baisers, c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se dispute devant lui pour savoir qui commande. Cela serait contreproductif. Je vous demande un travail de groupe, pour Drago. Cela vous semble faisable ?

— Pas de baiser et pas de dispute, cela me semble aisé.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Si on se met d'accord avant de voir Drago, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se disputerait. Pour les baisers, uniquement les lèvres ? Je peux embrasser sa peau ou il peut toucher la mienne ?

— Oui. Juste ses lèvres. Cela restera mon privilège. Le reste, sa peau comme la tienne, c'est bon.

— Parfait. Et vous avez un scénario pour qu'on ne se dispute pas le contrôle ?

— Le but étant de rappeler à Drago ses souvenirs, c'est plutôt à vous de me dire ce que vous faisiez avant.

— Drago est simple à satisfaire, sourit Ethan en buvant une gorgée. Sans faire dans l'élaboré, partons sur quelque chose de simple. Où est-ce que ça aura lieu ?

— Drago m'a dit que vous connaissiez la chambre du fond chez lui.

— Oui, on se retrouvait parfois là-bas. On va pouvoir utiliser les accessoires qui s'y trouvent alors.

— Tout à fait.

Ils passèrent encore un moment dans ce café avant de se quitter pour ne se retrouver que le soir, après le coucher du soleil, au restaurant choisi par Drago. C'était un endroit chic mais sans prétention et ils furent installés à une table un peu à l'écart où ils purent faire connaissance sans être dérangés. Drago répondit aux questions d'Ethan sur son travail, ses affaires et sa vie avec Harry puis Ethan parla de ses voyages avant de s'intéresser à Harry, le tout dans une ambiance tranquille, plutôt sereine.

Harry fut le premier à se lever pour aller payer avant les cafés ou autres thés, pour revenir ensuite à table.

— Cela serait une bonne idée de continuer cette délicieuse soirée ailleurs, non ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur la cuisse de Drago.

— Vraiment ?

Drago n'avait pas eu la réponse d'Ethan puisque c'était Harry qui lui avait demandé et ils n'en avaient pas parlé lors du repas. Alors il se tourna vers son ancien amant qui lui adressa un sourire que Drago reconnut parfaitement, l'obligeant à retenir un frisson.

— Tu vas partir devant nous et nous attendre dans la chambre, reprit Ethan en le contemplant avec fascination. En position.

Drago acquiesça mais, avant de bouger, il reporta son regard d'argent sur Harry pour quêter sa confirmation.

— Refuserais-tu d'obéir à tes doms ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Tout est arrangé, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Je me suis occupé de tout. Tu n'as plus qu'à obéir et profiter.

Il hocha finalement la tête et se leva, leur jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner, récupérant sa veste et quittant le restaurant sans attendre. Ethan l'avait suivi du regard, sans cacher son attirance et il se tourna vers Harry dès qu'il fut hors de vue.

— Tu comptes le faire attendre longtemps ? demanda Harry en buvant son thé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Je suis même souvent incapable de le quitter des yeux.

— Ah oui ? Je le faisais régulièrement. Ça lui permet d'être plus détendu quand j'arrive. Il se met en condition. Au début c'était un moyen de tester sa confiance, c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée. Comme je suis toujours venu, il a pu apprendre à s'abandonner parce que je respectais ma parole. À la fin, ça lui permettait de se mettre en condition, il était toujours plus détendu, réceptif.

— Je crois que c'est ma volonté à moi qui n'est pas assez forte pour ça. Et Drago n'a jamais eu besoin de se mettre en condition. Puisque la première scène qu'on a faite ensemble, c'était moi le soumis. Il sait donc parfaitement que je sais comment on se sent dans l'autre sens.

— Oh tu switches ? Intéressant. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu aies eu besoin de ce genre de choses. Drago est visiblement plus détendu dès que tu le touches.

— C'est qu'on avait déjà un lourd passif ensemble. Et j'ai dû beaucoup le travailler pour atteindre ça.

— J'ai beaucoup travaillé Drago aussi et il n'a jamais été détendu en dehors de nos scènes.

— Je suis désolé mais tout ce que tu me dis me fait juste plaisir, avoua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Parce que cela voulait dire que Drago était différent avec lui, qu'il était lui-même avec lui. Et cela gorgeait Harry de joie. Il avait déjà envie de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser. Pourtant il se retint, sa jambe se secouant pour tenter de se calmer.

— Tant mieux, rit Ethan en terminant sa tasse. Cela a l'air vraiment bien, entre vous.

— Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais jamais proposé quelque chose comme ça, si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en nous.

— Evidemment. Tu as pu lui donner bien plus que ce dont il avait besoin, c'est bien pour lui. Et pour toi du coup. Bon, ajouta Ethan en terminant sa tasse. On y va ?

Harry bondit presque aussitôt de sa chaise, comme un ressort. Déjà prêt.

— On transplane ? proposa-t-il aussitôt.

— Bien sûr, on ne va pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, rit Ethan alors qu'ils sortaient.

Ils transplanèrent et Ethan passa le premier, trouvant la porte d'entrée ouverte, qu'il referma derrière lui, à clé pour que personne ne les dérange. Harry tenta de se calmer mais ses mains fébriles enlevèrent sa veste pour la jeter au hasard, avant de se tourner vers Ethan.

— On fait comme on a dit ?

— Pas de changement de plan, acquiesça Ethan.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau et alla jusqu'à retirer sa chemise, ne gardant que son jean et ses chaussures. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry et se dirigea, avec un sourire en coin, vers la chambre du fond dont la porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa et son sourire s'agrandit. Drago lui avait manqué. Réellement. Ce corps à la peau pâle, ce visage aux traits sublimes, ces lèvres si fines, cet abandon si total, tout lui avait manqué. Quand il avait su qu'il revenait en Angleterre, il s'était fait une joie d'espérer pouvoir le retrouver. Cela s'était éteint en voyant Harry, comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'était effacé parce que c'était lui qui était parti. Il était d'autant plus ravi de pouvoir assister à cette scène qu'il n'avait pas pensé revoir un jour.

Drago s'était agenouillé, nu, au milieu de la pièce. Les fesses posées sur ses talons, les mains paumes vers le haut, la tête basse et les yeux bandés. Il ne frémit pas à leur entrée, il resta simplement là, son corps à la peau si pâle se détachant à merveille grâce aux tons sombre de la pièce. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent aussi et il s'avança dans la pièce pour passer une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

— Regarde ce qu'on a là, Ethan, dit-il bassement.

— Il est parfait, souffla l'interpellé en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il apprécia le frisson qui parcourut la peau de Drago au son de leurs voix et Ethan adora le bandeau noir dont les lanières effleuraient la nuque de Drago. Il avait ajouté cet accessoire sans avoir besoin de consigne, se souvenant des préférences d'Ethan, ce qui ravissait le dom.

— Paré de ses plus beaux atouts, confirma Harry en venant jouer avec quelques lanières.

Ethan hocha la tête, s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de Drago. Le corps de Drago s'affaissa presque sur lui-même, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Ethan.

— Quelles sont les règles, mon ange ? demanda le brun sans bouger.

— Vous êtes monsieur, c'est vous qui décidez quand la scène est finie, l'orange vous avertit que vous me poussez un peu trop et le rouge sert à tout arrêter. Aucune autre supplique ne vous arrêtera. Je dois vous prévenir si je veux jouir. Je ne remets aucun ordre en question et ne dois pas hésiter avant de les exécuter.

— C'est bien, sourit Ethan avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

— Mais ce soir tu vas avoir deux doms à satisfaire, reprit-il en passant un doigt le long de la colonne. Tu te sens prêt pour ça, Drago ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry. Tout ce que vous voulez.

— Bien, dit Harry avec une caresse, avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour contempler Ethan et lui laisser, pour l'instant, la main.

Ce dernier s'accroupit, fixant le corps de Drago avant de revenir au visage dont la beauté était réhaussée par le bandeau noir en soie.

— Tu es encore tendu, mon ange. Cela tourne dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu réfléchis à comment nous satisfaire, à comment nous combler, à ce qui va se passer. Tu ne te laisses pas tout à fait aller parce que ton esprit cherche encore à deviner ce qui va arriver.

Il se pencha vers lui, venant murmurer à son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne s'égarent dans le cou. Mais elles n'embrassèrent pas la peau, se contentant de l'effleurer pour éveiller le désir de Drago en étant juste un peu frustrantes.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu réfléchis. Ce soir, c'est ton corps qui doit parler. Nous allons t'aider à y arriver.

Harry le regarda faire et, s'il sentit au début une pointe de jalousie, il se rappela aussitôt que Drago était à lui, qu'Ethan n'était qu'un cadeau d'une nuit mais surtout qu'il pouvait aussi profiter de Drago. Alors il se pencha à son tour de l'autre côté, une main effleurant le ventre avec délicatesse.

— Tu vas devoir tout oublier, Drago, dit-il en venant mordiller son oreille dévoilée à demi. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'on va te donner. Tu saurais faire ça pour nous ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry, frémit Drago, les lèvres entrouvertes, le corps couvert d'une chair de poule.

— Harry va te conduire jusqu'à la table, nous allons t'aider, reprit Ethan en se redressant.

La main sur le ventre se glissa sur une hanche et il l'aida à se lever. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lécher une seconde le cou avant de le pousser délicatement en avant. Drago se laissa mener et dès qu'il sentit la surface froide, il se pencha en avant pour s'allonger, le ventre contre la table. Elle était un peu haute sur pied, assez pour arriver à sa taille mais une fois couché, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Pour autant, elle n'était pas très longue puisqu'il y posait son ventre, son torse, sa joue et c'était tout.

Il sentit la main d'Ethan lui écarter les cuisses pour attacher ses chevilles aux pieds de la table et Harry faisait de même avec ses poignets. Puis une main parcourut son dos, lui tirant un frisson violent, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Ethan. Puisqu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer sur sa position, il obligea son esprit à se déconnecter. Il devait faire confiance à Harry et à Ethan. Cesser de se poser des questions. Harry sourit en l'admirant pendant un moment avant de prendre la cravache avec le bout en plumes que Drago aimait, pour venir caresser une fesse bombée dans le seul but de le voir frissonner un peu plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, Ethan, pour le détendre un peu plus ? demanda Harry sans lâcher Drago du regard.

Ethan, qui s'était dirigé vers la commode proche, revint vers eux en se frottant les mains devenues un peu luisantes, à cause d'une huile sentant la lavande. Il posa sa paume sur la nuque de Drago qui baissa la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

— Des caresses. Il est si sensible, souffla Ethan qui passait ses mains sur la nuque, le haut du dos, dans un massage sensuel.

— Regarde, on voit même le frisson sur la peau. Il est vraiment magnifique, dit Harry en continuant à le caresser avec les plumes, descendant sur les jambes.

Il déposa même un baiser sur une cuisse avant de reprendre son chemin. Cela tira un gémissement rauque à Drago dont le corps cédait sous les attentions cumulées des deux hommes. Les mains d'Ethan descendaient le long de son dos, Harry continuait son chemin hasardeux et Drago ne pouvait que subir, attaché comme il l'était. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre.

— Parfait, compléta Ethan.

Harry finit par se redresser, allant aussi chercher un peu d'huile et avant de se mettre à masser les fesses de Drago. Il passait au début en mouvements circulaires sur la peau, descendant sur les cuisses. Mais plus il faisait de mouvements, plus ses doigts glissaient dans la fente entre les deux globes et se rapprochaient de son entrée sans y toucher vraiment.

Drago émettait de plus en plus de gémissements bas, rauques, les yeux clos derrière son bandeau, sans plus qu'aucune pensée, question ou inquiétude ne lui parvienne. Il n'y avait plus que ces quatre mains.

— C'est bien, mon ange, félicita Ethan en remontant aux épaules. C'est parfait.

Harry le taquina un moment avant de faire signe à Ethan pour échanger leurs places. C'était après tout pour qu'Ethan fasse qu'il était là. Le concerné remit de l'huile sur ses mains pour venir caresser les fesses de Drago déjà luisantes. Il aimait l'enduire d'huile de massage, cela faisait ressortir la perfection de sa peau de porcelaine. Mais, sans s'attarder, il glissa ses doigts entre les deux fesses pour aller taquiner l'entrée de Drago qui émit aussitôt un soupir satisfait. Harry se plaça à côté de sa tête, utilisant sa voix la plus grave que Drago aimait tant pour reprendre la parole.

— Tu verrais ses doigts disparaitre entre tes fesses fermes. C'est un spectacle fantastique, avec ta peau qui brille comme ça. J'aurais presque envie de te lécher des pieds à la tête pendant qu'il s'occupe de toi.

— Oh oui, gémit Drago qui frissonnait.

C'était autant l'idée que les doigts qui lui tirèrent cette supplique alors que la voix d'Harry le faisait frémir. Harry glissa alors sa langue dans son cou avec un sourire, tandis que ses mains reprenaient ses caresses sur le dos.

— Comment tu veux qu'on te résiste lorsque tu es comme ça, offert, si dépravé...

— Je suis à toi, geignit Drago.

Sa voix devint pur plaisir alors qu'un intrus se faufilait en lui, l'entrée rendus si aisée par l'huile et l'index alla trouver son point de plaisir presque sans mal, le caressant avec lenteur.

— À qui ? demanda aussitôt Harry en l'admirant.

— À monsieur Harry.

— Et à qui sont ces doigts qui te font gémir ?

— À monsieur, gémit Drago dont le bassin tressauta parce qu'un second doigt le pénétrait.

— C'est bien, mon ange, souffla Ethan dont la seconde main caressait le creux des reins. Tu es toujours aussi exquis.

— C'est bon à quel point, Drago ?

— Délicieux, parvint à murmurer le blond entre deux souffles.

Il essaya de tendre la main pour donner le même plaisir à Harry mais les liens l'en empêchèrent et il laissa retomber son bras, appuyant sa joue sur le métal froid de la table, la respiration courte. Derrière lui, Ethan continuait ses mouvements trop lents mais exquis, l'étirant doucement, avec patience, les yeux rivés sur le corps frémissant. Harry vint embrasser le visage bandé, avec un grognement rauque.

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant. Profite d'Ethan qui te prépare. Je pense qu'on va bientôt pouvoir passer à la suite.

— Oui, monsieur Harry.

Harry sourit un peu plus avant de se tourner vers Ethan pour voir où il en était. Ce dernier introduisait un troisième doigt, avec une lenteur exaspérante et ses lèvres exploraient le creux des reins de Drago, sa langue s'attardant parfois sur une portion de peau, tirant ainsi un gémissement sanglotant à Drago.

— Si tu savais comme tu es beau à perdre pied comme ça, Drago, gémit Harry en enlevant son teeshirt, incapable de rester calme.

— Magnifique, enchérit Ethan dont la bouche remontait dans le bas du dos. Et exquis. Un ange.

Ses doigts continuaient d'aller et venir, l'ouvrant en lui délivrant des vagues de plaisir qui le faisaient frémir, se tortiller, gémir, encore et encore. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer une main un peu dure dans les cheveux blonds pour tourner le visage de Drago vers lui pour l'embrasser voracement. Il avait une envie de lui si forte. Drago se soumit au baiser, offrant sa bouche à Harry alors qu'il étouffait ses gémissements, ses soupirs. Il joua avec sa langue un long moment, avant de se redresser.

— Passons à la prochaine étape, décida-t-il.

Ethan redressa la tête pour le regarder alors que Drago se contentait de pousser un nouveau soupir.

— Il est assez préparé ?

— Il est prêt, parfait, répondit Ethan en retirant ses doigts.

Cela tira une plainte frustrée à Drago qui se sentait soudain vide, abandonné.

— Passons sur le lit alors, proposa Harry en venant détacher les mains de Drago.

Ethan fit de même avec ses chevilles, embrassant les cuisses et les fesses au passage, le faisant frissonner avec un plaisir non feint. Harry aida Drago à se redresser doucement pour le mener au lit qui se trouvait dans un coin et l'allonger. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ethan pour le laisser commencer. Le brun se glissait déjà entre les cuisses, les écartant le plus possible pour contempler le corps offert, prêt pour l'accueillir. Sa main vint même se poser sur le torse, ses doigts descendirent dans une caresse jusqu'au ventre, passèrent sur l'érection avant d'aller défaire son jean pour libérer la sienne et la guider en Drago.

Son sexe entra avec la même lenteur frustrante que ses doigts parce qu'il était trop occupé à lui tenir les jambes écartées, à le contempler avec une fascination extrême.

— Si beau, tu es si parfait, mon ange, lui souffla-t-il en le prenant enfin entièrement.

Harry le regarda faire, avant de se concentrer sur le visage de Drago. Il semblait se sentir bien et c'était le principal. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait le voir. Alors il s'avança à son tour et défit le bandeau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et Harry se sentit mieux, apaisé. Drago en gémit. Son bassin allait à la rencontre de celui d'Ethan, se perdant dans un plaisir infini mais sa main vint agripper le jean d'Harry, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'éloigne. Mais Harry ne bougea pas et prit même place derrière lui, après avoir ouvert son pantalon, laissant sortir son érection.

— Lèche-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Drago tendit aussitôt le cou, ouvrit la bouche et sa langue alla caresser le sexe d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux. Légèrement ébloui après autant de temps dans le noir, il avait un regard assombri et embrumé par le plaisir mais il le posa sur le visage d'Harry qui lui sourit. Sa main vint caresser sa joue, le laissant faire comme il voulait sur lui. Drago le lécha, sensuellement, remonta de bas en haut, n'usant que de sa langue avant de pousser un profond gémissement. Ethan accentuait déjà ses mouvements, le prenant plus profondément, touchant sa prostate à chaque venue, alors qu'il tenait toujours ses jambes écartées.

— C'est ce que tu voulais, Drago ? demanda Harry dans un grognement, serrant dans sa main les cheveux blonds. Tu sais que je louerais bien un culte à ta bouche.

Drago ouvrit cette dernière pour prendre le bout du sexe entre ses lèvres, y promenant sa langue avec gourmandise. Harry gémit et ne put empêcher ses hanches de bouger en avant pour entrer dans cette cavité si chaude. Drago ouvrit pour qu'il puisse mieux entrer et gémit autour de son sexe, faisant vibrer sa gorge. Sa main, elle, alla trouver celle d'Ethan qui allait et venait toujours en lui et il serra les doigts avec le peu de force qu'il avait encore. Ethan arbora aussitôt un sourire et leva les yeux vers Harry.

— Il veut jouir, souffla-t-il. Ça n'arrêtera rien, Drago. Tu peux jouir mais je continuerai de te prendre et Harry prendra toujours ta bouche.

Drago gémit et serra les doigts, attendant l'accord d'Harry pour se laisser aller.

— Jouis Drago, montre-nous ton visage si parfait quand tu prends ton plaisir, grogna Harry en resserrant sa main autour des cheveux blonds. Jouis pour nous. Fais plaisir à tes doms.

Le cri de jouissance de Drago fut étouffé par l'érection d'Harry alors qu'il se répandait sur son ventre. Ethan l'admirait, l'accompagnant de ses mouvements lents mais profonds. Il l'admira et contempla chaque frisson qui suivit parce qu'ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme. Au contraire, Ethan augmenta sa cadence, alors que Drago était si sensible et se tortillait sans cesser de lécher Harry.

— Si magnifique, geignit Harry en lui caressant le visage. Regarde-moi le plaisir que tu prends, c'est indécent... Tu es fait pour ça.

Drago gémit, tendant le visage vers la main, la sienne venant serrer les draps alors que son sexe se dressait déjà de nouveau, stimulé par les coups de reins d'Ethan toujours aussi délicieux. Le regard d'Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, voulant s'assurer que Drago prenne vraiment son plaisir, pourtant il avait aussi envie de quelque chose. Il espérait simplement que Drago serait capable de le supporter.

— On va passer à l'étape supérieure, sourit-il en se retirant de Drago pour venir l'embrasser chastement.

Drago geignit de le voir s'éloigner mais reprit ses gémissements, les lèvres encore entrouvertes, brillantes de salive. Pourtant il reproduisit le son frustré parce qu'Ethan ralentissait. Harry aida Drago à se redresser alors qu'il jetait un œil à Ethan. Il hésita une seconde sur sa place et finit par venir dans le dos de Drago, heureux de l'enlacer. Il le caressa d'abord par petites touches dans le seul but de le faire frémir alors que sa bouche venait lécher son cou.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. On va tenter quelque chose. Si c'est trop pour toi, je t'ordonne d'utiliser tes mots d'alerte. On ne sera pas fâché ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire. Mais tu dois le faire si tu ne veux pas ou si cela te fait peur, d'accord ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry.

— Détends-toi, mon ange, reprit Ethan qui embrassait son épaule.

Il amena les bras de Drago à son cou pour qu'il s'agrippe à lui tandis qu'il tenait ses cuisses pour le garder en position et continuer ses allers et venues en lui, bien trop lentes mais lui tirant toujours des sons indécents et des frissons violents. Harry sourit alors ses mains venaient descendre doucement entre les cuisses, prenant au passage sa semence pour lubrifier ses doigts et venaient effleurer l'entrée déjà occupée de Drago. Un doigt poussa presque trop délicatement pour venir écarter un peu plus Drago, alors qu'Harry couvrait sa nuque de baisers.

— Respire, murmura-t-il pour l'encourager. Reste calme.

— Ne pense à rien, mon ange, appuya Ethan en l'amenant à se laisser aller contre lui. Juste à ce que tu ressens.

Drago appuya sa tête sur l'épaule, s'offrant totalement, restant détendu et il fut aidé lorsqu'une des mains d'Ethan lâcha sa cuisse pour venir caresser son sexe humide et dur. Il gémit et se cambra pour s'enfoncer dans la main.

— C'est bien, continua Harry en le préparant.

Il prit son temps pour faire glisser un autre doigt en lui et bouger avec précaution. Il était hors de question que Drago soit blessé d'une quelconque manière. Alors il continua de bouger délicatement, écoutant la respiration non loin de lui comme simple guide. Le sentant prêt, il fit signe à Ethan alors qu'il reprenait Drago contre lui, enfermé dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent pour avoir plus de facilité et Harry embrassa la tempe de Drago avant de glisser une main entre eux pour se guider contre l'érection d'Ethan afin de rentrer à son tour.

Le corps de Drago se tendit dès qu'il le sentit pousser en lui et Ethan embrassa la peau tendre de son cou, continuant de le caresser mais ne bougeant plus en lui.

— Là, mon ange. Détends-toi. Tout va bien.

Les mots et les attentions finirent par l'amener à s'apaiser de nouveau mais ses doigts serraient les épaules d'Ethan.

— Donne-moi ta couleur, Drago, ordonna un peu durement Harry.

Parce que c'était difficile, ne pas simplement s'enfoncer en lui, de ne pas s'imposer pour prendre son plaisir alors qu'il était serré comme jamais entre les chairs de Drago. C'était si délicieux.

— Vert, gémit celui-ci sans vraiment hésiter.

Il refusait de penser. Il ne se concentrait que sur la main d'Ethan, ses lèvres. Harry grogna légèrement et réussit enfin à s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout avec un soupir. Sa main remonta à son visage et le tourna pour l'embrasser presque voracement, tellement il était perdu dans le plaisir.

— Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de glisser.

Cela tira un son de pur plaisir à Drago qui alla caresser la langue d'Harry de la sienne tandis qu'Ethan le touchait toujours, ne bougeant pas pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à eux deux. Harry geignit à son tour et sa main alla accompagner celle d'Ethan sur l'érection puis il finit par lécher le cou.

— Regarde, Drago. Ouvre les yeux et regarde ce qu'on te fait. Regarde qui va bouger.

Le blond s'exécuta et soupira en baissant le regard, apercevant les mains entremêlées. Un autre gémissement lui échappa lorsque la langue d'Harry s'aventura sur sa peau et un autre encore lorsqu'Ethan donna le premier coup de bassin, le faisant presque trembler sous la sensation qui le percuta. Harry grogna à son tour en le sentant se resserrer mais son autre main remonta le long du ventre pour l'encourager à prendre appui sur lui.

— Si tu savais comme c'est bon d'être en toi comme ça, n'est-ce pas Ethan ?

— La meilleure sensation du monde, approuva l'autre en embrassant le cou offert.

Parce que Drago venait de basculer la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer totalement sur Harry, laissant plus d'amplitude à Ethan qui recommença. Lentement, il se retira un peu et revint. Drago tremblait. S'agrippait à Ethan. Cherchait son souffle. Le regardait faire. Il ne savait même plus où était la limite de son propre corps. Il y avait cette pointe aigue de douleur, de se sentir ainsi étiré mais il y avait cette autre sensation sans nom qui grandissait à chaque mouvement d'Ethan, d'Harry. À chaque mot, à chaque caresse.

— Tu es magnifique, mon ange, reprit Ethan. Délicieux et superbe.

— Tellement bon, renchérit Harry en activant un peu plus sa main sur l'érection. Je pourrais mourir comme ça, en toi... Drago...

Harry accompagnait faiblement les hanches d'Ethan pour ne pas blesser son amant. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il était toujours bien enfoncé, en lui, collé contre lui et se sentant divinement bien. Drago se tendait toujours plus vers sa main, le corps tendu, prêt à se rompre quand Ethan fit un mouvement plus ample que les autres, qu'Harry suivait de sa main chaude et il eut un éclair de lucidité, se retenant au dernier moment.

— Vas-y, mon ange. Jouis si tu en as envie. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

La main sur le ventre finit par retrouver celle de Drago et par entrelacer leurs doigts avec force.

— Jouis comme tu sais si bien le faire, Drago, chuchota-t-il rauquement.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas l'ordre. Ce fut le nouveau mouvement d'Ethan, celui de la main d'Harry, leurs doigts mêlés qui le firent crier et se répandre sur son ventre, son corps tremblant presque violemment. Harry gronda aussitôt, fermant les yeux et tentant de camoufler son plaisir en mordant la peau si pale de Drago pour finalement le suivre dans la jouissance d'un coup de reins. Ethan, lui, n'avait pas lâché Drago du regard. Il était magnifique, abandonné dans son plaisir, dans l'orgasme et d'un ultime coup de reins accordé à celui d'Harry, il vint à son tour, incapable de détacher son regard de l'ange à la peau de porcelaine. Harry retrouva difficilement son souffle mais se mit à embrasser Drago encore et encore, alors que ses mains l'enlaçaient avec force.

— Je t'aime si fort, gémit-il à son oreille.

Les bras de Drago recouvrirent ceux d'Harry, s'y accrochant alors que ses tremblements s'amenuisaient mais persistaient quand même. Ethan les observait et finit par se retirer de Drago avec une précaution infinie, attrapant un drap pour l'essuyer et le nettoyer avec douceur, le temps qu'il se calme. Harry murmura des paroles douces et réconfortantes à l'oreille pour apaiser Drago en le complimentant sur sa beauté.

Ethan termina et finit par attraper une couverture pour les couvrir alors que les yeux de Drago se fermaient, même s'il tentait de lutter. Le dominant vint poser ses lèvres sur la tempe, caressa les cheveux blonds en vrac, passa ses doigts sur les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées encore entrouvertes.

— Dors, mon ange. Tu as été parfait.

Harry le berça dans ses bras et finit par poser son regard sur Ethan.

— Merci d'avoir fait ça pour lui.

— Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ça pour lui, répondit le brun.

Harry sourit et vint déposer un autre baiser sur le front de Drago.

— Je crois qu'il a aimé, s'amusa-t-il.

— C'était le but, rappela Ethan avec un petit rire, passant encore une main dans les mèches blondes.

— Peut-être que s'il en ressent le désir, on pourra recommencer à l'occasion.

— J'ignore quand je reviendrai en Angleterre mais je viendrai vous saluer.

— On pourra surement se voir à l'occasion d'un repas dans tous les cas, assura Harry en resserrant sa prise sur Drago.

— Avec plaisir. Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

—Je veux bien, si cela ne te dérange pas.

—Non. Merci, Harry. Prends soin de lui.

—Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Merci à toi d'avoir accepté notre petit jeu.

— Merci de m'avoir invité.

Ethan se leva et ramassa son jean pour se rhabiller tranquillement. Après un dernier regard au couple enlacé, il quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Harry câlina encore un peu Drago avant de le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté. Leur vraie chambre à eux et installa confortablement son amant pour ensuite s'enrouler autour de lui.

— Je suis très fier de toi, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

— Cela t'a plu ? marmonna Drago d'un ton ensommeillé.

— Oh oui, tu étais magnifique. Et toi ?

— Oui, souffla Drago en refermant les yeux.

— Repose-toi, on en parlera demain sinon, rit Harry en lui embrassant le nez.

— Je t'aime Harry, murmura simplement Drago en se rendormant déjà.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui avec délicatesse et se laissa sombrer à son tour, bêtement heureux. Drago fut le premier à s'éveiller, des heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il s'écarta un peu pour observer Harry qui dormait comme un loir. Il vint caresser son visage, réalisant à grand-peine tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait pas imaginé que les évènements iraient aussi loin. Harry avait eu une confiance en lui, en eux, infinie, pour permettre de telles choses alors Drago décida de faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Ce n'était presque rien et il se promit de mieux faire dans un futur proche mais il se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner et l'amener sur le lit. Il grimaça en se levant et en marchant mais parvint à sa finalité et se rassit en attendant qu'Harry se réveille, se permettant même de l'admirer dans son sommeil.

Harry finit par émerger, le nez dans les coussins et grogna doucement en s'étirant avant de tomber sur Drago. Cela déclencha aussitôt un sourire et il tendit la main vers lui.

— Bonjour, gronda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

— Bonjour, souffla Drago en prenant sa main pour l'amener à ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Bien dormi ?

Harry en ferma les yeux.

— Oui, tu étais dans mes rêves. C'était parfait.

— J'ai vraiment envahi toute ta vie alors, taquina Drago. La réalité et les rêves.

— Comme si cela te dérangeait. Je suis sûr que cela gonfle ton égo, s'amusa Harry en se tendant vers lui en cherchant un câlin.

— Tu as raison, j'aime cette idée, sourit Drago en se penchant vers lui pour le lui donner.

Mais il se redressa vite et se pencha pour attraper le plateau et le poser devant lui. Harry, qui se frottait les yeux, finit par les écarquiller avant de faire un sourire tendre à Drago, après avoir remarqué qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il prenait tous les matins.

— C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il en prenant déjà une tartine.

— Il me faut une raison ?

— Non, c'est vrai. C'est juste terriblement agréable, dit-il en tendant une tartine vers Drago. Merci beaucoup.

— Merci. Et... merci pour la soirée, ajouta Drago.

Harry le contempla en s'appuyant sur les coussins et joua avec sa tasse de café.

— Je ne t'ai pas poussé au-delà de tes limites ?

— Non, je te l'aurais dit sinon.

— Je suis soulagé. C'était ce que tu pensais ?

— Non mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas aimé.

— Tu n'as pas aimé ? s'affola Harry en se redressant d'un coup, manquant presque de renverser le plateau.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Harry, si je te remercie, c'est que j'ai aimé, souffla Drago.

— Oh. Je suis soulagé, soupira le brun. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais pas aimé. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

— Je t'aurais arrêté si ça ne m'avait pas plu. Merci Harry, ajouta Drago en se penchant pour l'embrasser et ajouter un « Je t'aime » dans un souffle à peine audible, contre ses lèvres.

Harry l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras, renversant un peu de café mais ce n'était pas grave. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Drago soit heureux et qu'il l'aimait.

— Je t'aime tellement.

— On va faire en sorte que ça dure, lui promit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Parce que cela marchait encore mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Ils trouvaient un équilibre parfait. Eux, c'était juste comme il fallait. Aussi étrange et incongru que cela ne le paraisse.

* * *

**La fin est à la hauteur de votre attente? La boucle est bouclé, non?**

**On se retrouvera aussi vite que possible. Love sur vous.**

**Shade&Kay**


End file.
